To Hell and Back Again
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Dong Zhuo is happier than usual. Diao Chan is mad for some reason... Lu Bu is getting suspicious of Diao. Will this be the fall of Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan? male x male comtent and violence. Character Death! R&R please. Enjoy!
1. Upset

**((SXH: Ok, this is the first one of the Dynasty Warriors that I've done. I got this idea from actually reading an FF that had been deleted. I am actually going back over my first few chapters because I have realized that I was a very shitty writer when I was fourteen. I have now edited this chapter so hopefully it will catch your attention better! I hope you all enjoy the tricks I have hidden up my sleeve. If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes in this, please tell me. Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. I do not own any of the characters of Dynasty Warriors or did I make the game.**

**Warning: Implied rape, cursing, deception, and angst.**

**Enjoy! Remember: I will laugh at anyone who gives unconstructive criticism.**

**/**

To Hell and Back Again

Chapter 1: Upset

/

Lu Bu sat in his room, bored as ever. His chocolate and caramel swirled eyes scanning the room for anything to entertain him. Why was he so bored? He was waiting for his grotesque master, Dong Zhuo, to return. Lu bu had been ordered to stay behind because this battle was supposed to be an easy win; so, instead, the horrid man took Diao Chan with him. He didn't like the idea of her being alone with him, but couldn't say much against it. Now Lu Bu just lied there, staring at the ceiling. He was contemplating on going to spar with Zhang Liao, when he heard hooves.

Lu Bu got up and opened the door to see two servants gossiping. Typical… He closed the door rather hard, getting their attention. They jumped nearly two feet in the air, bowed and then scurried off. Honestly, they were just too easy to scare.

He made his way to the gates, ignoring the rest of the servants and their petty gossip. He didn't understand why people wanted to stick their nose where it's not wanted. But, that didn't matter. What mattered now was going to see who had arrived. Before he got to the gate, one of said servants, a little one, came up to him. He looked down at the small child.

"Milord, I wanted tell you that Lady Diao Chan seems in a really bad mood. Though, Lord Dong Zhuo seems really happy today," she said. Lu Bu knew what that meant instantly. Either: one, he won flawlessly; or two, he got a new concubine. He was hoping it was the flawless victory.

The servant bowed slightly, as best a little child could, and went on her way while Lu Bu continued forward to meet them. Even Lu Bu had to admit, Diao Chan was certainly in a foul mood. Even from several meters away, one could see the deep scowl etched into her face. At the same distance, you could also see the beaming face of the disgusting Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu frowned. He never want to be anywhere near those two when they were in these kinds of moods.

"Tell the servants to get the throne room ready," said Dong Zhuo as he stopped only a few feet away from Lu Bu. "Tonight we celebrate our victory over Wu!" Diao Chan huffed at the statement. Lu Bu raised an eyebrow. _I thought that they were going to fight the yellow Turbans for land again…_ Lu Bu though. Not wanting to question why Dong Zhuo was so far away from where he said he was going to be, he continued on. He walked over to Diao's horse, which was on Dong Zhuo's left, wishing to greet her.

"It is good to see you unscathed, Diao," Lu Bu spoke, taking her hand into his and kissed it. This wiped the scowl off her face and brought a small smile to it instead. Lu Bu smiled in return as he started to lead the horse and her to the stables. As he did so, he passed a servant girl. "Tell all the servants to prepare the throne room for a celebration tonight. It needs to be done as soon as possible," he said as he passed her. The girl nodded and ran off as quickly as she could. Such a tall order needed to be told to everyone as quickly as possible.

"Such rudeness," Diao commented with disgust. Lu Bu turned at her, obviously confused. Diao's scowl had returned full force. "The girl did not bow in respect." He hadn't even noticed; he didn't care for those small gestures. Even if he did, he wouldn't enforce it upon a child her age.

"It does not matter, Diao. Besides, she was a child. From what I know, she has not even seen nine summers yet," Lu Bu said casually. Diao looked at him with slight surprise. She murmured something like, "but still", though he didn't take notice of it. She didn't say another word on the subject that day.

When they reached the stables, Lu Bu helped Diao Chan off her horse and let the stable boy deal with the rest. Lu Bu could still see the trouble on his love's face. He gently cupped her jaw and turned her face to look at him.

"What is troubling you, my love?" Lu Bu asked gently. Then he grew angry as he went on, "Dong Zhuo has not harmed you in any way, has he?" Lu Bu's rage was rising, and Diao knew it. She shook her head and pulled away of his grasp. She had to think of something quick to say. She couldn't tell him what was wrong. She wouldn't know how he would take such news.

"No, my love. He has not. It is nothing that concerns you," she murmured softly. Lu Bu continued to gaze at her. He knew she was lying. She knew that he knew.

"Tell me, Diao. You know that if something troubles you, then it does concern me," he said. He seethed at the possibilities of what could have been troubling her. Diao sighed and smiled on the inside. She finally knew what to tell him.

"I-I just do not know how much more of this I can withstand. I think our lord will make his move soon. If he does not back off soon... then our plan will have to come into play earlier than expected," she stammered pitifully. She had just lied to Lu Bu's face. Diao just hoped he didn't catch on that she was lying this time. She shivered as she felt the cold breeze of winter.

"We will talk about this once we are in the palace," he said. "It would not do to keep you out in the cold," Lu Bu stated, leading her inside.

He locked the door to his room once they were inside. The room itself was nice, but it had no windows to view to grounds. They sat on the silk covers of Lu Bu's bed. His room was made up of the most expensive materials found in China. As Lu Bu sat down on the soft covers, he spoke softly, so that the servents would not hear. "A week and a half early? I do not think that would go very well, Diao. We are still ill prepared. If we go in headfirst like we are, he will more than likely crush us," Lu Bu reasoned. This plunged them both into a deep silence. Diao was thinking fast, trying to find something logical to say.

"You are right," she confessed, breaking the stillness of the room by wiping her face as a few tears fell. Lu Bu looked at her with pity, helping her wipe them away. He could see her shaking even in the warm room, and shiver at the touch of his cold hand. "I... I will try... to hold on," she whispered, tears flowing down her face as she threw up her hands to hide them. Lu Bu pulled her into an embrace, trying to show her that he was there. He was there and willing to help her.

"No. The plan will be put into motion early," he soothed lovingly. "I do not want to put you through more than what you need to, Diao." He hugged her tighter as he wiped her tears away. "But, I must ask you to handle his harassment for just two more days, starting tomorrow. Can you do that?" He felt her nod in affirmative and kissed her forehead. "Good. I'll tell you when everything is ready. But for now, go get your rest."

Lu Bu untangled her from his embrace and stood up to unlock the door. He moved back to the bed and led her slowly out of his room. He even went so far as to escort her to her room, giving her a chaste kiss before leaving.

/

As Diao Chan closed the door, she smiled. This was an evil, happy smile. She fell upon her second class bed and wiped away what remained of what Lu Bu believed to be real tears. She laughed at the thought of Lu Bu's face when he saw her 'crying'. He was so gullible when it came to her. She had him wrapped around her delicate finger like string. Although, the plan to kill Dong Zhuo would be a problem. Then again, it did give her a reason to kill a certain prisoner that she hated the moment she saw it. She sat there, knowing that soon, no matter what, she will always have her way. With Lu Bu on her side, Diao always had her way.

/

Lu Bu walked silently along the halls back to his room. He was constantly passed by servants and maids that were in a hurry to get the finishing touches done on the feast. He kept walking until one stopped him in mid-step. He looked down and it was the girl that had warned him about Diao's and Dong Zhuo's mood. She looked at him happily, unafraid of him by any means. He knew this girl, and he cared for the small girl, especially since she had no one to call her parents. She was going to be nine in the upcoming spring, too.

"Lord Lu Bu, everything is set up and ready, but it will start in about an hour," she happily reported. She was proud that she was able to help. Lu Bu looked around; they were completely alone.

"Alright, thank you," said Lu Bu as he patted her head. Her hair and skin color were the exact same as his. She even had some of his facial features, like his cheek bones and the shape of his eyes, but that was it. If one would look at her properly, they would see so much of Lu Bu that they would think it was his child. But it was not... The main difference was the eyes. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, almost like looking at sapphires themselves.

"You are most welcome, Lord Lu Bu," she smiled, showing that she had recently lost a tooth.

"Alright, it is time for you to get going," he smiled back, patting her head again. "You do not want the soldiers to find you slacking off, do you?"

"No, sir!" she replied proudly.

"Well, then. Take care and good-bye, little Ying," he said. The little one smiled even more at the sound of her name.

"Good-bye, Lord Lu Bu," she waved as she ran off.

At the feast, Lu Bu wore his best armor. Even though he couldn't leave, he wanted so desperately to do so after the first half hour. Dong Zhuo just kept talking about their flawless victory and wouldn't shut up about it. Then he started to talk about the new whore he got from it. _Could he not have left it at the war? No__.__ He just has to talk about a poor woman he forced to be his personal slave... I cannot wait to see all his blood seeping into the cracks in the tiles._ Lu Bu thought. Lu Bu didn't hear who it was because he didn't care so he didn't hear a thing about it. He just decided to ignore the human-sized pig until it started to talk to him.

"Lu Bu, where is the lovely Diao Chan tonight?" asked Dong Zhuo. Oh, how Lu Bu wanted to slit his throat right then and there! But he kept himself calm.

"Diao is resting. She is exhausted from the trip home," Lu Bu informed. Dong Zhuo nodded and went on bragging about his new toy. Lu Bu was sickened by the idea of who it possibly could be. No woman should be treated as a filthy worthless whore that Dong Zhuo treated them as.

Lu Bu sat there, an amazing feast before him but he touched nothing except his drink. _The servants outdid themselves this time._ He thought as he took a sip of his drink. He watched as the other men gorged themselves in food, stuffing their faces like they've not eaten in years. _Pigs._ That's when he got an idea. Though, it called for him to be out of his normal character. He had just thought of a plan to get rid of the pig's army for a day or two. He turned to Dong Zhuo.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, I must admit, the victory sounds like it must have been truly flawless for you to bring back so many men. How many were actually killed?" Lu Bu inquired. Dong Zhuo looked at him and smiled. It was a very distasteful sight. Even the hungriest of men would lose their appetite once setting their eyes upon it.

"Only one hundred," the man bragged.

"That is truly impressive, Lord Dong Zhuo," he praised. Then he pretended to have an idea. "My lord, why do we not celebrate for the next two days for this amazing victory? A festival of sorts, one would say." Dong Zhuo stared at the man for a moment. He looked as though he was really considering it. _He's actually thinking about it? That is absolutely astounding. I did not think the pig could even think at all..._ Lu Bu thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man began to speak.

"You are right, Lu Bu! A fine idea indeed!" Dong Zhuo stood up and raised his glass. "Men! Today marks the start of a new era! It shall mark the reign of Dong Zhuo!" The men cheered. "Let the three-day festival, begin!" All the men cheered at this. _I think I just made hell for the servants__..._ The thought crossed Lu Bu's mind a little absently.

That night, Lu Bu trudged to his room not the least bit tired. He turned around and then headed for Zhang Liao's room, where the two drank and spent some time sparing drunk outside. Diao was still up, though Lu Bu didn't know it, and she was making plans. Dong Zhuo, on the other hand, went to bed that night peacefully, but not before making sure to thoroughly break his new 'toy' in. After Dong Zhuo fell asleep, all the other victims of the gluttonous man comforted and treated their new member.

/

**SXH: I hope you all liked this chapter and will continue to be reading because I have actually edited this.**

**Lu Bu: Thank goodness you did. I was beginning to despise this first chapter.**

**Diao Chan: Are we going to have to reshoot all twenty chapters now?**

**SXH: Absolutely not. I like the future ones. But some of the first ones, yes we are going to have to reshoot, after I REWRITE THEM!**

**Lu Bu: Why are you even bothering to go back and rewrite the scripts?**

**SXH: I don't want my wonderful readers to read the garbage I wrote when I was fourteen!**

**Diao Chan: That was only –**

**SXH: Hush you! No one needs to know my age!**

**Diao: But you're not even that ol-**

**SXH: I said hush! *Baka chop!***

**Lu Bu & SXH: We hope that you enjoyed this episode and continue to read on. Don't be afraid to tell us what you think with a review! Thanks for reading!**

_**Bye~!**_


	2. The Death of Dong Zhuo

**((SXH: Hi! SXH here and I've got the next chapter edited. It is, by far, one of my better ones. Read and, trust me, you will be bored but it will get better and you may like it. I know all of you will want to hear how Dong Zhuo *cough* Pig *cough* dies! Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and little Ying.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape, slight gore, a little OOC, *mumbles* Diao being a stupid bitch, and language! Don't read if you're not 18 or older (has no choice but to put that out there). **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 2: The Death of Dong Zhuo

/

The next day, Lu Bu was wondering around this palace, in hopes of the off chance he would stumble upon Zhang Liao. He needed to tell the man about the change in plans. The warrior didn't know how long he had been walking, nor did he care to know. Nothing mattered other than finding Zhang Liao. Finally, he found the man at the sparring ground. Though there was snow outside the palace, there was never any inside. Dong Zhuo hated the cold and winter snow, so he had ordered that the servants remove it before he even woke in the mornings.

Zhang Liao was practicing on his style of fighting. Lu Bu had left him all but completely black and blue last night, so he decided to train more. This was in case they ever spared drunk again. If that was the case, he would at least be a little more prepared.

"Zhang Liao," Lu Bu greeted, upon seeing the man. Zhang Liao turned around to see Lu Bu, clad in his normal armor, with his halberds. Lu Bu's expression was indifferent, like his normal self, as he approached his companion. Zhang Liao sometimes wondered if he ever made and expression other than indifference, confusion, or pure and utter rage.

"Come to spar again? I thought you had enough, when you beat the hell out of me last night," Zhang Liao laughed. Lu Bu gave him a serious look that told him that this was no laughing matter. "Oh, this cannot be good..." He looked up at the bright blue sky; it was still morning.

"Liao, I need to talk to you," he informed as he got closer. Zhang Liao sat on the freezing ground, followed by Lu Bu, though they weren't affected by the cold. "It is about our plan," Lu Bu went on in a slight hushed voice. "It has been reset to take place at the final feast, tomorrow night." Zhang Liao's face turned from calm and collected to complete shock.

"Good Lord, Lu Bu!" Liao all but yelled. Lu Bu took hold of his halberds and hit him on the head with the flat part of the blade. "Ow! Damn it!" he whispered rubbing his head; he forgot to put on his helmet when he saw Lu Bu.

"Quiet, Liao," Lu Bu said as calmly as he could. Liao could tell he was annoyed. "Do you really want the three kingdoms to hear you?" Liao scowled, giving a small apology.

"Are you mad? What does Diao think of this?" he questioned. Obtaining a harsh glare from the other he quickly corrected, "Oh, I mean- Please, continue." Lu Bu nodded, absolving his glare.

"Lady Diao has become restless because of Dong Zhuo's torments," Lu Bu scowled. "She cannot take much more of this treatment. She even feels that he is-"

"Stop right there," said Liao. "You are making it seem like she is upset."

"She is upset!" Lu Bu protested, venomously.

"If so then why was she so angry yesterday?" Liao asked. Lu Bu looked at him and then to the ground in thought. He did have a point; she was in a rather foul mood. Then Lu Bu realized exactly what Liao said, or what he thought Liao implied.

"Wait. You are not calling Diao a liar, are you, Liao?" he asked lowly. Zhang Liao put his hands up in defense, seeing Lu Bu's hands clench. He figured he struck a nerve. Though unintentionally, he struck a nerve.

"No, not at all!" Liao insisted. Then he got serious again, putting his hands down and saying, "I just think that there is more to the story than she is letting on." Lu Bu stared at him, in confusion, then in realization.

"Oh, so you are saying she is hiding something from me?" Lu Bu inquired, getting angry.

"Well, Lu-!"

"Is that it?" Lu Bu continued, his fury rising fast.

"Now, Lu Bu!" Zhang Liao yelled, getting the attention of some servants nearby. Lu Bu was set back at the outburst. Zhang Liao stood up. "Can I not get a sentence out before you accuse me of things?" Lu Bu looked away. "No. I am not saying that she is hiding it from you. I do not even know what 'it' _is_. I do not think I _want_ to know what it is. But, I think she is just too ashamed to tell you!" Liao grabbed his spear and walked away. Before he left, he yelled, "You might as well talk to her! It might be disastrous if you do not!" Zhang Liao was gone. He had stormed off to his room.

Lu Bu sat there, confused yet again. Zhang Liao had never concerned himself with Diao's moods, let alone Lu Bu's relationship with her. He realized that everyone was acting strange, except his little Ying. But everyone else was acting way out of character. What was happening around the castle?

Lu Bu pushed it out of his mind and got up. Today, he wasn't going to celebrate or worry about petty things; he was going to train and get ready to kill Dong Zhuo. He was going to train until nightfall.

Sadly, that didn't happen.

Lu Bu trained very hard and decided to take a break for lunch. Ying, the little servant girl, sat next to him, after giving him his lunch. She was oddly silent. She was never this quiet before. She curled up, hugging her knees obviously upset about something. Lu Bu looked over to the small girl, curious as to why the sudden silence and sadness. Ying's eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Ying, what is wrong?" he inquired as he touched her little, tear-stained cheek. That's when he noticed that she was bleeding in some places. "Ying, what happened?!" he asked. Her back and the back of her legs were bleeding, but not too bad. She had multiple slash marks that had looked recent, but she must have retained most them this of the morning. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her going around with her injuries and serving the officers. To think that many people had seen her in her condition but did nothing to help her. But, what puzzled him was the fact that she had hid them from him for so long, while serving him.

It had looked like she had been whipped and tried to run away. Who would do this to a small child? Ying was crying now. She had tried to cover the lashes as best she could with her small hands. "Who did this to you?" he asked softly, gently picking the small child, not caring who saw him.

Through the girl's choked sobs, he could be make out, "Dong Zhuo..." He clenched his fist and got up. He kept little Ying in his arms. He ran to the infirmary. He said briefly to the nurses, "Help her, now. She has been whipped several times, for unknown reasons." They looked appalled. They had never heard of a little servant girl being whipped. They pushed him out of the room, thought it took three people. Then they set to work on her injuries.

Lu Bu sat outside on the bench, covering his face as he heard her screams. He knew what was happening; it has happened to him many times. They were sewing the wounds closed. He just hoped that she could forget the pain quickly. _Why? Why did this have to happen to her?_ He question to himself.

As Ying's screams echoed in Lu Bu's head, he didn't notice Diao had taken a seat next to him. Lu Bu jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly to see his beloved there.

"Diao," Lu Bu murmured. His face was slightly red. Diao was surprised, to say the least. The Almighty Lu Bu was crying for a servant girl that got hurt.

"It is not your fault," said Diao soothingly and took his hand. "Dong Zhuo's just in a bad mood today because his new slave mocked him in front of everyone. Just keep your cool, my love. Do not let him antagonize you." Lu Bu looked down and leaned closer to her. Right now, he neither needed nor wanted a lecture.

"Diao, I... I need to be alone. I need to think for a while," he mumbled. The screams continued until they dulled down into low sobs. The nurses had finished and let Lu Bu in.

The man ran to her side, followed by Diao. Ying's face was stained red and swollen. Lu Bu looked down at her small form. She was covered with dirt, sweat, blood, and tears. It was as though she was a soldier in a war. She looked so frail, so... fragile. Her eyes didn't shine anymore. For a moment, she looked dead. He touched her hand; hearing her whimper, he let his hand fall to his side. He wanted to scream, to curse the world for this. He, for the first time in his life, felt helpless.

Lu Bu stood by the bed with his head down. He didn't say anything for a while, not even to Diao. He had been so silent that Diao had to say something.

"Lu Bu?" she said. Diao touched his shoulder again and moved so she could see his face. A lone tear was streaming down his straight face. She grabbed some spare cloth she had and dabbed away his single tear. "Like I said: It is not your fault." She finished and put away the cloth.

"Nurse!" he called, so suddenly that it made Diao jump. A woman was by the bedside in seconds. "I want this little one cleaned and her clothes changed. It would not do to have a child die from an infection to her wounds." The nurse nodded and went to get water and other supplies that she needed. He looked into the little girl's eyes again and whispered a small, "I am so sorry." Lu Bu walked out of the room as quickly as possible. Diao didn't follow him this time. As he made his way to the stables he stopped by his room and got his favorite set of halberds, setting his dull ones down.

Lu Bu made his way to the stable. Again, he was ignoring the chattering servants. He passed them without a word and tried to get his thoughts on something else. _Training. I will go train. Maybe that will get everything off my mind and calm me__._ He thought hopefully. He walked into the stables and the stable boy got Red Hair ready. The boy somehow always knew when Lu Bu wanted to go riding. Lu Bu mounted his horse as soon as the boy was done.

"Um, sir," said the boy. Lu Bu's attention switched completely to the boy. "I know it is not my place to say but... Why do you love Lady Diao Chan, sir?" Lu Bu eyes furrowed slightly. He shifted a little at the odd question. Lu Bu was quiet; shocked into silence actually. He stared down at the boy.

"Because she is loving, caring, and not at all like the other women I have met. That is the reason I love her," he answered and whipped the reigns. Red Hair bolted out of the stable, happy to finally run freely again.

Lu Bu didn't know how long he rode but he found a nice quiet spot. A clearing with only a few trees. There was a small waterfall to his left, sharp ice crystals hung from it. He got off Red Hair. He could hear the crunch of snow under his feet. He was happy to hear it because there was never any snow in the palace grounds.

Instead of training, Lu Bu picked a spot to sit on and stayed there. He soaked in his surroundings and decided that he would forever come here when things went like this, when there was so much trouble, and when he just wished to get away from the palace populace. He stayed there for an hour or two, pondering on what was going on. He straddled Red Hair again. Lu Bu whipped the reigns and they were off again.

He hated riding at dusk. The wind was always blowing harshly, it was either snowing or raining, and the night's chill was just setting in. But, now it felt even colder than ever before. He whipped the reigns and Red Hair went all out, running like he would on the battlefield. The castle was soon in their sights.

The two were in the warm stables like a bolt of lightning. Lu Bu got off his horse, stiffly. "Put two blankets on him and do not give him cold water," Lu Bu ordered as he started to thaw himself. The boy nodded and went about getting the blankets. Lu Bu was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to say farewell to the stable boy when he left. His mind was so scattered about the last two days events, he couldn't focus on one thing at a time.

As Lu Bu roamed the castle halls, his mind drifted to Diao, and oddly stayed there. She was so sweet, loving, and honest to him, he couldn't imagine her hiding anything from him. She was intelligent, beautiful, cunning... _Cunning? Where did that come from?_ He wondered. But, all in all, Diao was absolutely wonderful. She was one of the Beauties of China, and she was _his_ and _only _his. He was lucky to have such an amazing woman.

Lu Bu, thinking about Diao, couldn't help but to think about her perfect hour glass figure and beautiful features. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had passed some of Dong Zhuo's concubines. That was until he heard them talking.

"Didn't you hear the news?" asked one to the other. The two were just standing in the hall talking to each other. Lu Bu kept walking, turned the corner, and stopped. Normally he wouldn't listen to gossip, but now his gut was telling-no demanding that he listen.

"Hear what?" the other asked.

"Well, the new victim of Dong Zhuo is one of the Beauties of China," the other replied. Lu Bu listened harder. It couldn't be who he was thinking it was. It couldn't possibly be.

"No way! You mean, last night I comforted one of the famous Beauties?" said the other excitedly. "I had no idea, but I did think they were too pretty to be a normal person. Such a pretty face is hard to find. Though, it was a real shame that he violated the Beauty." Lu Bu couldn't believe his ears. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"Yes. And you know when he got 'em?" the first asked.

"No, when?"

"When Dong Zhuo invaded Wu, that's when," she said. Lu Bu's mind went blank. Only one thought went through it.

_Diao Chan._

All of a sudden, he was seeing red and was marching to Dong Zhuo's private quarters. Zhang Liao saw him and knew not to get in his way. He didn't have a death wish, but he wondered who in the world had the unfortunate chance of pissing Lu Bu off to this extent. He had great pity for whoever it was.

Malice and hate practically radiated off Lu Bu. The servants, soldiers, and generals fled from the sight of him. They knew he was pissed, but they didn't know about what. They didn't want to know either. All they wanted to do was get out of his way. _No one_ stopped him as he made his way to Dong Zhuo.

/

Dong Zhuo sat happily on his balcony, watching a parade that went on below. His toy sat further in the room. They was chained. Both their ankles and their wrists were cuffed while there was a collar around their neck. The chain to the collar lead all the way to Dong Zhuo's filthy, fat side.

"A wonderful parade! Why, if I could say anything about it, I would say that its beauty is nothing compared to your pretty face," said Dong Zhuo, turning to look at the one and only Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu was eating an apple that Dong Zhuo had given him. He knew better than to take anything without asking, especially when it can to this grotesque _pig_. He couldn't even call him a man. No man he knew was as fat and gluttonous at this thing he was chained to. Zhou Yu turned his head away from the girls he was conversing with.

"Personally, I do not see why you feel the need to celebrate. It's not like you have gained the entire land or anything," Zhou Yu scoffed. He hated being here more than anything in the entire world. This was defiantly, without a doubt, _Hell_.

Dong Zhuo scowled and pulled the chain. When Zhou Yu didn't budge, he went over to him. "Watch what you say, you slut. Or I will have you sucking my privates again tonight," he whispered, face to face with Zhou Yu. Yu scowled and backed away slightly.

"Ever heard of this new thing called 'bathing'? You should really try it sometime. It could potentially wash away the stench of the filthy beasts outside, that seems to have permeated into you very skin. Potentially, not guaranteed, though you could find it quite useful. Then again, you could also find it useful lose a few pounds. I would think you could feed your whole city with all that fat," Yu mocked. Dong Zhuo was seething. He grabbed Yu by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Zhou Yu's feet were dangling off the floor. He just had to mock the pig. Oh, well, might as well even more. Things couldn't possibly get worse. "Aw, did I make the big blob of blubber angry?" Yu was laughing hard on the inside, and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. Dong Zhuo's expression was priceless.

"That is it!" Dong Zhuo yelled, making the other concubines flinch. "I was kind enough to be gentle with you last night, but tonight..." Dong Zhuo smirked. "I will enjoy taking you raw." Dong Zhuo pressed closer and Zhou Yu tried to push him away.

All of a sudden, Dong Zhuo was still, everything was still. Yu heard the girls scream and the sound of their feet as they run out the door. He felt dong Zhuo grip become non-existent, and quick at that. Yu fell to the floor, but now but not before he saw Dong Zhuo's head roll off his body and some blood spew on him and the rags called his clothes. The body of Dong Zhuo fell on him. He could see the blood pouring onto him and feel it seeping into his clothes. He tried to move the disgusting corpse off him, but found it a rather difficult. _Damn. I did not know he was this heavy._ Yu thought. The weight was moved off him, suddenly. Someone had moved it.

Zhou Yu looked up to see who his savior was. He looked up only to be met with creamy, chocolate brown eyes, whose caramel swirl seemed to make him relax, but also rekindled his fiery spirit. He gazed at the man in black gold armor with bloody halberds. Zhou Yu knew who this man was. How could he not? He had seen him of the battlefield many a time. It was the famous warrior, who was said to never fall. It was Lu Bu.

/

Lu Bu had made it to Dong Zhuo's doors. They were not hard to find, for they were painted gold. The man had wanted to mimic his palace after the Emperor's. Lu Bu scowled at the sight. The four guards stood in front of them like they were supposed to do. They, unfortunately, stopped Lu Bu from entering.

"We are very sorry, Lord Lu Bu," said the head guard. "Our Lord is with his ladies and wishes not to be-Ahh!" Lu Bu struck him down with one swipe, nearly cutting him in half. The man lay upon the floor, already dead from massive blood loss.

"If anyone dares stop me, I will kill them as well," Lu Bu said. Hatred radiated of Lu Bu and three, of the remaining four, stepped down.

"I will notify Lord Dong Zhuo that-!" The second-in-command stopped as Lu Bu spoke.

"No. Do not even dare. Just open the doors," he said. The guards opened it as quickly and quietly as they could. Lu Bu walked in just in time to see Dong Zhuo pin someone to the wall. He heard everything Dong Zhuo said. He saw some of the person who was pinned, but not all. Lu Bu caught glimpses of a feminine figure, perfect hour glass, long hair. Dark brown hair... Diao's hair...

"I will enjoy taking you raw," he heard Dong Zhuo say. Something in Lu Bu finally snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. First it was just harassing Diao, then Dong Zhuo just had to whip his favorite servant, and finally he was going to take what was rightfully Lu Bu's to his bed.

He raised his blade and swung, hitting the pig in the neck. All was still for a time. One of the girls saw the blade and screamed, soon followed by the others. They all ran, leaving no one around to see what happened next. Lu Bu watched as Dong Zhuo's head rolled and his body fall limb against the poor slave. Lu Bu rolled the pig off and scowled at the stench. The man wasn't dead for five minutes and he already smelled worse than when he was living.

He looked down at the woman, expecting to see Diao's face. But no. The person he looked down on wasn't Diao, or even a woman for that matter. Lu Bu bore down at a man, a beautiful man, though he wouldn't admit it. This man indeed looked like a woman, but a person could definitely tell he was. Lu Bu gazed down into beautiful sapphire eyes that looked like the night sky, just like his little Ying. This man's eyes had light blue flakes in them; they looked like the stars. Diao's eyes were nothing like this. Lu Bu could remember them perfectly. Diao's were just grass green. They dulled in comparison to these beautiful orbs.

He looked down at the man. The light had played tricks on him. This man's hair was black. Solid black. No wonder he had thought it was his love. But, that also meant he was wrong. This was Dong Zhuo's new slave from Wu. He could tell by the fire burning in the man's eyes. Or... was it the light playing tricks on him again.

The man in front of him was one he knew from battle. A strategist, to be more precise. This was the famous man from Wu. The only man ever to be considered even more beautiful than the Beauties of China. This was Zhou Yu.

"You saved me," he said. "Thank you." Lu Bu had barely heard him. Zhou Yu said it only as a whisper. He noticed how close their faces were, but couldn't bring himself to care. Something about those brown eyes made him throw his conscience off a mountain, and lean closer.

"You are very welcome..." whispered Lu Bu, not caring how close their faces where. The same had went for Lu Bu, if he had a conscience to begin with. He briefly wondered if the man's lips felt as soft as they looked. And those fiery depths only urged him on. Their lips were only centimeters away. So close... so very close...

"What are you doing?" said an all too familiar voice from the doorway.

**SXH: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do it. I know you all wanted to see them kiss but that would ruin the whole point of my multi-chapter story! But before you go flaming I'd like to say that it hurt me to do that. I so wanted them to kiss! But now is not the time for smooching! Now is the time to start the story!**

**Zhang Liao: *nose is bleeding* You... made it to where... Zhou Yu was more...**

**Lu Bu: Beautiful than anyone. Personally, I'm a little bit mad.**

**SXH: Why?**

**Lu Bu: Because you-...**

**Zhang Liao & SXH: *silent and waiting***

**Lu Bu: *silent***

**SXH: You're just mad that I cut the kiss, aren't you? *smirks***

**Lu Bu: No! Absolutely not!**

**SXH: It's okay if you don't want to admit it. Don't worry! The story's only just beginning! Zhou Yu! Are you ready from the next scene?!**

**Zhou Yu: Can I at least have a cup of tea first. Or possibly a break?**

**SXH: Fine. But first we have to do the outro!**

**SXH, Zhang Liao, Zhou Yu, & Lu Bu: Thanks for reading! And please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think with a **_**Review**_**!**

_**Bye~!**_

**This one was dedicated to Kitsune-Chanjo. Again, thanks for the advice!**


	3. Unfortunate Events

**((SXH: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry about stopping the kiss on the last chapter. Trust me when I say that it hurt me more than it did you. I have edited this chapter also, so I hope it sounds a lot better. Anyway, I won't ruin it for you, you'll just have to read it. I hope you all enjoy and please inform me of my spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy and Review!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I only own the story line and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Language and a little blood.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Events

/

Previously

_"You saved me," he said. "Thank you." Lu Bu had barely heard him. Zhou Yu said it only as a whisper. He noticed how close their faces were, but couldn't bring himself to care. Something about those brown eyes made him throw his conscience off a mountain, and lean closer._

_"You are very welcome..." whispered Lu Bu, not caring how close their faces where. The same had went for Lu Bu, if he had a conscience to begin with. He briefly wondered if the man's lips felt as soft as they looked. And those fiery depths only urged him on. Their lips were only centimeters away. So close... so very close..._

/

"What are you doing?" said an all too familiar voice from the door. The two jumped away, Zhou Yu almost busting his head on the wall in the process, and turned their eyes to the door. Zhou Yu was expecting to see a giant screeching bat, literally. Lu Bu rubbed the back of his head and stood up to his full height. When had he kneeled down?

"I thought we were going to kill him tomorrow night!" it yelled. Yu looked closer, eyes focusing on the, what he made out to be with his head now throbbing, person in the doorway. _Diao Chan... This can't be good._ He thought almost instantly.

Zhang Liao appeared, out of breath from running to stop the ragging warrior. He had realized all too late who exactly Lu Bu was going to kill. Now he stared at the scene, in utter shock and repulsion. He eyes shot to the bloody carcass of Dong Zhuo, to Lu Bu, who looked like he was just caught doing something he definitely was not supposed to do, and then to a very pissed looking Diao Chan. However, Zhou Yu noted, he never looked in his direction. The officer must not have seen him at all.

"Diao, we were, but..." Lu Bu didn't finish, trying to find the right word to calm his angry lover. Finding none at the time, he murmured a small, "Sorry." Daio seemed to go into a rage and rant at this. No one was expecting what came out of her mouth at that moment.

"Let me make a guess. You did this so you could have his stupid whore, did you not?!" Diao howled, tears rolling down her face. She didn't look pretty at all when she cried, with her face all scrunched up and a heavy frown making creases in all over her face. It was unattractive, in the nicest of words

"No, it is not what you-Diao!" By the time called after her, she was already gone. Lu Bu tried following her as best he could with his low speed.

Yu could tell the two were an item. After all, how could they be if Lu Bu didn't run after her? But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off when she ran away crying. They seemed real for a moment; but not when she turned to run away. He would know. The sight was all too familiar to him.

Zhou Yu turned his head to the open doors, then Dong Zhuo's body, then back to the doors. His mind trying to process the events that happened only moments ago. Not ten minutes ago, he was about to be raped; then, Dong Zhuo is killed. After that, he... Lu Bu… and… Zhou Yu nearly choked, and visibly shivered at the thought, not that he could even finish it. He nearly kissed _Lu Bu_, the man who everyone feared. Then they were caught by the man's _lover_. This was one situation Zhou Yu did not want to be in.

That was when he was brought out of his thoughts. Zhang Liao had started to speak.

"What am I going to do with those two?" Zhang Liao seemed to be talking to himself. The officer sighed and sat down on the floor. He still had no knowledge of Zhou Yu's presence.

"Those two must be a handful," Zhou Yu piped up, effectively making Zhang Liao jump in surprise and circumspect the room. The Liao's eyes landed on Dong Zhuo before spotting the man chained behind him. Yu could see Liao's eyes widen considerably. Liao blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple of times before he really looked at Zhou Yu.

"Lord, tell me I am dreaming," Liao said to himself. Zhou Yu stared at him for a moment, before laughing.

"What? It is not a nightmare, is it?" Zhou Yu teased. Liao's cheeks brightened a little.

"No. Of course not. It is just..." Liao bit his lip to stop himself from saying what he was really thinking.

"'Just' what?" Yu asked curiously, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Nothing. Do you need help getting up?" Liao inquired quickly. Yu nodded and watched Liao stand and move toward him. Zhang Liao took his smaller hand and pulled. He had expected him to be at least a little heavy, but he was wrong. Zhou Yu was feather light. The poor man was launched upward and was caught quickly by two strong arms. "I am very sorry! I did not know you were so light!" Zhang Liao panicked, continuing to ramble on and spewing apologies. Yu wondered why he was so flustered. After all he didn't know...

"It is all right," Yu said. "You did not know and I should have told you." Liao's face continued to sport a small blush. Yu smiled at the absurdity, not just of Liao, but of his entire situation.

"Oh. Um... Okay," Liao answered. They stood there for a minute or more in a small, comfortable silence, to Zhou Yu. To Zhang Liao, the silence was quite the opposite. It seemed to radiate off of him as well. Zhou Yu, too, became quite uncomfortable for some reason, almost to the point that he didn't have any courage to speak. Poor Zhang Liao jumped when Zhou Yu spoke again.

"Um, Lord Zhang Liao?" Yu queried uneasily.

"Yes?" Liao replied.

"Could you please let go of me?" Yu asked softly, squirming a little to get out of his grasp. _Why is it that every person I meet feels some need to invade my personal space?_ Zhou Yu asked himself.

"Oh. Sorry!" Liao let go of him as quickly as possible, nearly shoving the smaller away. "I will take you back to my room, if you wish me to do so, since you have no room of your own," Liao held out his hand. Zhou YU was taken aback the offer, and the possible implied meaning. He could have slapped the man for it. But, when he thought about the other officers from the dinner the other night, and how they looked at him with such devilish smiles, he thought against it. Not taking Zhang Liao's hand, Yu stood before him with his perfect posture.

"Fine," Yu sighed. "However, do you mind unchaining me?" Zhou Yu held up his wrists and pointed to his neck and ankles. Zhang Liao examined them all greatly. He went over to Dong Zhuo's body and plucked a bunch of keys from it. When he came back to Zhou Yu, he tried every single key on each of the locks. The only one the keys unlocked was the collar.

"I am sorry, Zhou Yu. I do not know where the keys to the others are," Zhang Liao apologized. Zhou Yu shook his head.

"They may be in his throne room," Zhou Yu commented. "Or in his stomach... The man always laid his keys on the table when he ate..." They both shivered at the thought of retrieving the keys if they did indeed lie in the man's gut. Neither of them wanted to look and decided to leave the room. It was already filled with the man's putrid smell.

/

The two men walked in silence along the extravagant halls. Zhang Liao, leading them down the many halls and corridors, looked a little nervous. Zhou Yu assumed it was about the fact that Diao Chan and Lu Bu were upset to the point that they should not be messed with. He wouldn't be surprised if Zhang Liao would force them both to hide at the site of them.

As soon as they turned down a hallway, they heard the screams of a child in pain. Yu winced as the sound and looked over to Liao. The man's face weighed heavily with woe. Another scream and Zhou Yu shivered with a cold feeling, like water, traveling down his spine. He had never heard such screams from children in his life.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Yu asked, a little afraid of the answer. Zhang Liao just looked forward. Pity weaved into his face. As they walked forward, the sound grew louder and louder.

"The sound is coming from the hospital wing that is just ahead of us," Liao replied. Yu looked forward with a saddened face. _Well, at least I know that. I wonder who it is._ As if reading his mind, Liao added, "The screams are coming from a poor little servant girl who was whipped earlier today. It sounds like she is getting her wounds cleaned up."

Yu stared to him with shock clearly written in his expression. _Who in the right mind would whip a mere child?_ Yu's shock quickly turned to anger.Liao laughed a little; Yu glared at him for this. _Why in the world is he laughing?_

"Lu Bu was also angered. She was his favorite servant," Liao explained. "He looked just like him only the horrible truth is that the child's sire is Dong Zhuo." Liao turned his head to look at Yu. Yu could feel the man's eyes boring into his own. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Zhou Yu averted his eyes. "Now that I think about it... You two have the same eyes." Yu's eyes shot right back up to his at this comment.

"Who?" Yu asked, completely confused. If he was talking about Lu Bu, the man before him must be either blind to color or completely daft.

"You and the little girl," Liao clarified. Yu was about to protest to that when Liao continued. "I mean that if one did not know she was Dong Zhuo's child they would think she would be Lu Bu's and yours." Yu snapped his head forward and let his gaze fall to his feet, his hair hiding a blush. _Wait why am I blushing? He is an enemy! And a man at that__..._ Zhou Yu stopped and thought for a moment. _That did not stop Dong Zhuo or any other man I have met._

They continued in silence until they came upon a hallway. This one forked. One way went to the concubine chambers, the right; the other went to the guest barracks, the left. Liao took a left, leaving a confused Yu to catch up with him.

"Sir Zhang Liao, you're going the wrong way," Yu said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Liao asked, not stopping for a single moment. Apparently he had left Zhang Liao's earlier words lost within the many halls long ago. Zhou Yu jogged for a little bit to catch up.

"The concubine chambers are in the other direction," Yu informed, falling into step with the man. Liao stopped and turned to him.

"Lord Zhou Yu, only in the eyes of Dong Zhuo were you one of the concubines. To me, you are a guest of high class," Zhang Liao explained. Yu looked at him in complete disbelief. One minute he was in complete Hell and not twenty minutes later he's being treated like a guest again. _This place is so chaotic..._

"What about the other girls? What is to become of them?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. _They were nice people who were forced into it, just like I was. They were so scared of that pig that they some had actually believe they volunteered for it. They do not deserve to be handed to another like common evening women..._

"They will also be set free. Lord Lu Bu does not concern himself with having women as his personal slaves," Liao explained. Yu hesitated at the answer, stopping his pace entirely. Liao followed suit, staring at the man. He wondered what went on it Yu's mind.

"No," Yu agreed and started walking again. Liao raised an eyebrow at this and continued after him. "They want to go back to being regular servants, and be with their children again." Now it was Liao's turn to be shocked, until he found his voice again.

"As you command, Lord Zhou Yu," Liao replied. It was an unnatural sight to see. An officer treating a former concubine as a master. It was strange and completely out of the ordinary, given any other circumstance.

The two walked farther and farther into the many halls of the castle. Yu stumbled a little every once in a while. He looked outside as they passed a window; it was pitch black._ When did it get so late?_ Yu asked himself, rubbing his eyes. He didn't do well inside stone walls. He could never tell the time like this. One could also hear everything in the silence. A small pin falling onto the stone ground could possibly be heard all throughout the halls. That was not the case with this place for some reason.

It was amazing how silent the corridors were. One could be coming up the hallway and not hear the servants until they passed into the same hall. Zhou Yu was walking just a few steps ahead of Liao. Yu was so tired that he couldn't hear or see anything properly. That was until the two men came to a specific hall that held the two bickering lovers of the night.

Yu was wide awake now because of the shock from a large calloused hand slamming over his mouth, an arm snaking around his waist, and being dragged harshly backward. This reminded him of a horrible memory: the time he was captured by Dong Zhuo. He was pulled up against an armored chest and the two fell to the floor against the wall of the corridor they were just in.

"Are you insane?!" Zhang Liao whispered into his ear. Yu had forgotten that Liao was even there walking beside him. Yu nodded quickly and listened intently, not even bothering to move from his spot.

"Diao, listen to me! The servants-! Lu Bu attempted, but in vain.

"No! I do not want to hear it! Especially not from you, Lu Bu!" She hadn't said his name; she had bit it out with as much venom as possible. Not ten seconds later, there was a small clatter and then a crash. It sounded like glass breaking. By the sound of it, she threw a vase at him, and missed.

"Diao, the servants said that a Beauty-!" Lu Bu tried again but failed miserably as Diao Chan screeched again.

"The servants said _what exactly_?" Diao screamed. Yu was sure that everyone in the kingdom heard it. Even Lu Bu couldn't keep the grimace away at the pitch her voice achieved. "Did they say that a Beauty, even more beautiful than that hideous Diao Chan woman, was here? Did they tell you to go against Diao Chan and commence the plan without telling her? Did they tell you to butcher Dong Zhuo and look for his petty little whore? Did they say that Lu Bu should have him instead of Diao? Did they?!" By this time, her voice had turned hoarse. She sounded as though she had been crying even harder than before.

"I feel slightly insulted now," Zhou Yu whispered against Liao's unmoving hand.

"Rather insult than compliment in this case," Zhang Liao reminded. Zhou Yu gave him that point. The two continued to listen in, Yu moving Liao's hand away and shifted. He didn't notice the shiver that ran through Zhang Liao.

"No!" Lu Bu roared. Diao's sobs went silent. "The servants made me think it was you. They way they spoke made me believe it was you who Dong Zhuo conquered and defiled. I went into a rage because I thought it was you. I love you and only you! Do not ever think otherwise!" Yu sat there, he felt a small twinge in his chest. _I should have at least known that he mistook me for someone else..._ He chanced a look around the corner, despite Zhang Liao trying to pull him back.

Diao was silent with her back to them. Lu Bu was embracing her. Yu hated most women so all he wanted to do was gag at the sight. He pulled out of Liao's grasp and turned to look at him.

"We need to get out of here," Yu whispered suddenly.

"But how? Lu Bu and Diao will see us," Liao protested, giving the other look that told him that he had gone mad.

"Trust me." Zhou you got up, his chains rattling a little. He helped Liao up right after he gained his balance. As soon as Liao was standing again, he was met with a hand shooting across his face. A stinging sensation spread across his cheek.

"What did you do that for?!" he whispered loudly. Zhou Yu huffed and glared at him.

"Do not ever touch my waist in that manner again," Yu ordered. He turned swiftly and looked around the corner. Lu Bu was still embracing Diao, who continued crying into his chest. Something in his head was screaming at him that something was off about her and the way she reacted to things, but he ignored it. He hoped that it wouldn't bite him later. Lu Bu opened his eyes and saw Yu's anxious look. Yu watched as Lu Bu motioned subtly for him to hurry past. Yu nodded his head understanding. He was thankful that Diao didn't notice the small interaction.

Liao rubbed his stinging cheek as he caught up to Zhou Yu. Yu could still hardly believe that little stab in the dark had actually worked. Lu Bu had let him pass without trouble. Yu guessed that it meant he would be in trouble _later_.

/

They continued in silence, again. Sadly, the more Yu walked the more tired he got. He fought of the sleep and kept going. The weight of the chains made him slow down considerably but he was still ahead of Liao. All of a sudden there was a huge tug on his chains at his feet. Yu's feet had been pulled on at an odd angle and he had fallen. His head hit a hard wall, which he then bounced off of and his head hit the hard stone floor.

" Zhou Yu!" Liao yelled; it sounded like a whisper to him. All he knew was that he was in great pain. And it needed the pain to go away soon before he was unconscious. Darkness began to spread from the corner of his eye. There were very few cases on the battlefield that his had happened. He could count them on one hand, after all. And some of those times, Sun Ce had accidently hit him instead of the enemy.

He raised his head a little, fighting off the darkness harder than ever. He looked back to see a little whip around the middle of the chains. Zhou Yu's head was now splitting. He could actually feel a warm wet sensation on the side of his head. The spinning turned to throbbing; his vision darkened and blurred. Yu was surprised he was still awake, though he couldn't hear anything.

Yu looked up as best he could and the last thing he saw was Liao yelling at a person even worse than Dong Zhuo. It had been the very person crying into the chest of the most feared man in all of China. Yu's thoughts at the time were: _Diao. How did I know? I was wrong earlier... I am in Hell. I just hope that I will not be stuck in it forever..._ That was the last thing he thought before his vision turned to black and unconsciousness overcame him.

**/**

**SXH: Wow. 0_o I think I did this chapter a little bad. I think everything went a little too fast...**

**Zhang Liao: I think it is fine.**

**SXH: STRANGER DANGER! *hides behind Lu Bu***

**Zhang Liao: What?**

**Lu Bu: *glares at Liao* What did I say about being near her?**

**Zhang Liao: *sweats* I swear I didn't do anything!**

**Zhou Yu: Lu Bu, stop it. Liao, shut up.**

**Liao & Lu Bu: 0_0**

**SXH: Thank you! *hugs***

**Zhou Yu: You're welcome. Personally, I found this really interesting. You should keep up the good work. Though, only make things faster during the really important scenes. *pats her head***

**SXH: Thank you, Big Bwother! *runs off to play***

**Liao & Lu Bu: Why did you lie to her?**

**Zhou Yu: I have my reasons... I am a horrible person, am I not?**

**Liao& Lu Bu: Yeah.**

**Everyone: Hope you enjoyed and please **_**REVIEW!**_

_**/**_

_**Lu Bu: Or I'll come after you.**_


	4. Prisoner

**((SXH: Hey! I am happy to present the next chapter of **_**To Hell and Back Again**_**! Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think. It took me forever to work on it so I hope you like it!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. I only own the story line and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Cursing, crying, and violence.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 4: Prisoner

/

Yu's body felt like it was made out of lead. His head hurt like hell just from the slightest movements he made, almost like his brain was bouncing in his head like a ball. He felt drained, yet despised laying there, wherever he was. Yu searched his body for an energy to get up or move. Finding only a little, he barely cracked opened his eyes and was blinded by sunlight. He tried block out the light as best he could with his hand, but pain shot through his arms. They hurt badly and were really stiff. As he tried to bring his hands to his face he found that they were locked to the headboard. His hands had been bound above his head all night. _No wonder they hurt... Are all the people here sadistic bastards? Do they just like torturing the people they capture by give them a small taste of freedom and them capturing them again?_ Yu wondered.

Zhou Yu tried to rub his ears against his arms. They hurt from the sounds that he heard. The sound did nothing to lessen the pain in his head. On the contrary, they hurt even worse than before. _What is that sound anyway?_ Yu wondered. _Is that a...?!_ He started to panic when he realized what sound he had awoken to really was. Zhou Yu had awoken to the sound of metal scratching stone. He knew it was the sound of sharpening metal against a whetstone. He turned his head to the noise, though he was afraid of what he might see.

But, he relaxed when his eyes landed on Zhang Liao, who was sat in the corner of the room. He had merely been sharpening his weapon, without paying any attention to him. On second thought, they may not be a good thing. Liao looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh, you are up," Liao said. Yu could tell he was less enthusiastic than last night. He seemed almost sad.

"Lord Zhang Liao, what is going on? Why am I chained?" Yu questioned. Liao frowned and stopped what he was doing, lowering his head in the process. Not so sure of what to make of it, Yu felt the prickles of uneasiness come back. "Zhang Liao?" Yu asked. When the man didn't answer him, Yu's uneasiness turned to fear instantly.

The door to Yu's right opened softly. He could not help but scowl at the person before his eyes. _She_ was there, with her 'Oh, so sweet' smile. It was that manipulative smile that made Zhou Yu sick to his very core. He could never trust a woman who wore that smile. Especially one who wore it better than anyone he had ever seen.

"Oh, so he is awake?" Diao asked, turning to look at Liao. He nodded in confirmation.

"Yes he just woke up, Lady Diao," Liao answered. Diao opened the door more and stepped inside without even being invited in. "Though, he is stiff and aching. Can we at least unchain him?" Diao shot him a sweet look that said, 'Don't even think of something like that.'

"Now, Lord Liao, you know I cannot do that. I cannot risk him running away at a time like this," Diao explained with a sickening smile. Zhou Yu mimed puking off to the side. Liao saw it, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"What are you talking about, Lady Diao?" Zhang Liao asked. Diao's smile grew even more sickening.

"Well, we will be going to war soon, so we will need some more men," she laughed. Zhou Yu ground his teeth. Something about this woman made him hostile and disrespectful. She really rubbed his the wrong way, reminding him of someone he used to know.

"What in the world makes you think that I will help you?"Zhou Yu hissed before he could stop himself. "What makes you think that when you have already captured me for a second time, tied me up, and nearly _killed_ me! I would never follow, or help for that matter, a person who thinks they can get what they want when they say so! Especially, when that person is a slimy, manipulative, prissy ass bitch like you." He ended his rant by spitting at her feet. Zhou Yu had no idea where it all came from. It was like the sight of her unleashed the fires of Wu within him, and there were no way to stop it.

Diao had went silent as soon as she heard this. She stared at him in shock for a long time, not knowing what to do. Finally, she hung her head and ran out of the room. Liao soon realized what she was doing and knew that it wasn't good.

"Lord Zhou Yu," Liao started. "I do not think you should have done that."

"What do you mean?" Yu growled. Yu was still furious. He would soon follow the Yuan Shou than work with her. No. He wouldn't even be working _with_ her. He would be working _for_ her, like the slave had had been not twenty-four hours earlier. Sadly, Yu soon found out what Liao meant. Diao returned sooner than Yu thought she would have. And worse, she brought company. _I was right about one thing. She is manipulative..._ Yu thought.

She was so manipulative that she had strung ropes around the mightiest warrior's heart and learned how to out on a puppet show with them. Now, this puppet show was going to possibly end as a tragedy. Yu could see his fate even now. Dying at the hands of Lu Bu, like so many others have. Only, he was not on the battlefield. He would not die an honorable death. He would die as a slave who talked out of term. As the warrior approached, Zhou Yu could feel his hope slipping away from him. He could feel the malice even now. It was the less intense from last night, but Yu knew that it was now directed at him.

"Filthy scum!" Lu Bu yelled, stopping at the strategist's bed and yanked the chains around his wrists. the man was so strong that he effectively broke the chains from the headboard. "How. Dare. You. How dare you talk to Diao in such a way?" Yu squirmed, instinctively trying to get down but the pain all over his body just grew. "Apologize to her, now!" Yu held his tongue. If he was going to die. He would not yield to the demands of the person he did not truly serve

"Stop!" Diao screeched from the door. Yu narrowed his eyes at the order. _Now she wants to help?_ Lu Bu didn't seem to hear her though. Instead, he continued to dangle Yu in the air and scream in his face.

"I told you to apologize!" he howled. Zhang Liao didn't get out of his seat; he knew better than to try and reason with Lu Bu while he was like this, even if he wanted to help the other. Zhou Yu looked over Lu Bu's shoulder and saw Diao's face. He had seen the kind of face many times before; _tear-streaked_ face, _sobs_, and _sorrowful_ features.

Yu's ex-wife had always pulled that on him to get what she wanted. Xiao Qiao had _loved_ him until she stabbed him in the back, in more ways than one. Even to this day he didn't forgive her betrayal. But that wasn't important now. What matter now was the pain spreading over his body and he could do nothing about it. The pain in his left arm grew and grew. He yelled in pain. Meanwhile, Lu Bu was still screaming at him to apologize.

"I said _now_!" Lu Bu yelled. Yu frowned deeply, using his legs to try and kick the man. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to feel it, so Yu tried something else.

"And I say, _never_!" Zhou Yu screamed right back. Lu Bu looked taken aback a little. Yu had guess that no one had ever yelled back at him. Then, Yu screamed in pain as he was roughly grabbed on his left arm. Lu Bu squeezed it as if to let out his rage. "Stop! You are hurting me!" Zhou Yu screamed when excruciating pain went through his left arm. Yu turned pale when he heard a sickening crunch come from it. He felt nauseated, like he was going to throw up, had he had anything in his stomach to bring up.

He bit his lip to silence his screams. Blood went down his chin, but no tears, ones that he held back with all his might. Yu looked up defiantly at Lu Bu. All of a sudden, Lu Bu just stopped. Confusion filled Yu's features as Lu Bu set him on his feet carefully. He was met with pain in his ankle as soon as there was pressure on it and fell to his knees instantly. Then the burning set in. The painful hot burning like having a branding iron pressed against one's arm.

As Yu cradled his broken arm, Lu Bu spoke suddenly. Surprisingly, there was concern in his voice.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Yu couldn't speak out of surprise, confusion, and pain. He slowly tried to get up again but stumbled and fell on his right side. Lu Bu nodded in understanding. "Zhang Liao, unchain him." Liao grabbed the keys from Diao's waistband, rather disrespectfully, and unlocked the cuffs around Yu's wrists and ankles. He then moved out of the way as Lu Bu approached.

"I will take you to the hospital wing," he decided. Suddenly, Zhou Yu found himself pulled up against Lu Bu's chest tightly. As Lu Bu walked out, Yu realized that Lu Bu was holding him bridal style. Irritated by it, Yu also noticed that they were nowhere near the medical wing. So, as he waited to arrive to be treated, he silently forced himself to calm his breathing from the exertion to fight the pain and sobs. Soon he forced himself asleep, to rid his mind of the pain completely; not at all hearing Diao or anyone talking.

/

"Why did you take off his chains?" Diao asked in a panic as she watched him go down the hall. Liao was following him silently.

"I do not think he is going to run away with a sprang ankle and a broken arm," Lu Bu stated simply. Diao's panicked look grew visible quickly.

"B-But what about when he gets better?" Diao squeaked.

"By that time, I am sure he will either be gone, a loyal officer, or dead," Lu Bu said dully. Diao fell silent. Lu Bu felt the man's steady breathing against his chest, not the heaving, strained breathing only minutes before. He looked down and was met with the beautifully sleeping face of the man. _Wait... beautiful?_: Lu Bu thought. He shook his head and cleared his head of all those thoughts.

Though, he couldn't help thinking that the man looked so much like his Little Ying. The odd sense of not wanting to hurt the man had crept upon Lu Bu earlier, even now. This time he just went with it. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw Yu sleep. When he quickly realized this he quickly frowned and kept walking, maybe just a little faster than before.

Though, that defiant expression on the man's face was something he couldn't keep out of his mind. If he remembered correctly, Zhou Yu was from Wu. He liked Wu warriors because they were not cowards like the others. They held their ground and were great fighters. They were the best challenge he faced. Now he had one in his palace. This could be interesting.

As soon as they arrived, Lu Bu immediately started to shout orders. The medics ran to get the supplies needed while Lu Bu calmly walked over to Ying's bed and set Zhou Yu on the one next to her. Ying had been awake but she hadn't been for long.

"Lord Lu Bu?" she asked in her sweet and innocent voice. Lu Bu turned to her with a smile; he had no idea that he was being watched by Liao and Diao Chan. In fact, he had forgotten their presence a while back.

"Yes, Little Ying?" he replied.

"Who's the pretty lady?" she asked. Lu Bu thought about what and how to explain it to her. The child was never very comfortable around people from different sides of the war, not that it was a bad thing. But, the fact was, Ying feared strangers. Not just that, she even feared some familiars.

"He is..." Lu Bu trailed off. Then, he got a sudden idea and decided to go with it. "He is going to take care of you. When I am gone, he will take care of you and teach you everything you want and need to know."

"He?" Ying murmured then giggled bubbly. "He's pretty for a boy! If he's taking care of me, can I call him 'Momma'?" Lu Bu laughed and watched the doctors swarm around the man.

"As long as he's fine with it," Lu Bu said without thinking and smiled to himself.

/

Yu felt his consciousness slowly come back to him. He looked around the room to see it was dark again. _Figures._ He thought. He tried to sit up but felt something against his side cling to him tighter. He looked down and saw it was a little girl. She was injured, covered in bandages and small cuts. She looked like she had been whipped.

He laid back down and felt the girl snuggle even closer. A smile tugged at his lips at her innocent sleeping face. Yu had no idea that he wasn't alone in the room. He had been too preoccupied with the child.

"If you are wondering, she really was whipped," said the other occupant. Yu nearly jumped out of his skin when the man spoke. His eyes zoomed over to the man and relaxed as his eyes landed on Zhang Liao again. His eyes held a look that asked, 'who could have done this to a child?' "Lu Bu believes that it was Dong Zhuo who did it." Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound right. Dong Zhuo was many things, but he never saw the man touch a child. He seemed to avoid them altogether.

"You think it was someone else?" Yu inquired, his voice more raspy than he would have liked it to be.

"Yes, but I will not say any names," Liao said simply. Yu looked back down at the girl in pity. _Only the coldest of heart could do this to an innocent child._ Yu thought.

"That is why he stopped," Liao stated suddenly. Yu stared at the man in complete confusion. The statement had thrown off this thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Yu questioned.

"Your eyes remind him of her," Liao replied. Yu held confusion even more clearly on his face. "Your eyes are a similar color as hers, if not the same," he explained. Yu looked at the girl and Liao slowly nodded.

"Alright. But what does this have anything to do with Lu Bu?" Yu whispered. Yu looked back at him expectantly. "Well?" Liao sighed at his persistence.

"Look a little closer," he replied. Yu glared at the man but did so anyway. Yu looked down at the beautiful girl. His eyes widened and he nearly gasped at the resemblance. "Looks just like him, does she not?"

"Is she-?" Yu stopped, unable to finish, and he turned to Liao.

"No. She is not," Liao replied to the unfinished question. "Her looks are very misleading, especially for the daughter of Dong Zhuo." At those words, Zhou Yu paled considerably.

Yu looked nervously down at the girl and then back to Liao. Liao seemed to notice the man's reaction and bowed his head. "I am sorry. I should not have brought that up." Yu stared down at the girl and unconsciously put his hand on her head. Her looks were very deceiving indeed.

"Does Lu Bu care for her then?" Getting a nod of approval, he went on. "And Diao?" There was silence. Liao shifted uncomfortably. Yu got the message. He got very angered look upon his features before they turned stoic again. "Them she needs a motherly figure..."

"Lu Bu was going to ask you to stay and be here with her while he was at war," Zhang Liao said quickly.

"Ask?" Yu inquired. The very thought made him think a little better of the warrior.

"Well, more like demand," Liao laughed nervously. Zhou Yu smiled at that, despite the fact that he was still furious about his capture. It seemed just like Lu Bu to do something like that, and he didn't even know the man that well.

"I will do it," he said suddenly. Liao stared at him in complete confusion. "I will do it. Not for Lu Bu, but for this little one," Yu declared with a smile playing on his lips. Liao smiled back.

"That is good to hear. It would do us all some good with someone like you here," he said. "You might even melt some of our cold hearts."

"You are too kind, Zhang Liao. I do not think I deserve such a compliment," Yu said, blushing lightly.

"I believe that one, who can stay in the same room as Dong Zhuo for so long and still fight back, deserves more than compliments," he shot back, with a good-hearted tone. Yu continued to smile. "Now, if you do not mind, I must leave. Even I have important work to do."

"Then, you better leave. You should not be here talking away the night with me. Go and do your work," Yu said cheerfully and waved his hand, shooing him away playfully. Zhang Liao stood and grabbed his weapon.

"Good-night, Zhou Yu," he said and walked out the door.

/

Zhang Liao was on his way to his room when he saw Lu Bu heading his way. He seemed to be heading to the hospital wing. Liao kept walking until the both of them stopped at the same time, side by side.

"He agreed to do it. Not for you but for the little girl," Liao said with his deathly calm voice.

"It does not matter. As long as Ying has someone to take care of her," Lu Bu replied curtly. Liao was silent for only a moment.

"Speaking of Ying, I have been watching her. She seems to flinch around one person in particular." Lu Bu raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" Lu Bu inquired.

"I cannot be for certain, but I suggest you keep a close eye on her. Maybe you should ask her who really whipped her," Zhang Liao said. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the hall as Lu Bu just stood there. Wishing to leave the uncomfortable presence. "I will be on my way now. I do hope that Lord Zhou Yu gets well soon." The last part he mumbled to himself and walked off.

Lu Bu moved on as well, continuing the paced he had started out with. He lightly smiled at the thought of Little Ying's smile when she found out about Zhou Yu's staying.

/

Zhou Yu was still lying down with his arm over Ying. The little girl was so sweet looking. After all that had happened to him, he just wondered what he was getting himself into.

The little girl started to stir. He looked down at the little one again, waiting for her to awake. Her eyes fluttered open only for a moment and closed back. In that moment Yu almost gasped at the sight. The girl's eyes were very similar to his own. He tried to look again but she was already sound asleep. _This must be the reason he chose me to look after her. But it cannot be the only reason. I cannot help but wonder what it could be._ Yu thought. He looked down again to see the little one remained asleep. Yu found that his own eyes were heavy. Yu closed them and welcomed sleep easily now.

**/**

**SXH: Yay! It's finally done! Do you have any idea how long it took to revise that piece of crap it used to be? A long time.**

**Zhou Yu: I'm sure it did...**

**SXH: You all right, Yu?**

**Zhou Yu: I ache all over...**

**SXH: I bet you do! After all the injuries that I've put you through in just the first four chapters!**

**Zhang Liao: I don't think that's something to brag about.**

**Zhou Yu: Especially since the man actually **_**did**_** break my arm!**

**SXH: Hey, you signed the contract. You can't get out of it. So suck it up and deal with it.**

**Zhou Yu: I have a feeling I'm going to regret this story...**

**Lu Bu: Me, too.**

**Zhang Liao: That's funny, I was thinking that we are going to see a lot of naked Zhou Yu.**

**Lu Bu & Zhou Yu: O_O**

**SXH: *covers Zhang Liao's mouth with duck-tape and ties him to a chair* Now, now, Zhang Liao. You know better than to spoil the story. Now you have to go to the Fan Room and let the boys and girl do whatever they want with you.**

**Zhang Liao: Mooooooo! Moh he An Oom! (NOOOOO! NOT THE FAN ROOM!)**

**SXH: Pardon me? I couldn't quite hear you. Oh well, it doesn't matter. *shoves him in the Fan Room where screams can be heard* Ahhh. Music to my ears~! Shall we end the chapter?**

**Lu Bu & Zhou Yu: O_O *hiding***

**SXH: *shrugs* Suit yourself. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read it. Don't be shy and drop off a review to tell me what you think. I've been through this chapter twice and I want to know if there are still any grammatical errors, so please tell me if there are. See you next time~!**

_**Bye~!**_


	5. Settling In

**((SXH: Finally! It's done. I finished it in one night! This chapter and the next are dedicated to **_**Sand Dun**_**! Thank you for telling me and getting rid of my writer's block! This chapter is a little boring so bear with me here. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter along with the next.))**

**Warning: Nothing really...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and Little Ying...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

When Yu awoke again, it was morning. He looked down, wanting to see the small girl, but she wasn't there. He shot up to a sitting position, panic flooding through him. Yu swung his feet over the bed and stood. He ignored the wave of dizziness and looked around the room. He didn't see her anywhere.

The medics were just coming in and saw his get up. They ran over to him, trying to get him to lie back down. Zhou Yu pushed them out of the way as he headed for the door.

"Sir, you can't leave!" one of the medics said urgently.

"I have to," Yu said back. "I don't have time to waste!" Next thing he knew, his arm was wrapped up in a splint and said arm was put into a sling.

"There," said a very stubborn medic. "You can go, cut come back if you feel any worse!" The medics backed off and allowed him to run away from the hospital wing. They already knew who he was looking for. Lu Bu had already told them about the situation.

Yu ran down many halls of the building. He searched frantically for the child but couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Soon, he found himself running to Lu Bu's room. He was running so fast that he was almost a blur. He crossed paths with many of the other officers, even Liao.

Liao was walking peacefully down one of the many halls. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind pass him. He looked back to see Yu running in a sort of panic. Zhang Liao was dumbfounded. Yu was running so quickly, Liao believed for a moment that it was actual wind that passed him.

Liao rubbed the back of his head and smiled. _His ankle seems better. I thought the medics said that it wouldn't be better for another week or two. Oh well. At least he's okay._ : He thought. _He must be looking for Little Ying._

Yu was running so fast that he stumbled to a stop in front of Lu Bu's open bedroom door. He nearly passed it so he put his hand on the doorframe to help him stop and keep his balance.

"Lord Lu Bu, I-" he stopped himself when he saw Lu Bu on his bed with the little girl asleep in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked, looking for an explanation. Yu looked at the little one again and the back at her holder. Not wanting to anger him again, he bowed his head.

"I apologize. I awoke earlier and didn't see her anywhere. I came looking for her," Yu explained. He only got a grunt in response. Yu mentally scowled at that but didn't say anything. There was a silence between the two that grew even more uncomfortable by the minute. Then Lu Bu did something that shocked them both.

"It seems as though your ankle has made a full recovery," Lu Bu commented. Yu raised his brow. Was the mighty Lu Bu really trying to strike up a decent conversation? Yu waited a moment before replying.

"Yes, it seems it had," he said. The silence grew awkward between them. It was so dense that Ying shifted in her sleep. "Sir?"

"Hm?" Lu Bu replied.

"I was wondering if you would like me to teach her anything," Yu said while looking at the girl in the larger man's arms.

"Now that you mention it, there are a few things," Lu Bu said, scratching his head with his free hand. "Right now, I want you to teach her the basics. I'll handle her military training." Yu gaped at him. He was going to teach a six year old how to fight. Zhou Yu shook his head at the thought.

"Alright. So that it helps her, I must ask: How much does she already know?" Yu replied.

"You will have to ask her that. Believe it or not, I haven't been able to spend time with her at all," Lu Bu said. Yu looked confused.

"Why?" Yu asked honestly.

"She's a servant. Do I really need to explain?" Yu thought about this for a few minutes. He didn't understand it at all. Though, if that was all that was keeping him away, then it could be fixed.

"She doesn't have to be," Yu blurted out. Lu Bu's attention was now fully on him. Yu felt all his nerves go into overdrive. He felt Lu Bu's eyes scan him over. He was looking, waiting for Yu to explain. Yu built up all his courage and made himself speak again. "She doesn't have to be," Yu repeated, softer than he wanted. "If you love her so much, then why no adopt her? Then she would be safe from abuse of the soldiers," he continued.

Yu watched as Lu Bu gently pet the girl's head. "You would also have more time with her," Yu went on. The fierce man looked pleased at that. "You would also have more rimes like this."

"I know," Lu Bu said suddenly. "But I can't. If I did, I would have to take her to the battlefield with me. You were in the military; you know that if there was no one at home to protect the child, then the child must join the parent on the battlefield. I don't want that..." Yu's eyes were wide with shock. This place was very much different than his home.

"No," Yu said softly. "It is different in the Wu territories..." Yu trailed off. He dared to sit on the bed in front of Ying. "If the child had friends, whose parents liked them enough, and then the child would stay with that family if their parents were incapable of taking care of them. So if a child didn't have a mother or their mother was sick, and their father was in the army, the child would stay with friends until said father returned. And vice versa..." Yu looked down at the small girl. "What about her birth mother?"

Lu Bu stared at the man before him. He couldn't believe this man was trying to help him. He looked at Zhou Yu's eyes, and saw something akin to love in them, as Yu stared at Little Ying. Did this man really love Little Ying like a daughter?

Lu Bu found it very hard to look away from his companion's eyes. Then Yu looked up and met his eyes. "What about her birthmother?" Yu repeated. Lu Bu swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat.

"Dead. She died giving birth to Ying," he said finally.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Yu replied looking back down at the girl. Lu Bu just grunted, not knowing what to say.

"No one could take care of her. Then you came along... I thought it was the perfect thing to do," Lu Bu found himself saying. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides, I needed someone fast since we are going to war soon."

"Oh. I see," Yu said. The two sat there in silence, thinking of what to do. Yu thought, but couldn't think of anything helpful, so he changed the subject. He would think about it later. "Tell me. Why did you choose me? I mean aside from convenience." Lu Bu looked taken aback. He really didn't expect that question to be asked.

Zhou Yu could see the man was struggling with the question. He merely raised an eyebrow as he watched the man search his mind for a suitable answer. "I heard from Zhang Liao that it was because my eyes are similar to Little Ying's," Yu added. He saw the larger man stiffen. He heard the man mummer something close to 'Damn that bigmouthed idiot.'

"That's not the only reason," Lu Bu replied a little too quickly.

"Really now? And what other qualities did you find was suitable for me to teach and care for this girl?" Yu inquired, smirking. He could practically see the gears in Lu Bu's head going into hyper drive.

"Well... um... Your will power. You now, since you stood up against me and Dong Zhuo... Um, your stubbornness; for not apologizing to Diao. I still expect you to do that," Lu Bu said. Yu stared at him expectantly. Now it was Lu Bu's turn to surprise him. "And the way Ying seems to want you around. She obviously wants you to stay..." Lu Bu trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. Yu consider this for a moment.

"I'll accept that answer for now," Yu stated and got up. "I'll leave you two alone. I've got to go find Zhang Liao and ask him where I'll be staying. Good-bye." Lu Bu said nothing.

After a while of looking, Zhou Yu found the man outside. Zhang Liao saw him and joined him inside.

"Good afternoon, Lord Zhou Yu," Liao said.

"Good afternoon, Lord Zhang Liao," Yu replied politely.

"What brings you out here?"

"I wanted to know what room I will be staying in," Yu said, walking with Liao.

"Oh. That. Well, I haven't got a room set up and ready yet," said Liao. "My apologies."

"It's alright," Yu said kindly. "But it's still a problem."

"Um... I could let you stay in my room while we get yours ready, if that is fine with you," Liao offered.

"Lord Liao, I couldn't possibly intrude," Yu answered.

"No. I insist. Actually, I wouldn't mind sharing a room. Besides," Liao continued, "I think it's better than staying with other officers that are just like the pig that used to run this place." Yu smiled at the older man.

"Are you really desperate to get me into your room?" Yu asked.

"Um, well... I um..." Yu laughed at the man's stuttering.

"Then I guess I will have to stay with you," Yu smiled brightly.

"Really?" Liao asked. Yu nodded a yes. "Great! That's great."

I also wanted to know what rooms I'm not allowed in," Yu went on. Zhang Liao thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I suggest you never go into any of the other officers' rooms without permission," Liao said.

"Lord Zhang Liao?" Yu said.

"Yes?"

"That's common sense," Yu informed. The 'oh...' look crossed Liao's face and Yu laughed.

"I suppose that is common sense," he laughed, nervously. "Never go in Diao's room," Liao went on. Zhou Yu laughed again.

"Also common sense," Yu chided.

"Yeah, and obvious," Liao smiled. "I guess that's it, for now. Though, on certain occasions, like meetings, you might not be allowed in those rooms."

"That it?" Yu asked, stopping.

"Yes. Now would you like to be taken to our room or a bath first?" Liao asked looked Zhou Yu up and down.

"Bath, please!" Yu answered immediately. Zhang Liao laughed at the quickness of his answer.

"Alright, I'll send a servant with clothes and the towels should already be there," he said. He found a servant that wasn't busy and gave them instructions to find clothes that would suit Yu. Zhang Liao bid Zhou Yu farewell, and Zhou Yu was led off to the baths.

**SXH**: Alright... I know this chapter was a little boring but just bare with me. I've got the next chapter already written and am going to post it soon.

**Zhang Liao**: Yay! I get to room with Zhou Yu!

**SXH**: *eyes widen* CREEPER! BIG BROTHER, SAVE ME!

**Lu Bu**: *points halberd at Liao*

**Liao**: Oh... Shit... *runs*

**Lu Bu**: There. He's gone.

**SXH &Lu Bu**: We hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. The Incident

**((SXH: Hiya, everyone! This is the sixth chapter and I hope you all will love it. By the way, I made the bathes a little more modern, so don't get onto me about it when you read it. Enjoy!))**

**Warning: Mild pain...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except little Ying and the storyline...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Incident

Zhou Yu stared in shock at who was in the baths. The very man he left awhile ago, who had a very awake Little Ying in his lap, was bathing in a very large hot spring-like bath. Lu Bu seemed to be helping the little girl bathe Lu Bu looked up and them. The servant bowed to the man.

"Sir, do you mind if Lord Zhou Yu bathes with you?" the servant asked. Yu's head snapped in the servant's direction. He looked at the woman like he was crazy.

"What is wrong with the other baths?" Lu Bu inquired.

"They are being cleaned, My Lord," said the man. Lu Bu nodded.

"Alright. It's fine. He may stay," Lu Bu stated. "You are dismissed." With that, the servant left the three alone. Yu didn't move a muscle. He didn't want to bathe with this man. He would certainly enjoy it if he was alone.

Evidently, Lu Bu noticed his anxiety. "You can come and bathe, you know? I may be a fierce warrior on the battlefield but I don't bite unless I have a good reason to," he said.

Yu blushed and undressed carefully. He made sure to cover himself. As soon as he was in the water he let out a low sigh. The lukewarm waters felt amazing. He began to scrub away anything and everything the medics missed with his only good arm.

Yu couldn't help his gaze as it wandered. He stared at the only other male occupant in the bath. Lu Bu really looked different in the bath. He still looked very powerful. Lu Bu's hair slickened back by the water. Yu silently wondered if the man's hair felt as silky as it looked. Lu Bu's tone chest was littered with light scars. Yu could practically feel it's silkiness as he imagined running his hands through it. He could almost feel that man's chest, which was much larger than his, pressed heavily onto his as-

Yu dunked his own head underwater. _What in all Hell are you thinking? _: Yu scolded. _He's the enemy! He belongs to Diao Chan! And he's _male_!_ Yu resurfaced again. Ying was out of the bath and Lu Bu was gently drying her off.

After that, he seemed to try and put fresh gauze on the girl. But he was failing miserably. Zhou Yu dropped his thoughts and decided to help.

Lu Bu cursed frantically in his mind as he allowed Zhou Yu to stay. He hated how he acted around the damned feminine male. When he noticed that Yu wasn't moving from his spot, he said, "You can come and bathe, you know? I may be a fierce warrior on the battlefield but I don't bite unless I have a good reason to."

When the man moved, Lu Bu ignored him and went back to helping Little Ying with her bath. Though, he was having trouble keeping her still; she kept flinching in pain. "Hold still, Ying," he ordered. Ying tried her best to hold still. Minutes went by in silence.

The silence went on and on and was very uncomfortable. It only worsened when Lu Bu felt eyes on him for a few minutes. He looked up slightly to see Yu was looking him over. Yu didn't seem to notice Lu Bu looking at him.

Zhou Yu looked very different when in water. His long hair slickened back to where it reached just above his waist. Yu was very feminine indeed. His hourglass figure certainly gave any man the impression of Yu being a woman. The way the water rolled off of him, the way he seemed to be content and a little embarrassed; it all made Lu Bu feel a familiar heat gather to lower, more private area.

Suddenly, Zhou Yu dunked himself underwater. Lu Bu then decided to take this chance and get Ying out of his lap. He set Ying on the ledge, took the towel, and gently began to dry her off.

"What's wrong, Lord Lu Bu?" Ying asked innocently.

"Nothing. It's just that Bath Time's over," he replied. Lu Bu heard Yu resurface and quickly finished his job. He grabbed the gauze and started to wrap it around her wounds.

He heard the water move behind him. His heart started to pound in his ears. He felt a hand on his arm and he snapped his head, staring at it. His eyes followed the appendage to its owner. Lu Bu looked at Zhou Yu questionably. He couldn't hear anything with his heart still pounding. He just watched as the man's lips moved without hearing a thing.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Yu smiled slightly. Lu Bu had a bad feeling about that. He calmed his heart down just in time to hear what Yu had to say.

"I said: You're doing it wrong," Yu informed. Lu Bu felt stupid. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. Lu Bu got out of the water and wrapped a towel around him. He sat in a chair looking at Yu.

"If you can do it better than me, then do it," Lu Bu said. He sat back as he watched Yu wrap the girl like a mummy. Lu Bu took note that there was some rattling around the faucet in the room.

"There. All done!" Yu said happily to the girl. Ying rose up with a smile on her face. She began running around the spring. "Ying, you shouldn't be running around in your condition. You could slip and hurt yourself!" Yu scolded her. Ying's smile faded as she sat on the edge, letting her feet in the water.

Lu Bu noted the noise was getting louder. He would have to notify the servants and get it fixed.

Zhou Yu Heard the rattling. He didn't like the sound of it. He looked to Lu Bu briefly before relaxing. If Lu Bu was calm about it then there was nothing to be worried about.

Yu was about to get out of the bath when the faucet exploded. Boiling hot water shot out of it. On instinct, Yu grabbed Ying, turned his back and shielded Ying from the scorching heat. Zhou Yu felt the heat and let out a very pain filled hiss. He expected to be hit with more boiling water but was surprised when it never came.

He heard a roar, like a monster in pain, behind him. He let go of Ying. "Go and get help!" he ordered and the frightened child ran off. Lu Bu was protecting him. Their eyes met briefly for a moment before Lu Bu staggered, falling forward. Yu barely caught the man with his good arm. But damn he was heavy, especially when barely conscious.

Yu backed Lu Bu up about a few feet into the shallow end. Yu lost his balance and fell backwards, falling on his ass. Lu Bu now lay on top of him.

"Lord Lu Bu! Lu Bu! Come on, speak!" Yu tried. Screw being polite! Lu Bu was hurt. Yu tried shaking the man awake. Then Yu squirmed, trying to get the man off of him. When Lu Bu's head was on his chest, Yu could see the extent of the damage of the warrior's back.

Lu Bu saw the faucet explode. From there, everything now was moving in slow motion. He watched in absolute shock when Zhou Yu, _The_ Zhou Yu, grabbed his dear Ying and shielded her from the water. _No! I can't let them get hurt!_ : He thought.

Unfortunately, time ticked faster than he thought. Some of the boiling water hit Zhou Yu's back and neck in a spray. Lu Bu couldn't allow anymore than that. He jumped from his seat and shielded the two. As he felt the whole heat of it Lu Bu let out a roar of pain.

He watched as Yu let go of Ying and tell her to send for help. When Yu turned to him, Lu Bu could see the shock and confusion in his eyes. _"His beautiful eyes..."_ said a small voice inside his head. He would have liked to stare at Zhou Yu's eyes more but the pain was too great. He staggered and fell forward.

He felt Yu's good arm try to catch him properly. Yu caught him, but only barely. Lu Bu bet that he was pretty heavy against the smaller man, yet said man was dragging him into shallow water. _"He's stronger than he looks..."_ said that damned voice again.

Lu Bu felt Yu lose his balance and fall. The pain of falling was like a pinprick compared to the pain in his back. He could hear Yu saying... something. He felt himself losing consciousness. He thought of himself as weak for a moment but them remembered that being hit with gallons of boiling water wasn't exactly fun.

He heard more people arrive and gentle hands touch his back. He could make out only a few things. But before he passed out, something caught his attention.

A kind and loving voice, like one of an angel, calling out repeatedly. It sounded sad, scared, and panicking. "Lu Bu," the voice chanted. He reached out and grabbed someone's hand. From the shaking and the angelic voice, Lu Bu knew he shouldn't let this one go. He didn't know who it was, and he didn't care.

Lu Bu felt something drop onto his face and run down into his mouth. Tears. He really didn't care who it was now. As long as they stopped crying, he wouldn't let go. Lu Bu did the only thing he could do. He locked that person's hand into a death grip and wouldn't let go.

SXH: That's it! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think! I've already started on chapter seven! I love all of my readers and will work to the best of my ability! Please review! Bye!


	7. The Awakening

**((SXH: I am so sorry for the late update. My internet has been out for weeks and so I've been typing and writing as fast as I could to get you people to read it. It's been hard to get these done but here they are. My internet had been down for quite a while so please bear with me. I am just getting things set back up.**

**You, my wonderful readers, might not like this chapter due to a small time skip. I came up with the idea last minute and completely recreated this chapter. This was also the reason this chapter was late. I must apologize to all of those who might not like the idea and to those who waited patiently for this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy.))**

**Warning: ****TIME SKIP!**** Diao and her bitchiness, mild cursing, a little blood...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Little Ying and the storyline...**

Chapter 7: The Awakening

_Lu Bu felt something drop onto his face and run down into his mouth. Tears. He really didn't care who it was now. As long as they stopped crying, he wouldn't let go. Lu Bu did the only thing he could do. He locked that person's hand into a death grip and wouldn't let go..._

Unfortunately, Lu Bu did let go. He didn't realize when, but the hand just slipped out of his grasp. To say that he was disappointed would have been a severe understatement. He missed it's gentle, warm touch, the softness of the skin, and something that held the smallest possible hint of love. It seemed silly to think, but it was there. No matter how small, the love was there.

Now that Lu Bu thought about it, he realized that the hand did not just slip away. It was more like pried out of his but another hand. It was taken away by a very different hand. This one felt cold, harsh, with no love at all, and the nails of it were long and sharp. He did not know anyone who had such a hand.

Though, the fact that this hand took away his angel's, was one of the reasons why Lu Bu was not in a good mood as he forced himself to wake up. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but it didn't take a genius to know that it was way too long. It had taken all his will power just to open his eyes. Although, he could tell that was a bad idea. The sun in his eyes only made his mood worse. Add the nearly blinding headache, fatigue, and dull aching in his back; you would have a normally very pissed off Lu Bu.

Lu Bu noticed how he had been sleeping on his stomach. He tried to move onto his side but failed miserably. Pain had shot through his back. It was enough to him visibly cringe and fall back down.

Lu Bu's eyes scanned the room, finding that no one was there. He turned his head to the door, as best as he could, to see if anyone was coming in. Luckily for him, someone was just getting in the door. He couldn't see their face because the person seemed to be speaking to someone just outside the door. He could tell the person was male because of his clothes. But there was only one person with that height and hair color.

Zhou Yu seemed to be carrying a pot with water in it. Lu Bu tried to see who he was talking to but couldn't lift his head to see anything because of the damned crick in his neck. Although, he did catch a little of what the feminine man was saying. He said something like, "We can only hope..." With that, Zhou Yu turned around and headed in, kicking the door closed behind him.

"I really hope so," Lu Bu heard him whisper. He went over to the cabinet and got a few common herbs, grinded them up and put them in the pot. Then Lu Bu asked himself: 'Since when had he become so familiar with this place?' Lu Bu stared at the man as he came towards his bed. Sadly, he only took about three steps before Lu Bu decided to make it know that he was awake.

"Hello, Zhou Yu," LU Bu cursed at his raspy voice. He wondered when it had become that way. Zhou Yu stopped in his tracks and looked around. Then his eyes landed on the only other occupant in the room, his eyes locked onto Lu Bu's. In an instant the pot clattered to the floor, water sloshing everywhere. Lu Bu saw the man stare at him in complete disbelief.

"Y-You're awake," Yu whispered. "You're really a-awake..." Lu Bu frowned at his words.

"Of course I'm awake," he rasped, frowning at his voice again. Before he could say anything else, Ying poked her head in the door.

"Momma? Is something wrong? I heard a loud noise," Ying said. Lu Bu saw her look toward him. He watched as her eyes watered up with tears that overflowed as she ran over to him. He grunted in discomfort as she latched onto his arm, hugging it hard and crying. She tried to speak Lu Bu couldn't understand anything she said.

"Calm down, Little Ying," Lu Bu said putting his hand on top of her head. "Calm down," he repeated, softer than before. Ying hiccupped and nodded. She stopped crying the best she could and spoke again.

"You-You were asleep s-so long, L-Lord Lu Bu. W-We thought y-you would never wake up again!" she stuttered. Lu Bu's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Yu was already speaking.

"I will go notify Lady Diao Chan of your awakening, Lord Lu Bu," he said hastily. Lu Bu didn't think before he spoke next.

"No! Don't" he said loudly. Yu stared at him strangely. Lu Bu thought quickly so to not make the situation seem awkward. "Not yet. I need to speak with you." Still giving Lu Bu a strange look, he nodded and sat down next to the bed.

"What is it?" Yu asked. Lu Bu then thought quickly again.

"What is going on?" he asked. "What does Ying mean by me sleeping 'so long'?" Yu hesitated before speaking. Even then, it wasn't what Lu Bu wanted to hear.

"Lady Diao should be the one to tell you, Lord Lu Bu. After all, she is the one you-" Yu tried to say. Lu Bu didn't want to hear it.

"Keep stalling and it won't be a question; it will be an order," he said stoically. Zhou looked away uncomfortably. He sighed and looked down.

"Sir, please stay calm when I tell you this," Yu said, his hair hiding his face. Lu Bu's eyebrows furrowed. What the Hell was going on? None the less, he agreed to stay calm, waiting for Zhou Yu to continue. "Lord Lu Bu... Since the accident, you've been asleep. Not once did you come close to waking up... Not at all." There was silence. Lu Bu was still confused.

"Zhou Yu," Lu Bu said carefully. "How long was I asleep?" Zhou Yu looked up.

"A month," he whispered almost to where Lu Bu couldn't hear him. Almost. Lu Bu was shocked at what he had just heard. A small part inside of him hoped Zhou Yu was pulling some sort of sick lie and had Little Ying in on it, too. Sadly when he stared into those sapphire pools, he knew Zhou Yu was telling the truth. He just didn't want to believe it.

"What has happened while I was asleep?" Lu Bu asked, still in his shocked state.

"Lady Diao Chan took charge and has been working since then. She has been preparing for something, I'm not sure what it is," Zhou Yu explained. Zhou Yu turned away from Lu Bu and cleaned up the mess he made. Lu Bu's mind processed this new information while Yu refilled the pot and cleaned up the mess.

"Whatever she's doing, she will have to talk about to me now," he said and tried to sit up. Zhou Yu and his own back protested immediately. Zhou Yu rushed over to him.

"No! You need to rest, Lord Lu Bu!" Yu said. He gently pushed him back down, not that he needed to since Lu Bu was too weak to keep himself up. Once Lu Bu was back to just lying on the bed, Yu went and got the refilled pot along with more gauze and set it on the bedside table. Lu Bu did not notice this.

"You may go and get Diao now," Lu Bu grumbled, hating that he couldn't even get up. _So this is what I have been reduced to? A sick man in a hospital who can't even sit up..._: Lu Bu thought. Yu sat in his seat, rummaging through the bedside cabinet. When Lu Bu noticed this he said, "What are you waiting for? I said-"

"'You may go and get Diao now,'" Zhou Yu copied. He retracted his hand from the drawer with a small knife in it. "I know what you said. After all I _was_ listening. But I have my orders..." Lu Bu's expression hardened when he saw the knife and looked back at Zhou Yu.

"What are you talking about?" Lu Bu asked. Zhou Yu only shook his head like Lu Bu was stupid and unsheathed the knife. Ying did nothing in this situation. Lu Bu felt a small spark of panic when he saw Yu stand up and get out of his line of eyesight.

"Ying go get some wash cloths and put them in the water for me, will you?" Yu said. Ying ran over to another cabinet and pulled out two cloths and put them in the water.

"There you go, Momma," Ying said and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you, Ying," he said. Lu Bu felt the cold tip of the blade go under his gauze.

"Zhou Yu, What are you doing?!" Lu Bu asked. Then he heard a ripping sound and expected pain. But the pain never came. Lu Bu turned his head to look at you saw the he had cut right through the gauze that covered his back.

"Ying, bring that oil bowl over here, please," Yu said. Ying did just that and Lu Bu watched as Yu put the bloody gauze into the bowl and burned the blood covered gauze. "Lord Lu Bu, to answer your question, I am changing your bandages. Lord Liao knew that all the other medics were busy so he personally asked me to change them," Yu explained.

Zhou Yu went over to the pot and picked up one of the rags. He quickly showed Ying that he wanted her to ring out one cloth and hand it to him after he was finished with the other and to clean the cloth before handing it to him. Yu picked the cloth up and gently laid in on, Lu Bu's back. Lu Bu relaxed instantly.

Lu Bu had to hold himself back from sighing at the gentleness of his hands. He just laid back as the man worked. Lu Bu guessed that the herb that Yu put in the water.

"You seem experienced in this," Lu Bu said casually. Yu didn't even hesitate; instead he seemed to work even better. Was he used to conversation?

"Yes. My childhood friend, Sun Ce, always ended getting hurt terribly hurt by the end of any battle we had. He wouldn't accept anyone to care for them except for me," Yu laughed. "He was an idiot even when we were children." Yu seemed to hesitate at this.

"I am sorry to bring that up," Lu Bu apologized. Then he frowned at himself. _Why am I apologizing?_

"No. It is quite alright. I just wonder if they had to strap him down by now to make him accept medical treatment," Yu laughed again. Yu's hands stopped working. "I'm done..." Lu Bu now found the strength to sit up.

"Thank you," Lu Bu murmured. The two stayed in silence as Yu dumped the pot out and set it aside for washing. Yu then broke the silence.

"I would like tell you something, Lord Lu Bu," Yu said as he sat down by the bed again. Lu Bu at the man.

"Speak then," he replied calmly.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me... again," Yu confessed. He looked to the wall on the far left and away from Lu Bu. Lu Bu raised an eyebrow. He put his hand on Little Ying's head and spoke as she crawled into his lap.

"I didn't save you," Lu Bu found himself saying. "I was merely repaying you for saving Little Ying." For a minute there, Yu had thought he was going to say that he _himself_ saved Ying.

"Either was, thank you," Yu said without protest. "I will go fetch Lady Diao-"

"Lord Lu Bu!" a high pitched, innocent sounding voice yelled. The trio all turned their heads to the door. Diao was there... again. She always seemed to just appear when you least expect her to.

"Speak of the devil..." Yu murmured and stood. "Lady Diao, I was just about to come and tell you. The reason I hadn't sooner was because I had to tell Lord Lu Bu the status of the castle and finish changing his bandages," Yu half-lied. Diao stood there for a moment more when suddenly she burst into a sprint toward Lu Bu's bed, nearly knocking Zhou Yu off his feet.

"Lord Lu Bu, I'm so happy you are all right!" she exclaimed. Ying got up off Lu Bu and backed away slowly, so Diao didn't notice, when Diao neared the bed. But it didn't go unnoticed by Lu Bu. "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

"Lady Diao, I must ask you to keep your voice down. Lord Lu Bu is awake but he still needs his rest. So please lower your-" Yu tried to tell her.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Diao had interrupted. Yu was getting sick of being interrupted today. He could take it to a certain point and she was already nearing said point.

"I beg your pardon?" Yu asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing the horses?" she asked.

"I received no such order," Yu bit out.

"Well, now you did," she spat back at him. Lu Bu took his chance to cut in.

"Calm yourself, Diao" said Lu Bu. "Zhou Yu was only trying to help." Yu stared at Lu Bu like he was crazy, only for a moment before it turned appreciative.

"Yes, my lord," Diao said after a moment's hesitation. "Zhou Yu, please prepare the horses for departure."

"Yes, Lady Diao. And would you please finish bandaging Lord Lu Bu's wounds?" Diao nodded and Yu left without even a good bye. Lu Bu watched as Zhou Yu left, curious as to what it was Diao was planning.

"May I ask why you are having the horses prepared?" Lu Bu inquired. Diao smiled at him, sitting down in the chair that previously held Zhou Yu. She took the fresh gauze from where they laid on the bedside table.

"I am leaving for a little while to see if Wei is willing to make an alliance with us," Diao said happily, gently rapping Lu Bu in the gauze. Though, it didn't compare to Zhou Yu, Lu Bu noted. "They have agreed to meet with us and set up their terms. I promise you, Lord Lu Bu, I will come back with good news!" Lu Bu smiled at her, he was happy to see her smile. Although, he still needed to know some things.

"Why choose Wei? Why not Wu or Shu?" Lu Bu asked.

"We are still not on good terms with Wu since we still have their best strategist. Shu is already in an alliance with Wu and very close to them," Diao explained as she tied bandages off. Her smile faded as soon as she saw the look of disgust on Lu Bu's face. "Is something wrong with Wei, milord? Have I made the wrong decision to try and for an alliance without asking you, lord Lu Bu?"

"No, Diao," he reassured her quickly. "Don't doubt yourself... I just don't like their ways. They are too cunning and sly for my tastes," Lu Bu spat. "But I cannot deny that they are perfect to make an alliance with for now. The only bad part about it is that they know it, too." Diao brightened at his words.

"Shall I stay here and keep you company until the horses are ready?" Diao asked. Lu Bu nodded and listened to Diao talk to him. Though, Little Ying went unnoticed by Diao as she poisoned Lu Bu's mind with lies he would never knew about. Ying stayed where she was memorizing every word Diao spoke, knowing they were lies, but was too scared of Diao to say anything while she was around.

**SXH: **Wow... I am tired... I just finished typing this and it's 3:30 a.m.

**Lu Bu:** You shouldn't stay up so late.

**SXH:** Hey! It's not my fault I can't sleep! I hate the dark!

**Liao:** You could always sleep in my room.

**SXH:** *shivers* I think I would be more scared if I did...

**Liao:** Why do you say that?

**SXH:** Stay away from me, Creeper.

**Liao:** Why?

**SXH:** *yells* Lu Bu, help he's scarring me!

**Lu Bu:** *stands in front of SXH looking down menacingly at Liao*

**Liao:** H-hey, come now. I-It's me, L-Liao. I'm your best friend.

**Lu Bu:** *continues to look down at him and starts to step forward*

**Liao:** *gulps* Uh oh... *runs*

**Lu Bu:** *chases him with his halberds*

**Zhou Yu:** You really need to stop doing that. You could get him killed one day...

**SXH:** *mumbles* Trust me, Yu; you won't be troubled by that idea in later chapters...

**Zhou Yu:** Hmm? Did you day something?

**SXH:** No, no. Nothing at all!

**Zhou Yu & SXH:** Thank you for reading! Tell us if you liked it by _**REVIEWING!**_

**P.S.: Stay tune for the next incredibly dramatic chapters of To Hell & Back Again. Chapter 8 starts the **_**CHI BI SAGA**_**! In this, Zhou Yu faces dramatic, but not exactly bad, changes in his life! I hope you keep reading!**


	8. To Chi Bi part I

**((SXH: Hey guys! I posted this a little later than usual because I tried to get my sister to read my story. She says that she won't read it unless I have posted 4 chapters since she read it last. That bugs me to no end really... but what can I do? Enough about me! This chapter starts the Chi Bi saga. For those of you who don't know, this takes place during the Battle of Chi Bi. I changed a lot of things while writing this but I tried to stay close to the game as much as I could. I failed... This story is just a big 'WHAT IF?' But hey, that's what FF stories are about, right? Anyway, on with the dramatic story!))**

**Disclaimer: I only own Little Ying and the storyline, nothing else.**

**Warning: I can't think of anything except a little language...**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 8: To Chi Bi part I

After an hour or so, a servant came in and bowed to Diao Chan and Lu Bu. "The preparations are almost complete, Lady Diao Chan," the man said. "Lord Zhou Yu asks that you come to the stable now, if you wish to leave as soon as possible." Diao nodded to the oddly handsome servant and dismissed him.

"It seems I must take my leave, Lord Lu Bu," Diao said. She stood up and bowed, saying, "I bid you well." Lu Bu nodded in acknowledgment, saying his good-byes to her as well.

Diao made her way down to the stables. Her foulness renewed when she had to leave Lu Bu. But she made up for it by barking orders at her servants to pack her things and such as she went. All the while, she did what she did best: thinking of ways to rid herself of that retched Zhou Yu.

It must seem terrible, on her part, for not thinking of things sooner, but there was a very good reason for that. She tried her best to get Lu Bu to kill Zhou Yu himself, but he stopped for some reason. She tried to get the reason out of him but he just wouldn't speak his reasoning! Instead, he decided to keep the man here! To top it off, her plan to kill of the damned man and the little pest in the bathhouse backfired!

But this was different. This time she would get rid of him. If Zhou Yu was as pretty as everyone says, then the Lord of Wei will definitely want him. Once that man's gone and can no longer seduce her Lu Bu or protect the brat, she will finally do away with her. With Lu Bu mourning over his precious little 'daughter', Diao will comfort him. _In the end, Lord Lu Bu will only have eyes for me! _Diao thought.

As she thought this, she had somehow reached the stable. As she entered, she noticed that Zhou Yu was sitting down on a hay bale with a cup of tea in his hands. He apparently decided to chat with the stable boy while he shirked his duties. Diao scowled at the two, tapping her foot, waiting for them to shut up. When they didn't as soon as she wanted, she coughed, not too loud but just enough to get their attention. What happened next just made her angrier.

Diao had obtained the boy's attention but she went on completely unnoticed by Zhou Yu. She coughed a little louder. Again, she was ignored, taking her from angry to pissed.

"Zhou Yu!" Diao yelled in a tiny burst of rage. At this, Zhou Yu stopped speaking and the little stable boy flinched. Zhou Yu set his tea down and turned his head to look at her. He smiled as he said, "Well, hello. I am glad that you finally showed up, _Lady_ Diao. It is always good to have the princess grace us with her presence." Diao frowned heavily at the way her title was stressed and the last sentence he spoke.

"Watch what you say, filth," Diao warned.

"I'm terribly hurt," Yu said with a smile. Diao huffed as she walked over to her favorite horse, a white stallion. On her way, she passed by Red Hare. Red Hare reared up at the sight of her. Diao rushed her arms up to guard her face, stumbling backwards.

Zhou Yu ran up in front of her with his hands reaching out for the horse. "Wow, easy there," Yu shouted raising his hands to touch the horse's snout when the horse came back down on all four legs. "Easy there, boy." Yu petted Red Hare's snout, calming it down some more. He patted the horse on the back and then turned to Diao. "You really should be careful, Lady Diao," Yu started. "Spooking a horse says quite a bit about a lady's appearance. And it could also ruin it as well."

Diao fumed. "Just keep control of the damn horse," Diao said quietly. The group waited until two more needed officers arrived to the stable, Gou Si and Zhang Liao. The four of them mounted their horses and were off.

Lu Bu sat in the hospital wing, bored, with absolutely nothing to do. He was annoyed because of the medics panicking over him. The only other person in the room, besides the medics, was Little Ying of course. Although, something was off with her.

"Ying, you are quieter than usual," Lu Bu commented. "Is something wrong?" Ying, who was laying her head in his lap, shifted a little, almost as though he had broken a comfortable silence between them. She turned her head to look at him.

"No, Lord Lu Bu. I'm just tired," she lied. Lu Bu could tell she was. He said nothing on it because he would find out sooner or later anyway. So he nodded, dismissing the subject. He looked back down at her when something crossed his mind.

"Ying, what all have you learned from your teacher?" he asked. He had noticed Ying's speech patter was a little off too. She sounded more educated than before.

Ying's smile was back on her face in no time. "I learned a lot from Momma," she said brightly. Lu Bu still couldn't believe that the man let her call him 'momma'. "He taught me the alphabet and a little on how to speak, my numbers up to one hundred, he taught me how to tell what plants were poisonous and what weren't, and a whole bunch of other things." To say Lu Bu was surprised would be an understatement. He would have never thought that Ying would have learned that much in one month. Was Ying a fast learner? Or was it the fact that Yu was an ex-Wu strategist? _Wait. Since when did he become Yu instead of Zhou Yu?_ Lu Bu didn't know. But he was happy that Ying was learning so much.

"What was he going to teach you next?" Lu Bu asked.

"Momma said that if you never woke up, then he would teach me to fight. He was going to show me some steps but Lady Diao said that she was taking her with him so meet some people," Ying explained.

"The negotiations?" Lu Bu inquired. "I wonder why she took him with her." Ying shrugged her small shoulders.

"I don't know. She didn't say why," Ying replied. Suddenly, Lu Bu got a really bad feeling. His gut was telling him that something really bad was coming and quick, he just couldn't tell when.

"Do you know where it is taking place?" Lu Bu asked. Ying nodded and sat up.

"Lady Diao said they were going to Chi Bi," Ying informed. _That is near the Wu territory..._ Lu Bu thought absently. _What is Diao Chan thinking?_

Lu Bu's thoughts were interrupted as a medic spoke to him. The young woman said, "Lord Lu Bu, your injuries have healed greatly. If it continues then you will be able to return tomorrow morning!" Lu Bu nodded. The medic bowed and left the man alone. For the rest of the day, Lu Bu sat with Little Ying, mostly in pleasant silence.

It hit nightfall quickly for the four officers, although, not quickly enough for Zhou Yu. He did not want to be here but he had no choice. Zhang Liao had to beg him to come with so as not to leave him alone with Diao and, for some reason, Gou Si. Personally, if not for Zhang Liao's pleading, he would not have come here and dealt with Diao, even though she told him he had no choice but to come with them.

Of course, the officers did bring a few troops. They would be stupid if they didn't. Earlier they sent a few scouts ahead to check things out. One of the scouts was now running toward Diao. "Milady! I suggest we stop and make camp," he said, clearly out of breath. Diao scowled at him.

"No, we must keep moving," Diao said stubbornly.

" I am sorry, Lady Diao, but I must insist," the scout spoke. "There is a Shu camp just up ahead. Their troops greatly outnumber our own. It would not be wise to keep going and run into them." Diao stopped her horse. She thought about what she should do. When she decided, she dismounted her horse.

"Make camp," she ordered. Diao turned to Zhang Liao. "Tie up the Wu scum," she commanded.

"What?!" Zhang Liao exclaimed.

"I am not scum," Zhou Yu said calmly. Diao just glared at him.

"Diao, that is hardly necessary," Liao protested.

"I think it is more than necessary," Diao shot back. "We do not want him running off to the Shu troops and telling them that we are here."

"Lady Diao, I highly doubt that he would do such a thing," Liao spoke. "Even if he did, I would think he would have some honor and not sick the Shu army on us like they were a bunch of dogs." Diao laughed at this.

"They might as well be," Diao laughed. "Although, if you won't do it, then Gou Si would gladly do it for you." Zhang Liao's face contorted in anger. He had to hold himself back from grabbing his spear and- _Wow. Calm down, Liao. Cool down before you do something you will regret._ Liao told himself.

"No. I will do it," Liao replied. Gou Si frowned, but dismounted and told the troops to make camp for the night.

"Very well," she said, going to have some troops set up her tent. Zhang Liao dismounted with a look of disgust apparent on his face. when he approached Zhou Yu, his expression softened, looking apologetic. As he helped Zhou Yu off his horse, he whispered his apologies.

"If you would like, I could keep you in my tent. No one would touch you there," Liao whispered. He quickly went over to his horse and grabbed some ropes. I am really sorry about this."

"Don't be, Yu said as Liao bound his wrists together. "Diao Chan is an idiot if she thinks the Shu troops do not know we are here. She greatly underestimates Zhuge Liang." Once his hands were bound, he sat next to a tree watching Liao as he set up his tent.

Once everything was set up, Liao helped Zhou Yu to his feet and led him into the tent. It was a simple, meant to house only one person, but Yu felt slightly safe none the less. "It is a bit small. I hope that doesn't bother you too much," Liao said. True, it was smaller than the cot Yu used when he slept in Liao's room but space never really mattered to Yu. The only thing that did, was when someone invaded his personal space when he didn't want them to.

"No, it's quite alright," Yu reassured. He sat down near the back of the tent, deciding to get comfortable.

"Well, just in case a certain _someone_ decides to check up on you," Liao started, "I need to bind your ankles."

"I understand," Yu said. he moved his legs towards Liao to make it easy for the man to tie him. "Liao, I don't know if anyone has told you but Lord Lu Bu has awaken." Liao's hands stopped for a second.

"No. No one told me," Liao answered. "I wish someone did before we left."

"I would have, if Diao let me out of her sight for a few minutes," Yu complained. "I swear she wants me on a leash or something." Liao laughed.

"That's a scary thought," he smiled.

"No. It's downright disturbing," Yu shuddered.

"Agreed," Liao said. He finished tying up Yu's ankles. "There. I'm done. Make yourself-"

"Liao, go get the firewood," Diao yelled from somewhere outside the tent. Liao sighed.

"In a minu-" Liao tried.

"NOW!" Diao screeched.

"Alright!" Liao yelled back. He looked to Zhou Yu. "Please, make yourself comfortable... That is, if you can," Liao said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you imbecile," Yu said pulling his legs back toward him. "I have been through worse, remember? You're apologies are not necessary." Liao nodded dumbly and left, saying he would be back later. All the while, Zhou Yu sat patiently.

**SXH**: Well, there you have it! Another chapter posted! I'm so happy that I've got it up finally!

**Zhou Yu**: You had them tie me up? Why?

**SXH**: Wait for the next chapter and you will see!

**Zhang Liao**: I can't believe Zhou Yu's tied up in my tent!

**SXH**: Don't get too excited he's not going to be there for long! *evil smirk*

**Zhou Yu**: What are you planning?

**SXH**: You will have to find out in the next chapter!

**Lu Bu**: *sighs* Looks like I'm going to be cut from the story for the next few chapters...

**SXH**: Not completely, Big Brother! *hugs him from behind and is now riding on his back*

**Lu Bu**: Whatever...

**SXH**: Now please tell me what you think of this chapter with a _**REVIEW**_ or two. If you don't I'll enact my rights for the DIRECTOR'S CUT, or in other words my right to dispose of any character I wish. *looks evilly at Liao* Now all I can say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to all the character's I might just cut: RUN, LITTLE PIGGIES, RUN! *rides on Lu Bu's back as he chases said characters*

**See ya later!~**


	9. To Chi Bi part II

**((SXH: Hey, guys! I finally found enough time to type and post this. Normally, I wouldn't have enough time to do so because of a lot of work for school. Even when I have free time, it is normally during school hours. I can assure you that I am still writing but typing is just a small issue... Sorry, guys. And last time, I got a notice that there have been quite a few mistakes in my last chapter. I will make sure there are very few in this. I hope you enjoy this chapter like all the others!))**

**Warning: Cursing and mentions of boy x boy, you all should know the drill by now, I mean for crying out loud it's chapter 9 people!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the storyline and Little Ying. Nothing else.**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 9: To Chi Bi part II

Unknown to them, Guan Ping was watching the camp. He was not alone; his father, Guan Yu, was with him. The two were hiding on a nearby cliff, the brush hiding them from view. Guan Yu was standing watch a few feet away. Guan Ping was spying on the camp. Looking down at the camp, Guan Ping couldn't believe his eyes when his eyes landed on a slightly familiar face. He knew that the person had spoken during the meetings between Wu and Shu, but he just couldn't place a name with the person's face.

"Hey, Dad," Ping called. Guan Yu quickly went over to him. "Who's that? He looks like he's from Wu."

"Let me see," Guan Yu said. Ping pointed toward the tree where Zhou Yu sat. "That is Zhou Yu, the Wu strategist," Guan Yu informed. Ping gawked at the beautiful man.

"Wow. He's pretty," Ping commented. Guan Yu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and he's a man that is much too old for you." Ping gave his father a light glare. "If you are done staring at the man, then let's go report to Liu Bei," Guan Yu said, starting to walk toward the camp.

"Fine. Besides, Dad, I'm not attracted to men," Ping replied.

"That's what you said about Lu Xun. Then I heard from Lu Meng that he saw you in Lu Xun's tent, kissing him," Guan Yu said calmly. Ping's face turned a bright crimson color.

"I-It was just a small k-k-kiss good-night," Ping said defensively. Guan Yu smiled.

"Oh, my sources tell me that it wasn't so small," Guan Yu teased. He loved it when his son was liked this. It was funny how defensive he could be.

"What sources?!" Ping nearly yelled. Guan Yu said nothing. Ping continued to question his father about it as the two neared the camp. Now the two had neared the large camp, enough so that many officers could hear Ping's frustration.

"What's with all the noise?" Zhang Fei asked. Guan Yu laughed while his son just blushed.

"A discussion for another time, Zhang Fei," Guan Yu said when he stopped laughing. "For now, I need to speak with Lord Zhuge Liang."

"The man's busy strategizing with the Wu officers," Zhang Fei replied. Guan Yu raised an eyebrow but then lowered it.

"It is urgent," Guan Yu said simply. Zhang Fei scratched the back of his head.

"Well, alright," Zhang Fei said. "Although, I don't want to get my ass chewed out again by Liu Bei. Hey, I thought something was important and brought a few people into the meeting. Turns out it wasn't very important..." Guan Yu sighed. He just could forget that small incident at Jing Province, could he?

"Zhang Fei, please. Just lead the way," Guan Yu asked, only a little irritated with the man. Zhang Fei nodded and did so. He brought them to a very large tent filled with many Wu and Shu officers.

From Wu was Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Huang Gai, and Sun Ce. From Shu was Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Yue Ying, Jiang Wei, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. They all sat at a large table with a giant map upon it. Zhou Tai did not sit at the table as he was sitting near the entrance along with Zhao Yun.

Liu Bei smiled as Guan Yu and Zhang Fei entered. He stood and said, "How good to see you, Guan Yu! Have you any news?" As Guan Yu took a seat, he too sat down.

"Yes, news that everyone will be happy to hear," Guan Yu said. Zhuge Liang smiled.

"It must benefit us then," Zhuge Liang commented. Guan Yu nodded.

"Not far behind us are some of Dong Zhuo's troops," he began. Many frowned at his.

"How is that good?" Lu Xun asked.

"Yes, I wonder that myself," Zhao Yun agreed.

"Because they have a prisoner with them," Guan Yu went on.

"So? How does that interest us at all? It could just be another one of Dong Zhuo's pet's," Sun Ce cut in. They saw Guan Yu shiver.

"Heaven forbid it," he said. "No... They have someone very important that will help us with our situation..." Guan Yu said. "They have Lord Zhou Yu."

Silence fell upon the tent like the plague. Sun Ce's eyes widened considerably followed by many others. The silence was broken only for a moment by the sound of Lu Xun's body hitting the floor. Thoughts raced through every mind in that room.

Wu had not seen Zhou Yu since he had been captured. The thought of him being in the clutches of Dong Zhuo never crossed their minds. After a month had passed, they had presumed him dead. Now they realized that he had gained a fate worse than being the Death's cruel clutches. Sun Ce let his head fall into his hands to cover his look of utter disgust and horror.

"No way," Sun Ce whispered.

"How long did he seem to be among them?" Sun Quan asked, lowering his head, too.

"He seems to have been with them this entire time," Guan Yu answered. "Though, something does not seem right..."

"What do you mean?" Zhuge Liang inquired, fanning himself.

"Dong Zhuo always leads his troops, he would let no one else," Guan Yu began. "But he was nowhere in sight. It seemed as though, Diao Chan was leading them," he explained.

"That is very odd," Liu Bei said. "Did you see Diao's bodyguard, Lu Bu, anywhere?" Guan Yu shook his head.

"Also missing," Guan Yu replied. "The only officers I saw were Diao Chan, Gou Si and Zhang Liao. Zhou Yu was bound and then was led into Zhang Liao's tent." Sun Ce stood at this.

"What are we sitting here for?! Let's just go and get him already!" Ce yelled. "I'm scared to think about all the things they could be doing to him!" Sun Quan bolted up.

"Calm down, Ce!" he ordered. Sun Ce did not comply.

"Brother, he is my best friend," Ce said with deadly tone. "Telling me to calm down in a situation like this is like telling a lion not to protect its pride..." Zhou Tai stood, ready to protect Sun Quan.

"Let us all sit and think about this for a moment," Zhuge Liang cut in. Sun Ce was about to snap at him before Sun Shang Xiang took his hand. She looked at him with pleading. Sun Ce, unable to resist his sister's puppy-dog eyes, sat back down. He made sure to bite his tongue.

Zhuge Liang turned back to Guan Yu. "Anything else we should know about?"

"No," Guan Yu answered.

"Good," Zhuge Liang said. "We will go rescue Zhou Yu. But we need to do it with stealth. I will send Zhao Yun."

"I accept," Zhao Yun said quickly.

"Who do you choose?"Zhuge Liang asked Sun Quan.

"I will go!" Sun Ce piped up again.

"No, you are not one for stealth, Brother," Quan replied. "I will send Sun Shang Xiang."

"Then it is decided," Liu Bei said. "I must ask you to make haste." Shang Xiang nodded before turning to Zhao Yun.

"Ready when you are," she informed.

"Then let us go," Zhao Yun replied. The two left, leaving all the others to wait in silence. Some talked about strategy while others decided it was time for Lu Xun to wake up from his nap of the floor.

Zhou Yu waited patiently for Zhang Liao to return. While he waited, he found that laying on his side was as comfortable as he could get. When he heard a pair of footsteps outside the tent, he perked up immediately.

"It was about time you showed up, Liao," Zhou Yu said when he had heard the tent flap open.

"I didn't know you were so close with Lord Zhang Liao. As much as I wish to be him right now, sorry, I'm not," said an unfamiliar voice. Zhou Yu sat up instantly, only to be pushed right back down.

"Gou Si, what are you doing?" Zhou Yu asked with venom heavy in his voice. His reply was a hard slap to his face.

"That's _Lord_ Gou Si to you," he spoke. Zhou Yu did not like this. He did not like how he was tied up with this man on top of him. He did not like how this man slapped him. And he most certainly did not like the menacing smirk on his face or the predatory look in his eyes.

"Get off of me now, Gou Si," Zhou Y ordered. This earned him yet another slap on the face.

"I told you before. That is _Lord Gou Si_ to you, bitch," Gou Si growled. Zhou Yu's eyebrows furrowed in anger. He had to think of a quick comeback for that. The only one he could think of was one that Sun Shang Xiang had used on a man before.

"Well, a bitch is a female dog; dogs bark; bark grows on trees; trees are a part of nature; and nature is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment," Zhou Yu said rather quickly. Gou Si seemed confused, so Yu took his chance to knee the man in the balls.

"Gou Si grunted in pain. Now Zhou Yu wished he didn't do that. He had forgotten that he was bound. Gou Si, in retaliation, roughly grabbed Zhou Yu's hair and pulled to where his face was only milimeters from Zhou Yu's.

"I was going to be nice and take you here, and keep some privacy. But now you've pissed me off," Gou Si murmured deadly. I think a place a little more public will make everyone see how much of a whore you really are." Zhou Yu didn't have a smartass comment for that. Instead he spoke with the most deadly tone he had ever given.

"You wouldn't dare," Zhou Yu spat.

"Try me," Gou Si said. Zhou Yu did the stupid thing and did just that. He leaned in close and spat in Gou Si's face.

Gou Si snapped. He grabbed Zhou Yu and dragged him out of the tent. He took Zhou Yu by the throat and slammed him against the tree. Zhou Yu struggled the best he could while he was still bound.

"This is what you get, you whore!" Gou Si whispered, pinning Zhou Yu's body with his. He smashed their lips together, creating a very shocked Zhou Yu in the wake. He soon recovered and bit the man's lip. Gou Si ripped his head back and raised his fingers to his lips. When he saw blood he pulled his hand back, and balled it into a fist, ready to hit Zhou Yu.

All of a sudden, Yu heard a loud _thwack._ He watched as Gou Si's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground, causing himself to slide down the tree. _Now where have I seen this before?_ Zhou Yu thought absently.

"Wow. That was a close call," Yu heard from not far away. He looked up to see Sun Shang Xiang and Zhao Yun, a member of Shu. He wasn't all that surprised. He knew Shu had seen the troops with their owns scouts. He just wondered what took them so long.

"To close for my comfort," Zhou Yu said. "Do you mind?" he asked referring to his bonds.

"No problem," Shang Xiang answered. She took an arrow and cut the rope that bound his hands. Zhao Yun decided to use a different way. He took his spear and threw it between Zhou Yu's ankles. It cut the ropes, but also scared Zhou Yu shitless.

"Please, don't _ever_ do that again," Zhou Yu said as calmly as he could. Zhao Yun just shrugged.

"Zhuge Liang told us to rescue you. We don't have much time before the troops notice Gou Si's absence, so we need to leave. Now," Zhao Yun informed.

"Alright, but I want to know the Wu officers that are at your camp," Zhou Yu said rubbing his wrists.

"It's better if you just come and see for yourself," Shang Xiang smiled. Zhou Yu just nodded curtly and followed.

**SXH:** Yay! Zhou Yu's going back! *cheers*

**Liao:** He left?!

**SXH:** *hits him on the head and knocks him out* Shut up, you don't know yet!

**Diao:** He's GONE?!

**SXH:** *knocks her out too* You don't know either!

**Lu Bu:** *looks shocked* He's going back...? *looks sad*

**SXH:** *hugs him* Big Bwother, don't worry! The story is not over yet. It won't be over for a while!

**Lu Bu:** *hugs back* Alright. I trust you. Just don't do anything bad, ok?

**SXH:** I can't make any promises.

**Zhou Yu:** I have a bad feeling about this...

**Sun Ce:** I don't.

**SXH:** *yells at Ce* This conversation in for main characters ONLY! Get out!

**Sun Ce:** *runs away*

**SXH:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think with a review!

**EVERYONE:** Bye!

**See ya~!**


	10. To Chi Bi part III

**((SXH: Hey, guys! The rest of this month I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can. I've run into some complications with my family so I am going to try my hardest to type. I hope everything goes well and I don't run into more trouble. In this chapter there will be an explicit scene of sex. But you will see that in the warning. I hope you all will love this chapter as it was slightly hard to write. I love you all my beloved readers and hope you review to tell me what you think! Enjoy!))**

**WARNING****: This chapter will contain an explicit scene of sex between two men. This is also known as MxM or yaoi. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Also there will be some cursing.**

**Disclaimer: You guys ought to know it by now. I own nothing except the storyline and Little Ying.**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 10: To Chi Bi part III

Zhou Yu felt extreme joy when he heard that he was going home. He couldn't wait to see everyone, especially Sun Ce. Hell, he would be happy to see Zhuge Liang, even after all the things the horrid man did to him. Yu just didn't care.

He knew how this night would go. He would go back, do whatever it was they needed or asked him to do, he would have a drink in celebration, then he would retire to his tent, or enjoy Sun Ce's company in Ce's tent. Oh how he couldn't wait to get back home!

The group proceeded with caution and swiftness. Sun Shang Xiang was in the front of the group, bow ready to fire at any enemy. Zhao Yun was at the back watching for any signs of an ambush unit or any surprise attacks. Zhou Yu followed along after Sun Shang Xiang, not even paying attention to his two escorts.

As they neared the encampment, Zhou Yu only felt happier. He knew that they were near to the camp. He could tell by the smell of burning firewood and food. He felt as though nothing could ruin his mood. That was until he heard the all too familiar voice of Zhang Liao not far behind them. "Lord Zhou Yu?" Zhou Yu stopped dead in his tracks, while his guards turned to defend him. Their weapons were pointed at Liao, ready to attack. Sun Shang Xiang's bow was poised and ready to fire, aiming to kill. Zhao Yun, on the other hand, was in front of Zhou Yu in a defensive stance, his spear shining in the moonlight.

When Zhou Yu turned around, his happiness faded away when he looked at none other than Zhang Liao. Liao was standing next to a small tree, with a bunch of wood in his arms, His expression showed confusion, then hurt. Yu's previous happiness was now replaced by guilt. The full blast of all that Zhou Yu was leaving hit him. Hard. He was leaving Zhang Liao, a good friend, behind. He was leaving Little Ying behind without the knowledge he had promised to give her. He did not mind leaving Gou Si or Diao Chan. He could live without them. Although, he did not know about Lu Bu. He did not know him very well, but oddly, he didn't want to leave. It could have been fear from feeling his wrath again... He just didn't know.

"Zhou Yu..." Zhang Liao repeated, this time with a hint of disappointment. Yu felt a pang of guilt in his chest and hung his head, in shame.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. Suddenly, he bolted into a run for the Shu camp. Sun Shang Xiang and Zhao Yun were right behind him.

Zhou Yu did not stop until he was well into the camp. When he stopped, he collapsed onto his knees. As he tried to catch his breath, he kept down the bile that was climbing up his throat. Shang Xiang was next to him soon after he fell. She rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down at least a little. Once his breathing was back to normal, Zhao Yun spoke.

"Come. Everyone is waiting," he said. Zhou Yu stood and covered his mouth, still feeling sick. He let the two of them lead him to the tent with everyone in it. Before he went in, he fixed his clothes and tried to tame his disheveled hair. He sighed and opened the tent flap.

Everyone's eyes turned to the entrance. Many of them smiled. Some had to suppress the urge to jump on him and hug him, while others did not. Lu Xun was hugging the daylights out of Yu as soon as he stepped one foot into the room.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" he yelled. "Welcome back!" Zhou Yu let a smile fall upon his lips. Yu patted Lu Xun on the head.

"It is good to be back," Zhou Yu replied. Zhou Yu looked around the room, looking at every person there. When his eyes fell on Sun Ce, he stopped again. He felt a small bit of fear build up in him. What would he think? Would Sun Ce accept him?

Lu Xun felt Zhou Yu's uneasiness and let him go. Zhou Yu stayed where he was. Sun Ce stood and went over to him. Zhou Yu lowered his head, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Ce knew this and felt like lightening the mood.

"Tell me," Ce started. "How is it a bloke like you, could stand being in the same castle as the swine for over a month?" Zhou Yu looked up slowly, his smile renewed.

"Easy when said pig died a month ago," Zhou Yu smiled. Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow. "Lu Bu killed him. He had mistaken me for Diao Chan, so..." Yu trailed off. "To put it bluntly, Lu Bu beheaded him." Disgusted faces were all around the room at the thought.

"I pity the person who had to clean it up!" Ce joked. Everyone laughed. After the laughter died down, Sun Ce took Yu's hand and lead him to the table.

"Perhaps," said Sun Quan. "That is a story for another time." Yu knew he was referring to what he said, not Ce's joke. Yu nodded in agreement. Even though he was around friends, he was extremely uncomfortable being here. _I guess it is to be expected after all I have been through._ : Zhou Yu thought, dismissing the matter immediately. He pushed it to the farthest part of his mind. He had more important things to deal with.

"So, why is it both Wu and Shu are here? Planning to attack Wei?" Zhou Yu inquired.

"Yes, Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun answered. "We were just making some battle plans before Lord Guan Yu informed us of your former position." Lu Xun bit his tongue. Zhou Yu knew what was going through his head. And he could take a really good guess at what was going on in the other's minds as well. He sighed and up straight.

"I know what you are thinking," Zhou Yu started. He looked around at all their faces. "I can assure you it is untrue. Dong Zhuo died the second day I was there. A lot of things happened and, oddly, Lu Bu appointed me to teach some of the servants basic knowledge. Unfortunately, there was an accident and Lu Bu was hurt so terribly that he did not wake up for a long time." Sun Shang Xiang gave him the 'nothing happened my ass" look. And out of the corner of his eye Zhao Yun was giving him the same look.

"Why didn't you leave?" Sun Ce asked, completely oblivious to the two glaring at Zhou Yu.

"I couldn't. I was being monitored at all times," Zhou Yu said, not looking at Ce, though he wasn't lying. "The person assigned to do so was Zhang Liao. I stayed in his room, with my own bed. He provided as protection from the other officers." The silence grew heavy. Zhou Yu began to feel even more uncomfortable with Shang Xiang and Zhao Yu glaring at him full force. "But tonight was different. Diao Chan took Zhang Liao to go looking for firewood, and left me all alone." By now you could hear a pin drop. "Now that _that_ has been, let us get back to the battle strategies. Shall we?"

"Yes," Sun Quan said. "Before the interruption, Lu Xun had suggested a fire attack." _No surprise there. He is a little firebug..._ "Though it is a good idea, the Wei forces are on boats."

"That is troublesome..." Zhou Yu replied. "But even if we do a fire attack, what about the supplied we need?"

"We have plenty of oil," Yue Ying piped up.

"That's all well and good but we need more than that," Zhou Yu said quickly.

"I saw some dried grass just outside the camp, maybe we could use that," Zhao Yun offered. "Though, now the question is: What are we going to do now that we can build a fire?"

"Simple. We put it on a boat that can connect to theirs," Liu Bei stated. "We have the boats."

"But this brings yet another problem," Zhou Yu added. "The wind. There is no telling which way it will blow." Zhuge Liang smiled.

"I will be praying at an alter so that the wind will be on our side," Zhuge Liang informed. "We also have a man on the other side willing to defect if our plans fail. I'm sure they won't, but either way he would defect." Zhou Yu nodded and Yawned.

"Tired Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce laughed. Zhou Yu smiled and playfully elbowed Ce in the side.

"Oh, shut up," Zhou Yu murmured.

"It wouldn't do for you to fall asleep on the battlefield in two days," Sun Quan said with a smile.

"Not like you all can put in your two coins," Zhou Yu playfully informed.

"True, but you still need sleep," Sun Ce replied.

"Yes, go and rest," Huang Gai commented. Zhou Yu looked to Sun Quan, his eyes asking to leave.

"I'll inform you of any to the plan tomorrow," Sun Quan said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Zhou Yu said and stood. "Good-night everyone." At that, Zhou Yu left the tent.

Sun Quan turned to Sun Ce. Ce had watched Zhou Yu as he left, and Sun Quan wasn't the only one who noticed. Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, Lu Xun and Yue Ying did, too. Although, Zhuge Liang was the only one looking at Ce disapprovingly.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Yue Ying asked. "Or are you going to visit him?" Ce stared at the woman before he looked to Sun Quan. His brother nodded.

"Thanks!" Ce nearly yelled before he shot up and ran out the tent.

Zhou Yu was waiting outside for Sun Ce. When Sun Ce burst out of the ten, he immediately ran to Zhou Yu. He grabbed Zhou Yu's hand, dragging Yu in the direction of his tent. Yu didn't struggle; he knew he was in safe hands. However, a small alarm bell rang in his head that said danger. He ignored it, thinking he was a terrible person to not trust his childhood friend. Ce continued to drag him to his tent.

Once the two were safely in the tent, Ce pulled Zhou Yu close to him. Yu wrapped his arms around him, holding him just as close. Yu never wanted Ce to let go, in fear that this all may disappear if he did, just like in the nightmares he always had. Ce was afraid that if he blinked then Yu would be gone. Yu couldn't believe that he was actually back in Ce's embrace. The two of them just stayed like that for a few minutes.

Zhou Yu pulled back a little to look Ce in the eyes. Suddenly, Ce smashed their lips together. Again, Yu did not struggle. He wrapped his arms around Ce's neck, kissing him back. Yu could feel Ce's love in the kiss, so he, in turn, threw all of his love and passion into it as well.

Ce must have felt it because he began to fun his hand under Yu's shirt. Yu pulled away from Ce and Ce began to attack is neck with kisses and bites.

"Ce..." Yu tried but Ce just kept up his assault on Yu's neck. "Ce!" Yu tried again but was answered with a sharp bit into the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Yu gasped and moaned as Ce began to lick the wound. Ce felt Yu's hands run through his hair. "Sun Ce!" Yu nearly yelled as he tugged on Ce's hair to the point of pain. Ce finally let go and look back at Zhou Yu.

"What is it?" Ce asked.

"I don't want to do that today!" Yu answered. Ce's face fell to concern.

"Why not?" Ce inquired. Yu could sense a little hurt in his voice.

"Do not take this the wrong way. I love you, Ce. I really do," Yu started. "I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Why is that, my love?" Ce said as he moved with Yu to sit on the bed.

"Too much has happened in such a small amount of time. I need time to think it all through," Yu replied. Ce cupped Yu's face and brought it to look at him.

"I understand that you are upset and worried with all that has happened. You are too stressed out," Ce said lovingly. "You have so much that is going on that you are having trouble dealing with it all. You need to relax a little."

"I would if I had the time!" Yu snapped. "I never have the time now because I'm always being taken away by someone for some sick reason!" Yu found himself looking staring into Ce's chest soon after he said that. The warmth of the embrace was almost overwhelming.

"I think you should have some time to get your mind off of it all," Ce said. "I can make that happen." This time, Ce's breath ghosted over Yu's ear. "I'll make everything go away. But only if you let me. Just one night... I promise, you will love it, _Yu_..."

Something about the way Ce said his name made him say yes. He did not know what it was but he couldn't tell if he should like it or if he should be scared.

Either way, it is irrelevant now. Yu's lips were again locked with Ce's, as Yu lay on the bed with Ce on top of him. Ce moaned into the heated kiss but pulled away to take off his shirt. Yu did the same before he pulled Ce's strong body back to him. Yu gasped as they finally met skin to skin. But his gasps turned into moans as Ce rubbed one of his nipples. Ce felt the nubs harden under his touch and he smiled. Yu pulled Ce down to kiss him again.

The kiss was rough, almost bruising. Ce pulled back and looked at the sight before him. Yu's hair was spread over the pillow like a halo, his beautiful dusty nipples perked, his eyes bright and sparkling, and his lovely lips were kiss swollen. Ce hissed him again, more gently thins time but not any less urgent. Yu gasped when Ce's hand wandered to his chest and pinched his right nipple. Ce took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into Yu's mouth. The two of them fought for dominance over the kiss. Yu lost and had his mouth mapped out by Ce's tongue. They broke the kiss and Ce decided to go lower.

Ce kissed, licked, nipped and sucked at the places he remembered were sensitive. Yu tried to hold back his moans by biting his hand. Ce continued down, leaving butterfly kisses as he went. When he reached the hem of Yu's pants, he pulled them down. Yu's erection sprang up from the fabric. Yu covered his eyes, with the hand he had bitten, in embarrassment. Ce smiled and kissed Yu's inner thigh. Yu gasped then shivered. Ce then began to kiss Yu's hips while his hand snaked up and played with Yu's left nipple.

Yu was getting frustrated as he felt Ce continue to kiss around the place he wanted but never actually touching it. The man was purposely avoiding his lower regions. Yu growled when the man just continued to do so. "Damn it, Ce..." Yu whispered. Ce raised his body and took Yu's other nipple into his mouth. Yu bit back a moan and glared at CE. "Sun Ce..." Ce let go and looked at him a bit curious as to why Zhou Yu had said his full name.

"What is wrong?" Ce asked innocently.

"Sun Ce... I have not done this in a month and your little act is not helping me as you so claimed it would," Yu said in an unusually deadly tone. "Unless you plan to go any further, I would like to leave. Because for right now, I could not possibly care less for foreplay..." Yu gave Ce his deadliest look he could muster. Unfortunately, with the way he was now, it only made him look cute. All Ce did was smile and kiss him again.

"How could I say no to your cute face?" Ce replied. Ce again went lower and took Zhou Yu's erection. YU couldn't help the strangled moan that left his lips when he was suddenly enveloped in such heat. He dug his hands into Ce's hair, gripping tightly as his toes curled. Zhou Yu was surprised how quick he had turned from his usually calm collected self, to a moaning mess on Ce's bed. Ce circled his tongue around the head before he quickly deep throated Zhou Yu.

Ce could feel Yu squirm and try to buck his hips up, but he had a firm hold of them. Yu writhed on the bed from the feeling, especially from a particularly hard suck from Ce. He could feel it all coming to an end all too soon.

"Ce! I'm going to- Ahhh!" Yu moaned. Just as he was about to release, Ce pulled back. Yu glared at him through half lidded eyes. "I really hate you right now..." he breathed.

"I know you do," Ce replied. Ce then reached over to the scented oil on his bedside table. It smelt like freshly picked flowers. After coating his fingers generously, he took his hand away and kissed Yu gently. He spread Yu's legs and inserted the first finger quickly. He worked the finger in and out of Yu to get him used to the feeling. He added the second and then the third, quickly preparing him.

When he thought Yu was ready, he took his fingers out, coated his erection and placed it at Yu's entrance. Yu tensed beneath him; _No doubt from memories of the pig..._ Ce thought. Ce raised one of his hands up and petted Yu's hair. Ce kissed Yu again for reassurance. But when they parted, Yu didn't expect to be flipped onto his stomach. Now he really didn't like this position. It made him feel like nothing more than an animal.

"Ce?" Zhou Yu asked. Ce kissed the back of his neck affectionately.

"Don't worry," Ce whispered in his ear. "It's more pleasurable this way." _For who?! And how do you know that? We've never done it this way before!_ Yu thought. Zhou Yu then felt Ce's erection at his entrance and tensed again. "Calm down," Ce murmured. "Relax..." Ce reaches around and grasped Yu's erection and started to rub it. Yu moaned but nothing could distract him when he felt Ce begin to penetrate him.

Ce pushed in until the head was in and let Yu adjust. Yu gripped the sheets tightly as he kept telling himself to relax. While Yu was adjusting, Ce had to keep from shoving himself in completely. Yu was so hot and so tight that it nearly made him go insane with lust. When he felt Yu loosen and begin to move his hips back a little, Ce decided to just get on with it. Yu cried out in sheer pain when Ce shoved in to the hilt in one powerful thrust.

Ce kissed his shoulder apologetically. The two waited an eternity for Yu to adjust. Ce was in pure bliss; Yu was in pure agony. Ce began to stroke Yu back to hardness, making Yu moan and relax more. Once the pain dulled to a small ache, he pressed back against Ce.

Ce slowly rocked his hips forward, trying his best to hold back. After the first few thrusts, Yu started to push back against him. Ce took this as a sign to go faster. Yu moaned as he felt Ce's pace speed up. But then he felt Ce shift and brush up against something that made him scream in pure pleasure.

"There! Ce, do that again," Yu pleaded. Ce smiled and aimed for that spot and slammed into it. Yu saw stares every time Ce hit it, but it wasn't enough. "Harder!" Yu said, not really realizing it. Ce complied and started to slam into him. The two picked up a rhythm. It soon turned animalistic. Ce's thrusts became jerky and uncontrollable. He was nearing his end. He reached around, grabbed Yu's aching erection, and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Yu's vision became blurred. The pleasure was overwhelming. He couldn't hold it in. Yu came all over Ce's hand and the sheets. Feeling Yu clamp down on him, Ce came deep inside of his lover. Ce kept thrusting, riding out their orgasms. Finally, C pulled out and collapsed next to Yu. Yu turned his head to face Ce. Ce covered them both up quickly, pulling Yu close to him. Once that was done, he kissed Yu gently. It was a kiss full of love.

"I love you, Zhou Yu," Ce whispered.

"I love you, too, Sun Ce," Yu replied. "But I think we should at least put some clothes on before we go to bed." Yu heard Ce grumble in displeasure. None the less, Ce got up and grabbed his night clothes out of his trunk and put them on. He went to another trunk and pulled out a pair and threw them at Zhou Yu. Yu realized that they were his old clothes.

"You carry my clothes with you to war?" Zhou Yu asked as he got dressed. Ce smiled, crawling on to the bed and lying down. He grabbed Yu's chin to make him look at him.

"The others may have lost hope, but I always thought you were out there somewhere," Ce said lovingly and kissed Zhou Yu's forehead. "Now go to sleep, my love." Yu kissed him lightly and laid his head on Ce's chest. Yu waited until Ce's breathing slowed until he got up, got dressed, and went out.

SXH: I hope you loved this chapter everyone! I worked really hard on this so please tell me what you think!

Zhang Liao: *just walks in* Hello, everyone. Wait did I just miss the new chapter?

SXH: Yep!

Lu Bu: *shocked*

Zhou Yu: *irked*

Diao: *Bursting with laughter*

Zhang Liao: What's wrong?

Zhou Yu: *glares daggers at SXH* You. Are. DEAD! *chases with staff*

SXH: *runs for life* I'm SORRRY! Big Bwother, save me!

Lu Bu: *still in shock*

Diao: *Continues to point and laugh*

Liao: What happened?!

Sun Ce: I actually liked it.

Lu Bu, Zhou Yu, & SXH: *glare at him* GTFO!

SXH: *hits Diao unconscious as Lu Bu and Yu chase Ce* Hoped you all enjoyed the lemony chapter! _**REVIEW!**_ and tell me what you think. Favorite if you really like it. Just to warn you, it will get a little angsty in the next few chapters. I'd like to say thanks to all those who are still faithful in me and sticking with me this far. LOVE YA GUYS! 3

Liao: *is super confused*

Everyone: Until next time!


	11. To Chi Bi part IV

**((SXH: Hey guys! Like I put in the last chapter, I'm going to post as many chapters as I can. I hope you all liked that other chapter, I don't know since I haven't got much feedback on it yet. Anyway, enough of my talking. This is chapter eleven, the one that starts some angst and more twists in the story. I hope you will enjoy this story enough to stay tune for more. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think! Enjoy!))**

**Warning: This will contain some angst and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. I only own the story line and Little Ying.**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 11: To Chi Bi part IV

Zhou Yu went to the river. He looked up at the cloudless sky, marveling at the stars. It reminded him of how Sun Ce always compared his eyes to it. He did not mind the compliments, but Ce always went overboard with them. Normally, he would have to hit him to make him stop. Yu preferred it if he saved the compliments for more private moments instead of on the battlefield. But other than that, it reminded him of something else. It reminded him of Little Ying's eyes.

He shook his head away from those thoughts. He was back home with his beloved. Yu was no longer going to go on anymore little 'adventures' unless they are with the Wu army. All he wanted to do was stay with Ce and no one else. Surely, he will be spending the next few months in Ce's bedchambers just to get used to being back with Wu and reacquainting with Ce.

Speaking of that, this time felt different. He hardly felt the pure love like he usually did, but no matter how hard he tried to pin it on his being away, he just couldn't. Yu felt... used for no reason at all. He couldn't think of a single thing that would make this time any less lovely than all the others. _Why is it I cannot feel the same as back then? I do not understand! ... Wait. It cannot be. Do I not love Ce anymore?_

Yu shook his head again but the sorrow picked up in him too quickly to shake off. Before he knew it, he was crying silently to himself. Something about their love making didn't seem like it should. When he thought about it, he had to force his love through their kisses. Tonight, it had only felt like sex with nothing in it at all. But Zhou Yu could have sworn that he felt Ce's love. This only made him feel worse. Ce showed him his love but he didn't feel the same. He felt so empty and guilty... He sat down at the edge of the water, not bothering to look at his reflection.

Zhou Yu wiped his eyes. He sensed someone approaching so he put up his guard. He turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Zhuge Liang.

"Lord Zhuge Liang, what brings you out here at this time of night?" Zhou Yu asked, not realizing that his face was still tear streaked. Zhuge Liang took it upon himself to take a seat next to him.

"Many reasons, actually," he replied. "The bright full moon, the cloudless night... Getting banished from my tent by my wife." Zhou Yu couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Never thought you to be the one to crack jokes," Zhou Yu smiled.

"I am not," Zhuge Liang stated bluntly. Zhou Yu laughed again. "Although, when I think about it, it _is_ a little funny."

"Yes, it is," Zhou Yu replied, looking at the full moon.

"There is another reason, too," Zhuge Liang spoke. "I could not help but see a sad soul crying by the river." Zhou Yu looked at Zhuge Liang questioningly. "Might I ask what ails you?" Yu looked back at the moon. His feelings of emptiness came back in full.

"I do not know if I should talk about it with you," Yu stated, looking away. "After what you did and all..."

"I am willing to swear to secrecy," Zhuge Liang informed. Yu turned to stare at him again.

"Really?" Yu said. He wouldn't want to believe it for a moment. Especially after what the man had done.

"You make it sound as though you do not trust me. I am terribly hurt, Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang replied. Yu sighed. _I have to tell _someone_. If I do not it will only hurt worse later on..._

"Alright," Yu said. Yu took his time before he began to tell Zhuge Liang. The pain welled up to the point that he had to say something. He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth though. "I know this may sound terrible but I do not think I can be around Ce anymore. What is bad is that I know he loves me more than the world itself but, now that I am back, I just don't feel the same. I never thought I would feel like I used Ce before... I just felt nothing there anymore..." Once Yu realized what he had said, he covered his mouth. He could not believe that he had _told_ Zhuge Liang about Ce and himself!

As if reading his mind, Zhuge Liang said, "Do not worry. I already know." Yu stared at the man in horror. "My wife could tell by the way you two looked at each other."

"That is some wife you have," Zhou Yu grumbled, not caring that he spoke in slang.

"Yes. I met her after Xiao Qiao died," Zhuge Liang informed.

"I do not recall ever thanking you for that," Yu commented. Liang laughed a little.

"Just a moment ago you sounded mad that it ever happened. Why would you thank me?"

"Without you, Xiao Qiao would have never shown her true colors," Yu stated simply. "I never believed she could cause me such heart-break." There was silence between the two. Zhuge Liang seemed quieter than usual. "Is something wrong?" Zhuge Liang just nodded. He seemed very uneasy about speaking.

"Zhou Yu, please do not get angry with my questions," he said, then looked Yu directly in the eye. "Are you sure you do not love Ce?"

"What? Of course, I love him but tonight just felt-"

"Like there was nothing to it," Zhuge Liang finished. Zhou Yu hesitated to speak.

"Like I said, I do love him," Zhou Yu tried.

"I have no doubt about that, Zhou Yu. But I think you have misinterpreted tonight. If you love him and something is missing, would not it only be sensible that the feelings are beginning on the other end of this couple?" Zhuge Liang asked. Yu's brow furrowed.

"I do not understand what you mean?" Liang just sighed tired again.

"Zhou Yu... Please, do not be angry at the bringer of bad news," he spoke.

"Zhuge Liang? What are you talking about?" Yu inquired. Liang bit his lip. That was something Zhou Yu had never seen.

"I do not wish to be the bringer a sorrow, but I also do not wish you to be unhappy with this life," Liang said.

"I am starting to highly dislike your cryptic ways, Zhuge Liang," Yu warned, glaring at the man. Zhuge Liang looked up at the sky while fanning himself.

"Before I tell you, I must know something," Zhuge Liang informed. Yu looked at the shimmering river, waiting for the question. "You said you did not escape. I do not doubt that but..." Liang looked at Zhou Yu with sincere eyes. "Did you want to leave?" Zhou Yu wanted to look at him and say 'yes', but he found that he couldn't.

"Honestly, I don't think I did," Zhou Yu said without thinking. "I grew to like it there. Not once do I recall ever wishing to leave when I got settled."

"Then leave," Zhuge Liang said suddenly. Zhou Yu stared at the man in shock.

"What?!" Zhou Yu bellowed. "I cannot! I just arrived; I cannot leave Wu again to fend for itself-"

"Believe me they are doing just fine by themselves. They are able to manage without you - barely, but none the less, they can, " Zhuge Liang spoke. Zhou Yu felt only a little hurt by that. It damaged his pride but it hurt only a little.

"What about Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu asked. "He and I have been good friends since we were children! I cannot walk away from him." Zhou Yu stood up and took about five steps before Zhuge Liang spoke again.

"Even thought he walked away from you?" he inquired. Zhou Yu stopped and whipped around to look at the man.

"What are you talking about, you cryptic man?!" Zhou Yu yelled. "He has never walked away from me! He stayed loyal and even kept my things." Zhuge Liang gave him a very sympathetic look.

"Zhou Yu," Zhuge Liang said slowly. "It was Sun Ce who first thought of the possibility you were dead. He said so himself that if had not returned within two weeks, you were more than likely de-"

"No! That cannot be true. He kept my things in case he found me one day!" Zhou Yu whispered his argument. New tears were brimming in his eyes. Zhuge Liang knew this was going to end badly. He stood up to where he was eye level with Yu.

"No, he is not. He has been giving them away," Zhuge Liang said. "He has been giving your things to others that he has slept with." He touched Yu's shoulder; the poor man was shaking. Zhuge Liang believed it to be out of sorrow.

"You liar!" Yu screamed. Zhuge Liang was apparently wrong as he felt the full force of Zhou Yu's fist connecting with his jaw. He stumbled a few feet away from Zhou Yu. It was just enough space for Yu to turn tail and run far away from him.

Zhou Yu ran away very quickly. Once he thought he was far enough away, he stopped. He had managed to hold back tears but only just. There was no way he would let himself listen to Zhuge Liang's lies (not with his history anyway). All he needed right now was silence. But... if that was the case... then why was he heading to Lu Xun's tent instead of Sun Ce's? He didn't know.

He soon found himself at Lu Xun's tent. He was about to ask to come in when he heard someone else speak.

"Lu Xun, that hair comb looks nice on you. Where did you get it?" The voice sounded like Lu Meng.

"I know it looks nice... Sun Ce gave it to me," Lu Xun replied. Yu instantly did not like where this was going. "I suppose that since Lord Zhou Yu is back, I will have to give it back to him." The words cut through Zhou Yu worse than a sword ever could.

"No. You do not have to," Zhou Yu spoke up, opening the tent flap. One look at Lu Xun and Yu knew that he had put it on wrong.

"Lord Zhou Yu! I had no idea you were out there," Lu Xun said in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry. I was walking past and could not help but overhear the conversation," Zhou Yu smiled. "Here, let me fix that." Lu Xun let him take the hair comb and fix it as best he could. "It is much easier when one has long hair," Zhou Yu smiled, though it did not touch his eyes.

"Are you sure? I am not sure I could take this from you, Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Xun confessed. Zhou Yu shook his head, while trying to fix the hair piece.

"It is fine. Think of it as a gift," Zhou Yu said. While he finished, a small tear slid down his face. It was the hair piece that Ce had given him when they got together. It was simple really, the work on it made it look like an actual spider-lily. Now that he thought back upon it, he realized that he had given his deceased wife the same hair comb...

"Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Meng piped up. "Is something wrong?" Yu quickly wiped the tar away.

"No. I have just now realized a few things I should have seen sooner," Yu answered with a sad smile. Lu Meng got what he meant immediately. He put a hand on Yu's shoulder.

"Good to hear," Lu Meng murmured and shoved him toward the door. "Now, get out of here. You've got a long life ahead of you. Do not let us slow you down and keep you from your real happiness." Lu Xun looked back and forth from them, completely confused. Yu only nodded to Lu Meng and went out the door.

"May our paths cross again," Yu said before he left.

He made his way back to where Zhuge Liang and him spoke last. He prepared to apologize in full. When he arrived back at that spot, he saw Zhuge Liang was sitting on the river's banks. When he drew closer, he sat a few feet away from Liang. Zhuge Liang didn't even look back at him.

"You have a very mean left hook, you know?" Yu drew his knees up to his chest.

"Sorry about that," Yu replied. Zhuge Liang only laughed.

"Do not be... I actually kind of deserved it." Yu gawked at the man like he was crazy. "I did say it too bluntly. I could have asked you if any of your things were missing or something similar to that." The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I am leaving," Yu whispered. "Lu Meng knew it before I even said it. Though, I do not want anyone else to know until I am gone..."

"I believe I could live with that," Zhuge Liang replied. "I will inform them of your decision. Should I give reasoning?"

"Give some hints. Do not say it out loud," Yu asked. "Most of Wu already knows." Zhuge Liang nodded. He couldn't imagine the pain the young man was going through right about now. "There's also another thing."

"Hmm?"

"Diao Chan is trying to make an alliance with Wei. She brought me along for some unknown reasons," Zhou Yu explained. "When a scout mentioned the Shu troops, she ordered me to be tied up. She thought I would sick you of them like you all were dogs." Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Let me guess. You do not want us to attack them, do you?" he asked, still laughing lightly. Yu shook his head. "Alright. We will not attack them. Though, I hope they clear out before the attack."

"Me as well," Yu replied. The two sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. "I will leave now. I think I'm ready."

"Go then," Zhuge Liang said. "The road you have chosen will be difficult to handle at times, but you will find happiness at the end of it." The Shu strategist pointed to a trail that led in the direction of Diao's camp. "Go on. Do not let me stop you!" Zhou Yu nodded to him.

"Thank you," Zhou Yu said before running into that direction. Some saw him but they did not stop him. Zhuge Liang stared off into the direction Yu had run off.

"Zhou Yu, you may just find more than happiness at the end of that road..." he murmured. "May we meet again someday."

"I am sure you two will meet again," said a voice from behind him. Zhuge Liang knew exactly who it was. There was only one person in the world who could catch him off his guard.

"Why do I get the feeling that you _sent_ me out here instead of kicking me out here, Yue Ying?" he asked.

"That is because I did," she responded, walking up to stand next to him. "He will be fine."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It is a woman's intuition," she replied. "I still find it hard to believe that he thought he did not love Sun Ce..."

"You know, I tried to convince him that it was Sun Ce that did not love him... I guess it turned out that me and him were both right," Zhuge Liang went on. "He really did not love Sun Ce and Sun Ce really did not love him... He was trying to fool himself into thinking that he still loved Ce tonight..." There was a moment of silence."Well, I do not think that he did," Zhang Liao said. His wife gave him a questioning look. "Everytime he said that he loved Sun Ce, something in his eyes said otherwise. I think he did love Sun Ce at some point; he just did not know he fell for someone else along the way." Yue Ying smiled at her husband.

"I wonder who that is..." she mumbled to herself.

Diao was furious. Things were not going her way at all. Gou Si had let Zhou Yu escape. ESCAPE! She continued to scream at him until her lungs hurt. Then she just took her whip out and lashed him a couple of times. Now what was she going to give the Wei lord?

"This is all your fault, Gou Si! You are lucky I was merciful and let you live," Diao scowled.

"Diao, calm down," Liao said bitterly. "Who needs him anyway? It is not like he was worth something." Liao had mainly been talking to himself at that point.

"I did need him! I was going to offer him to Cao Cao or his son Cao Pi!" Diao yelled. Diao stopped her ranting when the bushes started to move. Liao got his spear ready to attack.

The bushes moved more until a familiar face. Zhou Yu came out of the bushes, looking particularly sad.

**SXH:** *sniffles* I hate this chapter a lot... I don't like writing sad things...

**Lu Bu:** *growls to himself*

**Zhang Liao:** *growls with Lu Bu*

**Zhou Yu:** I agree it was very sad... *hears Lu Bu and Zhang Liao* What in the world are you two growling about?

**Zhang Liao:** I can't believe that Sun Ce would ever treat someone like you, Zhou Yu, like an easily replaceable toy.

**Lu Bu:** *growls louder*

**Zhou Yu: **...

**SXH:** Aaaaawwwww! Looks like Big Bwother is being a little over protective~! *is sitting on his shoulder*

**Zhou Yu:** The reasoning escapes me...

**Zhang Liao:** If this was ever true, I would have to kill him...

**SXH:** Well, enough with the brooding! You know the drill guys!

**Everyone:** We all hope you enjoyed this little plot twist and stick around for more! Tell us what you think my leaving a _**REVIEW!**_ Stay awesome guys!

**Bye~!**


	12. A Deal

**((SXH: Hey, how's it going everyone? Hope you all had a Merry Christmas. This is my Christmas present for you all! I'm trying my best to get these chapters up but it's so hard to type it all down! It takes me hours to do it! But it's all ok. Here's the next chapter and just so you guys know, the last chapter was the end of the To Chi Bi Saga. I hope you all enjoyed it. Although, now that I look back at it, it was very poorly written. I'm going to try my best to make the chapters in the future better that that. I hope you enjoy!))**

**Warning: Cursing and yelling. Diao becomes more of a bitch... That's all I can think of..**

**Disclaimer: I no own except for the storyline and Little Ying.**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 12: A Deal

Zhang Liao stared in shock. _He came back..._ He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. It was too good to be true. With that thought in mind, he quickly remembered who he saw Zhou Yu leave with when he ran away. With this in mind, he raised his weapon to Zhou Yu. For all Zhang Liao knew, Those two could still be around.

Liao looked to Diao, awaiting her orders. As he did, he noticed her anger rising quickly. Thinking of the possible outcomes of it, he moved to the space between Diao and Yu. He may not like Yu at the moment but he still couldn't bear it if he got hurt. Diao's anger was something no one would want to be on the wrong end of. Speaking of which, Diao looked like she was about to go whip Zhou Yu. Liao had to intervene.

"What are you doing here?" Zhang Liao asked, not once lowering his spear. Zhou Yu looked Zhang Liao in the eye as he spoke. His expression portrayed seriousness and sorrow.

"I have come to realize that if I stayed with Wu, it would not do me any good any longer," Zhou Yu answered. "They do not need me anymore." Liao only stared at him, searching for any sign that he was lying. He found none. _This has to be a dream._ Liao thought.

"How could we possibly trust a servant like you?" Diao asked incuriously. She pushed passed Liao and pointed at Zhou Yu. "You are obviously lying! So where are they?" Yu looked confused.

"I do not know what you mean," Yu said.

"Yes, you do!" Diao yelled suddenly. "So where are they? Where are the Shu troops that have some to wipe us out?" Yu's expression calmed.

"Before I left, I did inform them of your presence, not that it was necessary," Yu replied. "I have asked them to let you pass without harm. I am also happy to tell you that they have agreed." He didn't expect her to believe him. He didn't even expect her to _try_ to believe him. Although, her reaction was not what he expected as he found himself surprised by what she did.

"Ugh! Enough of your lies!" Diao screamed. Somehow Yu didn't feel as though that was directed at him... "I'm getting sick of them!" She raised her whip. Right as she was about to swing, Liao caught her hand. Diao stared up at the man angrily. He looked down at her with the same heat.

"He is not lying," Liao stated.

"How would you know?" Diao spat with as much venom as possible.

"His eyes are honest," Liao said. Diao jerked her hand back out of his grasp and just stared at him. Then she growled.

"Gou Si, tie him to the tree over there!" Diao barked. Gou Si nodded once and quickly grabbed Zhou Yu. He dragged him to the dead tree close to the campfire and proceeded to tie Zhou Yu to it. Diao pointed to Liao. "Liao, to my tent, now," she ordered. Liao scowled at the woman but went to her tent anyway. Diao followed closely after him.

Diao's tent had to be the largest in the camp. Inside one would believe she packed her entire room, bed and all, even if she didn't. Liao took one look at it and thought the same. The bed was the center of the room. To the right were sever chests and even a wardrobe. The left side of the room was identical to the right.

"I have never seen your tent like this before," Liao commented. Diao shrugged as she walked passed him. _She seems calmer all of a sudden..._ Diao grabbed his hand and flung him into the nearest chair. _Maybe not..._ Liao thought.

"Well, I like to be treated like a princess, and I cannot do that every time Lord Lu Bu is here," Diao said almost sweetly. "But we are not here to talk about that." Almost being the key word.

"So why did you bring me here?"Liao asked. "Want to scream at me some now that you are done with that idiot Gou Si?"

"Hold Your tongue!" Diao yelled. _I knew it._ Liao thought. "We are here to talk about _that_!" Diao said lowly, gesturing to the door.

"'That'?" Liao repeated.

"Do not act like you do not know!" Diao chided. "I want to know what that was all about just now. 'His eyes are honest'? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I can tell he is telling the truth. Beside we have not been attacked yet. Is that not proof enough?" Liao argued.

"'Yet'! We have not been attacked _yet_! Who knows what will happen? We could be attacked in the middle of the night! We would all have our throats slit in our sleep!" Diao shot back. Liao went silent quickly at that. He knew all of this, but he just didn't want to believe that Zhou Yu would do such a thing. He hung his head in shame.

"I trust him," he said. This was all he could do to get Diao to see it from his point of view. "He has always been a kind man and has never done anything so treacherous to us. He would never do that lest he have no honor." Diao looked disgusted. Liao wasn't surprised. She had no empathy in her heart. Why would he even try?

"Do not make me sick! 'Trust'? 'Honor'? Since when has a man from Wu ever had any honor? Their savages!" Diao spat. "Only a fool would ever trust one of them! Even worse to **like** them!" Liao went silent as he stared at her in shock. Again, he looked away from her. Diao stopped her ranting at Liao's strange behavior. She thought about what she had said to cause such a reaction. Then it hit her.

"Like," she repeated. "You like him?" Liao didn't look at her; he merely turned his head away. Her eyes grew wide at this reaction. This explained everything he did when around Zhou Yu. "No. You fancy him," she corrected. When she noticed Liao stiffen, she knew it was true. Diao sat on her bed trying to process this. She couldn't see how, but that didn't take away from the fact that Zhang Liao _fancied_ Zhou Yu. This could work to her advantage.

"Please, do not tell him," Liao pleaded. Diao looked at him and shrugged.

"Alright," she replied. Liao's eyes shot up to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I will not tell," she smiled. Liao couldn't believe his ears._ There has to be a catch. This is Diao we are talking about._ Liao thought.

"Name your terms," Liao demanded, crossing his arms. Diao put a hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt by his words.

"Liao! Surely, you do not think I would do something so low as to blackmail you," Diao said innocently. Liao gave her the 'this is you we are talking about' look "Alright, you got me. I do have one condition."

"Name it," Liao ordered. Diao scowled at that, but she couldn't risk provoking him.

"Alright. I will not tell him if..." Diao started. Liao braced himself for the worst. "If you keep him away from Lord Lu Bu." Liao's jaw dropped. _So that's why she's so irritated with Yu. She's afraid he will steal him from her..._ "If you can do that, I will not tell."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Liao asked, heavily irritated now.

"I do not know," Diao answered bluntly. "Spend most of your time with him, flirt with him, kidnap him- I could not possibly care less!" Diao stood and walked over to him slowly. "I do not give a shit on what you do," Diao spoke, jabbing her finger in his chest. "Just keep him away from Lord Lu Bu."

Liao swatted her hand away. No matter how good it sounded to have Zhou Yu in his arms, something just wasn't right. None the less, he wanted Zhou Yu and Diao wanted Lu Bu. In the end it would have to work out. "I will accept," he replied.

"I knew you would agree with me," Diao smiled evilly. Liao stood up and raised his hand to her, a gesture for her silence. Diao stared at him in confusion as he loomed over her.

"But I do not want anyone to know what was said in this tent tonight," Liao started. "If I were to find out there is someone else who knows, the consequences will be... very distasteful." Diao frowned deeply, marring her features.

"Are you threatening me?" Diao whispered angrily.

"I am not sure what you mean," Liao stated simply. This only made Diao's anger rise.

"How dare you threaten me? I am the closest person to Lu Bu! Do you really wish to die?" Diao said loudly.

"You are most definitely not the closest to him," Liao informed.

"How dare you, you trash?!" Diao raised her hand, about to strike. In a flash, Zhang Liao stood, grabbing her wrist, and leaned in close to her ear.

"I would not call myself 'trash'. Personally, I think that title should be used to describe people who whip little girls," he whispered. Diao's eyes widened.

"How did you know that? And when did you become so forceful?" Diao questioned with slight panic apparent in her voice.

"It's easy to tell when said girl flinches or backs away when her attacker gets near her," he said calmly. "And I only got like this because of two things. One, you were about to hit me. And two, I realized that if you told someone, it would eventually get to Zhou Yu. I can't have that happen." He released her wrist, watching as it dropped to her side. "Remember, if you don't tell anyone, I will keep Yu away from Lu Bu." Diao only nodded. She could tell by his serious, dark expression that she should not say anything, lest she get hurt herself.

As Zhang Liao left, he heard Diao finally speak. "So, we have a deal?" Her voice was slightly shaky.

Without turning around, he smiled and said, "Yes." With that, he left. _I think I will go see Zhou Yu..._

Diao sat on her bed, one hand on her wrist and the other on her ear. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at any moment. Diao was still in shock, trying to believe what had just happened. Since when did Zhang Liao grow a backbone? She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid.

Diao looked to the tent flap in actual fear. It was not the normal scared like she was going to lose Lu Bu, but actual _fear_. This Zhang Liao was different from the normal one. This one was more cunning and sly than even herself. If this was only a glimpse of the real Zhang Liao, then she did not want to meet the full view.

However, now she knew that Liao knew about what she did. Now she would have to get rid of him, too. That's if he hasn't found a way to get rid of her yet. Diao looked out the tent. There was no point in sleeping now; it was nearly sunrise. So instead she decided to start packing up.

**SXH:** Yay! More plot bunnies!

**Diao Chan:** Y-yeah...

**Zhang Liao:** *just stares at the work*

**Zhou Yu:** *oblivious to what just happened*

**SXH:** You guys really played your parts well! Right, Big Bwother?

**Lu Bu:** Yes. I'm actually really surprised that Zhang Liao was able to get into character so well.

**Diao Chan:** He was scary.

**Zhou Yu:** Do I even want to know about the scene in the tent?

**SXH:** Nope!

**Lu Bu:** By the way, when am I coming back into the story?

**SXH:** Later! Not right now! I still have to set up the scenes and add more plot bunnies!

**Lu Bu:** Alright. Alright.

**Zhou Yu:** And how much more bad things are going to happen to m- *has tape over his mouth now*

**SXH:** *is holding a roll of tape* Shut up and get to learning your lines for the next chapter! *Points to Zhang Liao* You too! The next chapter has you two saying quite a bit to each other. So get to practicing. I've got to go make the costumes now! You guys know the drill!

**Everyone:** We all hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And please tell us what you think by leaving a _**REVIEW!**_ And why don't you favorite if you love the story thus far! See you next time!

**Bye~!**

**P.S.: I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and have been very loyal readers! There have been two of them who have reviewed on every chapter all the way through the story! Thanks so much Sand Dun and Princess Mist619! Your reviews have helped me this far and I hope you keep reviewing and telling me what you think! Lots of love to you two and hope in keeping you interested!**


	13. The Arrival

**((SXH: How's it going guys? I'm actually very proud of myself to be able to post so many chapters up this break. I forgot to say in the last chapter that I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. If you didn't, then I hope you have a Happy New Year! I'm turning 16 on New Year's Eve! Finally! The last chapter was your Christmas present; this chapter is my birthday present I'm sharing with you all!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter like all the rest you've liked. Tell me if there is something that bothers you with the story and I will answer to the best of my ability! When I wrote this chapter I had a feeling something was off with it. I can't tell what it is now but I would appreciate it if you tell me what I might be missing. Thanks!))**

**Warning: Angst and more Drama. Definitely cursing...**

**Disclaimer: This is the thirteenth chapter... Do I really have to keep telling you guys? I no own except for storyline and Little Ying!**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 13: The Arrival

Zhang Liao made his way to the spot where Yu was at. When he got there, he saw Gou Si hitting Zhou Yu repeatedly. Liao quickly pulled him off of Yu and beat the shit out of him. "I better not catch you near Zhou Yu again. Do you understand?" Gou Si only nodded before running far off into the camp.

Liao turned to face Yu. However, when he looked at him, he seemed different. But it didn't matter. What mattered right now was Yu's well being. "He did not injure you too bad, did he?"

"No," was the simple reply. Liao untied Zhou Yu from the tree. He hesitated when he saw Yu shiver. That was very odd. Normally he would not give off any sign that he was cold until his fingertips were blue. Now that Liao thought about it, Yu never seemed to complain about anything except Diao. And even that was very little.

"Are you sure you are all right? Are you cold?" Liao asked. Zhou Yu shook his head no.

"I just need a bath," Yu answered. If not for the upset and serious look on Yu's face, Liao would have laughed at the silly request, but he held his tongue. Instead, he just nodded.

"I know a good place," Liao spoke. "The river is out of the question, but I know a stream nearby. It flows into the river at two places. Generally, people avoid the second because the first one is closer," Liao explained. "If you want, I could lead you there." Liao held out his hand politely.

Zhou Yu thought about this. He really wanted to be alone at the time. Then again, a little company never hurt, did it? He smiled and took Liao's hand. Yu let Liao lead him to the stream Sadly, on the way he changed his mind. He decided finally he did not want company. Maybe Liao could guard him?

On the way there, Yu really didn't pay attention to their surroundings. He was too caught up in his thoughts to say anything for even notice the scenery. Most importantly, he did not know the way back to camp.

When they reached the stream, Yu looked at Liao sheepishly. "Lord Liao, could you please just stand watch?" The look of shock or confusion never crossed Liao's features like Yu had expected it to. His expression was one of understanding.

"If that is what you wish," Liao replied. Then he pointed to a nearby tree. "I will be behind that tree. Call my name if you need me." Yu nodded. He waited until Zhang Liao was sitting firmly down behind the tree, before he undressed and stepped into the water.

It was cold, naturally, but Yu could deal with it. He sat in the water, behind a boulder and just soaked. At the moment, nothing could compare to how he felt. He felt hurt, betrayed, used, and empty. And more than anything, he felt violated. But he also felt guilt. He felt like he had betrayed Liao's trust by leaving.

"Liao?" Yu called.

"Yes?" Liao called back.

"I have to know," Yu started. "Are you angry with me?" The silence Yu received made him uneasy.

"Why do you ask?" Liao finally said. Yu shifted in the water uncomfortably.

"I feel like I have hurt you," he replied. "I want to know. Are you angry with me?" Yu waited for an answer as he leaned his head up against the boulder, looking up at the night sky.

"To be honest, yes. You hurt me greatly," Liao replied. Yu felt his heart sink down further. "But I am not angry. I understand why you left. If I were you, I would have done the same thing." Yu felt touched by this and smiled. He got up and moved to a warmer spot in the water.

"Thank you for understanding, Liao" Yu said.

Liao only nodded. Although Yu answered his question earlier, he still wanted to know why he was here now. The answer Zhou Yu gave him was just too vague. This is why he found himself saying, "Though, I do not understand why you came back..."

Liao heard a loud sloshing sound and whipped his head around to look at Yu. Zhou Yu was standing up on the shore, still completely nude. He had water dripping down his body and beautiful, long hair. He found his traitorous eyes moving lower on the man's body. Liao blushed and quickly turned back before they could go any further. He expected Yu to yell at him for it but all he hear was laughter.

Still blushing, Liao shouted, "What are you laughing about?" But his ears were only met with more laughter. Liao turned back to him and repeated his question, still fighting off the terrible blush of his face. Yu slowly stopped his laughing, but he was still chuckling when he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your expression," Yu finally answered. "You look like this is your first time seeing another man nude. Your expression was _priceless_." The pout Yu got sent him into another fit of giggles as he got dressed. When he was done, he noticed that Liao was still looking at him with a out. He smiled and walked over to him. He put his hand on Liao's shoulder. "Thank you very much, Liao. I needed that laugh."

At the sight of Yu's smile, Liao's pout melted into a smile. He rose to his feet. "You are very welcome, Lord Zhou Yu." Zhou Yu groaned and hit him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Drop the formalities. I have known you long enough to call you by Liao. You have known me the same amount of time, so you should call me by 'Yu'!" Zhou Yu explained. Liao felt joy weld up in him.

"Alright, Yu," Liao smiled.

"so, should we return to camp?" Yu asked.

"Actually, I would like to stay out here just a little longer," Liao replied. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not concerned about Diao? What if she wonders where we are and sends someone to look for us?" Yu questioned. Liao shook his head.

"Diao is not going to do anything. The _princess_ wouldn't sacrifice her beauty sleep for it," Liao answered. Yu laughed again.

"Too true, my friend. Too true," Yu said recalling the days when he was told to go wake Diao, only to receive a vase thrown at him. He always made sure to catch it so that she wouldn't bitch later about it being broken. "So what did you have in mind?" Liao thought for a moment.

"Well, actually..." Liao trailed off. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Yu smirk. "What?"

"I see now," Yu spoke. "You have no idea what you want to do. And here I thought you always knew what you wanted," he teased.

"Oh, do not go there, Yu," Liao warned, smiling the whole time.

"Really? Why not? It is not like you are going to do something about it. Even if you did, Liao, I am not afraid of you," Yu laughed.

"Now you have done it," Liao said, getting ready to pounce. Yu looked at him with daring eyes.

"You wouldn't," Yu frowned as Liao stepped closer.

All of a sudden, Yu found himself in the water yet again. Only this time, Liao had joined him. Liao had tackled Yu and was now holding the wet man in his lap.

"Gotcha!" Liao laughed.

"Yes, I know," Yu grumbled, trying to get up. Sadly, it was to no avail since Liao's strong grip didn't let up. Yu sighed "You know, I was not intending to bathe twice, Liao. But it seems I had no choice on the matter," Yu turned around so that he was sitting on Liao's thighs, facing him. Even in this position, he could feel the water seep through his clothes.

"No, you really do not," Liao smiled. Said smile disappeared as he saw an evil smile on Yu's face.

"Since we are going to take a bath," Yu's face crept closer. "It would not be fair if I was the only one sopping wet." Liao's brow raised.

"What are you-?!" Yu swiftly cut him off by slamming the man's upper body into the water. "Two can play that game!" Liao smirked.

"Before Yu could react, Liao put his arms on Yu's chest and pushed him aside, and into the water.

Liao tried to jump on Yu again only to come in contact with the watery ground. Yu saw what would come next so he had rolled out of the way. Yu laughed as Liao's face planted into the mud. "You sneaky fox," Liao said and went for you again. This went on for several minutes, the two chasing each other around, trying to pin each other to the ground.

It finally ended when Liao jumped on Yu, pinning his wrists on the ground. Yu struggled to out of the bruising grip but again to no avail. Yu gave up and just looked at Liao.

"I have got you," Liao grinned. That simple remark made Yu burst into another fit of giggles and laughter.

"Liao, you have earned the right to be called the second most silliest man I have ever known," Yu laughed.

"'Second'?" Liao asked. Yu was about to answer but remembered who really was the goofiest man he had ever known. He felt pain in his heart but he decided to just go ahead and say it with a smile.

"Have you ever met Sun Ce?" This, of course, made Liao laugh.

"Only on the battlefield," Liao replied. Yu laughed again, trying to forget what he had just said. He laid his head back in the water, letting his laughter die instantly at what he saw.

"Liao, look up ahead," Yu said. Liao lifted his gaze. His eyes met with a whole fleet of ships just visible between the trees. The moonlight reflected their sails as they slowly floated down the river.

"That is not good," Liao said, releasing Yu.

"They are so close to our camp," Yu whispered, turning on his stomach. Liao stood and offered his hand to Yu. Yu took it and again, just like that had met, was nearly lifted off his feet. Liao caught him around the waist.

"Sorry," Liao said. "Sometimes I forget how light you are." Yu felt large pain in his heart, like someone had just tugged at it very roughly. Tears welled. up in his eyes. "Yu, what is wrong?" Liao asked. Yu pushed away from him and hid his face as he remembered Sun Ce always saying that. What hurt the most was that he had said it that night. It was still so fresh in his mind. _Stop crying... It may be painful but you cannot cry now... Not here..._ said a little voice in his head. But Yu couldn't stop.

Liao was confused as to what made Yu this way. None the less, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing man. Yu didn't realized that one of the troops found them. The man told them that Diao was looking for them. Yu did, however, feel the vibrations of Liao speaking.

"We will be there in a moment," Liao spoke. "Tell no one of what you have seen here," Liao ordered. The soldier nodded frantically and ran off back to where he came from. Liao did not bother to look after him, he had more important things to worry about. Liao just couldn't think of a reason why Yu would act like this.

Yu seemed really upset. _What set him off?_ Liao asked himself. As Yu still shook in his arms, Liao hugged him tightly. When Yu finally calmed down, Liao raised his hand to Yu's shin and raised Yu's head to make Yu look at him.

"What is wrong?" Liao asked. Yu closed his eyes, pulled his head away and shook it 'no'. _It must be a very painful memory._ Liao thought. "Alright. But please, Yu," Liao spoke. This had Yu looking up at Liao. "Tell me when you are ready to. Crying does not suit you." Yu couldn't help but smile at the compliment as he wiped away his tears. Yu pulled out of his embrace.

"I am ready to leave now," Yu whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud then his voice might crack. Before they could take one step forward, Diao burst through the trees. She didn't seem to be in a bad mood, oddly. Diao seemed in a hurry.

"Come back to camp," Diao ordered. "The meeting will begin in a few hours." She cast a quick look over the two of them. "Do I want to know why you two are dripping wet?"

"Um... no," Liao replied.

"Well, then get out of there and get ready," Diao snapped. Zhou Yu and Zhang Liao wadded through the water to the shore. "Now, go back to camp and change clothes." When Zhou Yu didn't move, Diao growled. "What is it now?"

"I do not have any of my clothes," Yu said shyly. "I left the Shu camp without taking anything." Diao stared at him dumbfounded. He cringed under her intense gaze.

Liao noticed that Diao was inspection Zhou Yu. He raised an eyebrow when she stepped closer. Diao inspected you until finally she grabbed him by the wrist, affectively making him jump in fear. She pulled him to the tree line, all the while saying, "You are a little taller than me but other than that, we look to be the same size. I will lend you some of my clothes."

Liao followed closely but he couldn't help blushing at the thought of so much of Yu's skin being revealed. Diao had always worn revealing clothes. Though Liao said nothing against the idea, Yu was protesting vigorously. Liao could only imagine the pain Yu was in at the idea of wearing women's clothing.

**Diao Chan:** *shouting while still dragging Yu* Is the outfit almost ready?

**SXH:** Sadly, no. I'm almost done, but I just couldn't fit the outfit in this chapter... *looks sad*

**Lu Bu:** It's okay. I'm sure you'll get it in the next chapter.

**SXH:** Thank you, Big Bwother. *smiles and goes to work*

**Zhang Liao:** What is it going to look like?

**SXH:** Can't tell you until the next chapter!

**Lu Bu:** I picked out the colors and she's the one making it...

**Everyone:** ... *stare*

**Lu Bu:** What?! I have to do something while I'm not in the story!

**Zhang Liao:** *quickly changes subject* So how about that chapter?

**Diao Chan:** It was okay but I don't think there was enough of me in it...

**SXH:** You'll get your turn in the next chapter!

**Zhang Liao:** What about you, Zhou Yu?

**Zhou Yu:** *snatches his wrist away from Diao* I still don't like this idea of wearing women's clothing but that scene was fun. I actually got to mess around a bit...

**SXH:** And everyone got to see you naked!

**Zhou Yu:** O/O Shut up!

**SXH:** You know the drill guys!

**Everyone:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell us what you think by giving a _**REVIEW!**_ And if you really like the story so far why don't you favorite it or add it to your alerts? See you next time guys!

**Bye~!**

**I would like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter. So far it only had about 20 visitors to it and 3 of them reviewd! I'm happy because in such a short time so many people reviewed the story and that I've been able to keep you interested! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS!**


	14. The Negotiations I

**((SXH: How's it going, guys? You guys should really look at the warnings in this chapter and the next because it contains some important info that you guys might want. And if you want to be surprised then don't read the warning. Just saying that you were warned. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters!))**

**WARNING: Diao being a severe bitch. Maybe some cursing...**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know it b y now. I now own except for Little Ying and Storyline!**

**Enjoy!**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 14: The Negotiations I

"Please, Diao," Zhou Yu begged as the two entered the tent. "There has to be something I could do to-"

"No," Diao stated flatly, throwing him in front of her. This put her between the door and him. "Now strip." Yu's eyes widened at the command, then he started to sputter and protest. "Strip or I will do it for you," Diao said finally. She turned to one of the many chests that she had and rummaged through it. At this Yu began to panic.

"I suggest you do as she says, Yu," Liao said from outside the tent. He stayed out there because Diao would not let him in. The reason was something about wanting to surprise him.

"Whose side are you on?!" Yu exclaimed. Liao didn't answer. He was on his side but Yu would question what he meant if he said it. Liao smiled to himself and opted for the better.

"I am going to go change my clothes. I will be back in a few minutes," Liao called to them.

"I thought I said for you to strip!" Came the voice of Diao from inside the tent. "Come here!" There was a loud _thud_ from within.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Yu's voice came. "I do not need help dressing. I also do not see why I cannot wear Liao's clothes!"

"It s because his clothes are too big for you; me and you are the same size!" Diao shot back. Her voice was followed by the sound of cloth ripping.

"Stop! These are my only clothes!" Yu yelled. Liao shook his head, and went to his tent.

Zhou Yu was still flailing but not touching Diao as she ripped off his shirt. Then she just suddenly stopped. Yu stopped flailing and looked up to meet her gaze. Diao got off of him and turned around. Yu was confused, to say the least, by the action.

"You said you could dress yourself," Diao spoke. "So do it yourself. Your clothes are on the bed." Diao waved her hand towards its direction. "I will turn around when you are done."

Yu didn't know what to say. Diao was acting extremely out of character for some reason. None the less, he undressed the rest of the way. When he walked over to the outfit he noticed something. It was a Japanese kimono. It was very simple; deep blue with orange and white Koi fish. The obi, or sash, was a lighter blue. As he dressed, Diao piped up.

"Why did you not push me off?" Diao asked. Zhou Yu stopped for a second.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"When I was on top of you, why did you not push me off?" Diao specified.

"I do not have a death wish," Yu said simply. "Lu Bu would kill anyone that brings harm to you. I did not want to hurt you, so I did not push you off."

"Lord Lu Bu would not have known I got hurt," Diao tried. Yu made a tisk sound.

"Do not even try that, _Lady_ Diao Chan. Everyone knows that you would go run and tell Lu Bu as soon as you could," Yu spat. "You would go and make up this whole sob story knowing that he would not listen to the other's side of it and just kill them." By now, Yu had finished dressing and currently had his arms crossed. "You would do it for the most idiotic reasons, like being angry with someone."

"Watch what you say, filthy-"

"My point exactly," Yu said over her. At this, Diao closed her mouth. "Now that you've asked a question, I get to ask one." Diao turned around to face him. Diao turned around to face him. "Why suddenly help me now? You've been nothing but a complete bitch to me then out of nowhere you lend me your clothes like I'm one of your female friends. Why?" Diao opened her mouth like she was going to argue but closed it. She said something else instead.

"That's my secret, not yours," Diao said simply. She then stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "Now, shut up and let me get you ready." Diao pulled out a pouch from one of the chests she had and searched through it. She pulled out three items and turned back to him.

Diao put a purple bracelet on both of his wrists, and a simple necklace around his neck. The necklace only had a sapphire on it in the shape of a teardrop. He never thought Diao would have anything so simple yet so beautiful. Yu had to admit, she had good taste in jewelry.

Diao stood back to look over her handiwork. She waved a hand dismissively as she said, "It will do." Diao motioned him to follow as she threw him a pair of shoes. Zhou Yu stumbled out of the tent after her while pulling on the shoes. "Liao, get out here!" Diao ordered. Diao stepped out of his tent in his best armor. He took one look at Zhou Yu and blinked, several times. Yu looked like a real woman.

"You look... beautiful," Zhang Liao said without thinking. Yu heard him and blushed lightly. Liao couldn't look away. He had never seen Yu in proper clothes, let alone a Japanese kimono. Yu was truly a beautiful person. Though, Yu shifted under Liao's intense gaze. Liao guessed Yu didn't like people staring at him so he averted his eyes and focused on Diao.

"Now, if you are ready, we will pack up camp and wait for their messenger," Diao spoke.

"Not necessary," said an unfamiliar voice. The group turned their gaze to see Sima Yi standing there. "My lord sent me to tell you that we are ready at any time. But he is anxious to know what you have to give in return for the alliance."

"Hello to you, too, Lord Sima Yi," Diao Chan spoke with great civility. "We have everything set up. Al we need to know is what he wishes to have."

"Hmm. Looks like we cannot make this very quick," Sima Yi murmured. "I will tell Lord Cao Cao that we need to set up the meeting room. And..." Sima Yi's eyes landed in Zhou Yu. "My, my. What a lovely woman. Who are you?" It seemed Sima Yi did not recognize Zhou Yu at all. Yu's luck was getting worse by the hour.

Sima Yi stepped closer to him. Liao stepped between the two. "None of your concern," Liao spoke lowly. Sima Yi scowled but stepped back.  
>"Never mind. I will return when everything is ready," Sima Yi replied. Then he walked off. Diao didn't look after him as he left. Instead she grabbed Yu's wrist again.<p>

"I am still not done with you! I have to work on your hair," Diao said.

"Eh?!" Yu yelled. Diao didn't give him time to protest as she dragged him to her campfire and took the a piece of iron that laid above the fire, grabbing it by the cool end. She turned to him with the hot metal in hand.

"Hold still," Diao commanded as though he were a dog. She came closer to Yu, who was very scared now.

"W-W-What are you going to do to me?" Yu stuttered as she came closer.

"I am not going to hurt you if that is what you think," she rolled her eyes. Yu didn't believe her as she came even closer. "Hold still or I will burn you," Diao said.

"Excuse me if I believed you would have anyway," Yu shot back. She was only a foot away now, her hand reaching for him. He closed his eyes. He felt her take a lock of his damp hair and the heat of the iron near his shoulder. He waited for the scarring pain of the iron to meet his skin. Though, it never came.

Yu looked up reluctantly to see his hair wrapped around the hot iron. Diao waited for a minute before releasing the tip of Zhou Yu's hair. Yu watches his hair fall and the tip curl. 'Is this really how a woman curls her hair?' Yu asked himself. Now he couldn't help but question her.

"Why are you curling my hair?" Yu inquired, not very happy that Diao was turning him into a woman. Diao huffed and moved to another lock of his long hair. "I will not take that as an answer. Why are you doing my hair?" he tried forcefully.

"I want all my officers to look good for this. If they do not, the Wei Lord might think badly of us and not favor us, Diao replied, constantly working in his hair.

"If that is the case, then should you not be helping Gou Si instead?" The two looked over at said man sleeping against the tree snoring. He looked terrible in his muddy armor and messy bed hair. Diao shook her head.

"There is nothing I can do for that man..."she replied, then going back to her task at hand. "Besides, me and you are the same size. I can do a lot more for you than anyone else here." Yu groaned.

"I see your point. However, I am not your officer, remember? I am a servant," Yu argued.

"Technically, you are a teacher and that is close to an officer. Lord Lu Bu considers you an asset; that is why you are here and not dead already," Diao informed. 'It is also the reason for many things...' Yu thought.

"I really hate your reasoning," he commented.

"I really hate your attitude," Diao shot back.

"Great," Yu said sarcastically. "We are in the same boat then."

"I think we would kill each other if that were to happen," Diao said nonchalantly as she finished his hair.

"When you think about it, we are about to be," Yu replied.

"True," Diao said. "I am done." Diao went back to her tent and came back with a mirror. She handed it to Yu. He looked into it and was surprised he looked great. Diao actually had some skill. Though when he looked up at her, she was tapping her foot, looking him over again. Suddenly, she ran back to her tent. She came back while saying, "I knew something was missing." She then grabbed all his hair, tired it tight at the back of his head, and put a hairpin in it. The design was a lotus flower.

Yu looked in the mirror again. He took back what he said. He looked amazing. He didn't look in the mirror too long because Diao was already taking it away from him. He could see why. Sima Yi had returned with the message.

"The meeting room is ready. I am here to escort you when you are ready," Sima Yi informed. Diao nodded.

"Gou Si!" Diao called, startling the man from his sleep. "Keep an eye on the camp," she ordered. She turned to Sima Yi. "We are ready. Please lead the way." Sima Yi nodded.

"This way," he spoke and headed for the brush. The group passed some bushes and trees until they made it to the riverbank. On the river floated many large ships. They were all connected by small ladders or small bridges. Yu had never seen such a complex structure before. 'No wonder Wu and Shu were having a difficult time planning.' Yu thought absently.

Sima Yi lead them aboard a ship, crossing from one ship to another quickly. They had been walking for so long that Yu was having a hard time telling which way they had come from. They stopped in front of a pair of giant, wooden double doors. Sima Yi put his palms on the doors and pushed with all his might. The doors slowly swung open to reveal a great meeting hall.

"Greetings, Lord Cao Cao," Sima Yi spoke. His voice boomed over the hall. Sima Yi started forward, followed by Diao Chan and Zhang Liao. Yu was so caught up with looking about the room that he had to sprint to catch up with them. The sound of his feet tapping on the floor echoed loudly throughout the room. Yu decided to just stand behind Liao while they were here.

"Greeting, Sima Yi, Diao Chan, and Zhang Liao," Cao Cao greeted. Yu noticed the man's gaze linger on him and he shifted uncomfortably. "Now that everyone is here, please take a seat, and the negotiations will begin." Cao Cao was sitting at the end of a very long table. To his right was Cao Pi and Sima Yi sat to his left. Diao sat at the other end of the table, Zhang Liao to her right, Zhou Yu to the left.

Zhou Yu noticed Cao Pi taking a very long look at him. Sima Yi's gaze did not evade his attention either nor did he like it. The looks he was getting were of curiosity and interest. Yu felt like he was being inspected.

"The negotiations have begun," Cao Cap spoke. Sima Yi's gaze broke and his attention was now fully on the meeting. "You may begin with your demands, Lady Diao Chan." Diao simply nodded.

"We ask only for a simple alliance, that you come to us in our time of need and we will do the same for you," Diao said formally.

"That is quite the thing to ask the Lord of Wei," Cao Cao replied. "What is it you will give in return?"

"What is it you want?" Diao replied. At this, Cao Pi whispered into his father's ear. Diao grew uneasy after a few minutes of this. "We will give you anything you want. Name your price and I am sure we could match it quickly." The whispering stopped and then started back again until Cao Cao spoke.

"I am sure you could match almost any said price. However, money means nothing to royalty. Lady Diao, do you know what does?" Cao Cao asked. Yu looked to Diao. He could tell she was trying her hardest not to scowl. 'I have never seen her last this long without screaming at someone. I am actually impressed, but not much...' Yu thought.

"Their heirs, sir? Diao asked.

"Yes, as well as who is on their arm," Cao Cao answered. Yu got that bad feeling again. "A Beauty can bring the highest honor to a man who has them as their wife. My son has a Beauty for a wife, as you already know. He wishes to have another." Yu felt hope rise in his chest. He hoped they would take Diao.

"Sir, I can assure you that I am taken by another," Diao replied.

"I am afraid that it is not you we are speaking of Diao. My son has seen a beautiful woman recently and wishes to have her. He will not take 'no' for an answer," Cao Cao explained. That bad feeling in Yu was back. Yu crossed his fingers under the table.

"I am sure that if you point said person out, we would be able to fetch her and be done with it," Liao spoke up.

"Not necessary," Cao Cao said. He stood and pointed to Yu. "He wants her."

**SXH: **Okay guys. I don't mean to be so serious but I myself haven't been able to get onto FF so I had a friend post this chapter. My computer is not working like it should and my family is trying to get it fixed. I am currently typing them on my Kindle Fire and sending them to my friend. I will try and continue to send chapters to my friend so that she can post them for me. I hope that you guys will like this chapter and continue to read like always.

Stay awesome guys!

**Bye~!**


	15. The Negotiations II

**((SXH: Hey guys! My computer's still down. I was really happy with the feedback I got from my last chapter and hope to get more of that. Anyway, I am typing up the next chapter but it will take a little while. I've been trying to balance sports, school and FF. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read the warning. Hope you all enjoy!))**

**Warning: Bad News for Zhou Yu. Diao being worse. I think there's a little cursing in this chapter... Maybe some typos and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I no own except for Little Ying and story line.**

To Hell & Back Again  
>Chapter 15: The Negotiations II<p>

Zhang Liao's eyes widened; Diao did nothing, said nothing; and Zhou Yu's head just dropped. While Zhang Liao began to protest, Zhou Yu only sighed. _Why is this happening to me now? Why is it now that people want me? This never happened when I was younger! _Zhou Yu stopped that train of thought.

Yu started to think about earlier. He knew Diao wasn't cleaning him up out of the goodness of his heart. That's when he realized. _That wench! She set this up!_ Zhou Yu stood up and looked at her. Whatever conversation she was having with Cao Cao was completely stopped. _Fine. I will play her game, just this once. I cannot wait to see her look when her plans fall apart in front of her._

"I am very sorry, Lord Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi," Zhou Yu spoke himself. "I must decline." Diao frowned.

"It is not your place to decide!" Diao said angrily.

"I cannot be on your arm, Lord Cao Pi," Zhou Yu went on, ignoring Diao's protests. "I am sure you can tell from the sound of my voice, but I am a man. I cannot give you an heir."

"Quiet!" Diao yelled. "Do not say another word out of turn." Cao Cao grew very irritated by the noise that continued to echo of the walls. Liao did as well but he said nothing.

"Silence!" Cao Cao boomed, the sound echoing around the room, making the command seem louder. Diao and Zhou Yu went silent. Yi clutched to the sleeves of the kimono, scared of what was to happen next. Cao Cao turned to his son. "Cao Pi what are your thoughts on the matter?" he asked. Cao Pi just stood from his seat, his face portraying nothing. He went over to Zhou Yu.

"It does not matter to me whether you are male or female. I do not need an heir from you since Zhen Ji is already carrying," Cao Pi informed. "Although I know every single Beauty in China, I do not know you. Even though you are male, if I were to give the Beauty title away, I would give it to you." Zhou Yu felt heat rise to his cheeks and turned his head away. He felt sorrow build up in him.

"Do we have a deal?" Diao asked. Zhou Yu continued to hang his head.

"Yes," Cao Pi smiled, his face portraying kindness. Yu didn't see it.

"No," Zhou Yu said.

"What?" Cao Pi asked, clearly shocked. Sima Yi, who was watching Yu intently, noticed something drip onto the table. Zhou Yu looked up at Diao. Diao's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw tears running down Zhou Yu's face.

"I really hate you, Diao Chan," Zhou Yu whispered, ripping himself away from Cao Pi. Yu then ran out the room.

"Yu!" Liao called. He stood to go after him but Diao put an arm in front of him.

"Do not go after him," Diao ordered.

"But-" Liao stopped. Diao had the most calm and unreadable expression Liao had ever seen.

"He needs time to calm down. It will take a while to get used to the idea of being here," Diao explained. At that statement, it clicked into Liao's head. _She planned this all along. She even said it last night before we made our deal. Why did I forget that?! Why did I ignore the signs?! _Liao thought.

"You horrid woman! You planned this all along!" Liao said. Diao's head shot to look at him. It seemed she finally remembered the little deal they had made.

"Zhang Liao, let me exp-"

"Do not even try," Liao interrupted. "I am not in the mood to listen to your lies any longer. Now, if you do not mind, I am going back to camp and make sure he has not set the place in flames already."

"I will take you back," Sima Yi offered.

"Please do," Liao said. Sima Yi stood and lead him to the door.

"Are you coming, Lady Diao? Or are you going to visit longer?" Suma Yi asked, lightly tapping his foot in impatience.

"No, I think I will stay just a little longer," Diao whispered, just loudly enough for him to hear her.

"Well, alright then. This way, Lord Zhang Liao," Sima Yi said and walked out the door. Liao followed after him. After the two left, only the sound of slashing water outside was heard. Only about five minutes into it did Cao Pi begin to speak.

"Father, I think that it is only fair that there will be no deal," Cao Pi started. Diao's face turned to horror.

"What?! But we just-!" Diao was now silenced by Cao Pi's raised hand.

"Allow me to finish," he said politely. He lowered his hand. "Until that beautiful man is found again, it is only fair that there is no deal. Once we find him, I will send a messenger to saying that your end of the bargain is complete," Cao Pi informed. Cao Cao laughed wholeheartedly.

"You are becoming more like me every day, my son," Cao Cao chuckled. "I am very proud." Cao Cao looked back to Diao. "Until he is found, we will not give you any protection whatsoever. What do you say?" Diao didn't need to think on her answer. She knew what she was going to say, but she still found herself caught up on the thought that she made Zhou Yu cry. She couldn't believe it, and she couldn't make out how she felt about it. It is because of this that she hesitated to answer.

"Yes. I am content with you conditions," she said. Her hesitation did not go unnoticed.

"Is there something wrong?" Cao Cao inquired. Diao raised her eyes from where they had firmly laid on the table, to look at him.

"No. Everything is fine," Diao assured. Cao Pi didn't believe her.

"If it about the incident earlier, then we understand," Cao Pi spoke.

"No, really, I am fine," Diao insisted as she stood from her chair. "Besides, I think it is about time for me to head back to my encampment."

"If you insist on it," Cao Cao said. He called forth a servant and whispered in his ear. The servant nodded, bowed, and left through the side door. He came back with none other than Zhang He. He looked very irritated at the moment. His hair was slightly messed up, almost as though he didn't brush it. To Diao it seemed like Zhang He was just awoken from his sleep and wasn't too happy about it. If his looks weren't enough, then the servant's newly found black eye did.

"You called, sir?" Zhang He said in a dull tone.

"Zhang He could you please lead Lady Diao back to her camp?" Cao Cao asked. Zhang He narrowed his eyes at this, but said nothing.

"Yes, Milord," he answered with a little annoyance. He walked past Diao rather quickly for a man who just woke up. "This way, Lady Diao Chan." He did not give Diao a chance to respond before he began walking.

"Goodbye, Lord Cao Cao, Lord Cao Pi," Diao said politely before sprinting to catch up with Zhang He. Diao Chan and Zhang He were gone before they could say their own goodbyes. A few minutes later Cao Pi turned to look at his father.

"I am going to find that man," Cao Pi spoke. "I will return when I have recovered him. Good day, Father." Cao Pi also left, leaving his father there all alone, waiting for his son's return.

Meanwhile, Sima Yi and Zhang Liao walked silently Alongside each other. The scene back there confused Sima Yi. His curiosity to know what was going on continued to nag at him. He wanted to find out so terribly, he feared he would go insane. Instead of doing that, he kept his cool and decided to calmly ask and not badger him for answers.

Sima Yi coughed, only just realizing the terrible uncomfortable silence between them. How could he have missed that? Seriously, they were already halfway to his camp, and he didn't notice the awkward silence? He must have been spacing out or something of that nature.

"Would you like to explain to me what just went on?" Sima Yi asked. Liao, who was still very pissed, nodded. "You have my ears."

"Thank you," Zhang Liao said. Then he went on to explaining everything that happened, and everything that Diao had done to since Yu's arrival to Dong Zhuo's palace. When he was done, he let out a growl of frustration. Sima Yi was baffled by the story. He was happy that his curiosity was satisfied but that was just a terrible series of unfortunate events.

"I must admit, Lord Zhang Liao, that is one Hell of a story," Sima Yi said bluntly. Liao stopped in shock. He stared at Sima Yi for a while before running to catch up with him. Never in all his life had he ever heard of Lord Sima Yi speak any profanity. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Nothing has been normal since Yu's arrival.

"Even my wife would not devise plans like that. And she most certainly would never harm a child I consider my own. How come Lord Lu Bu has not noticed?" Sima Yi inquired. Liao thought for a moment. Evidently he forgot to mention that Lord Lu Bu was indisposed at the moment. He decided not to mention it.

"Lord Sima Yi, that is why he has not noticed," Liao informed.

"What?"

"Think about it. Lu Bu loves Diao as much as, if not more than you love your wife," Liao explained. "He is literally blinded by love, he has always been. And when Yu came, Yu slowly lifted that veil. He still is; he just does not know it. However, lately Lu Bu has been doubting her a little. I can see it in his eyes." Sima Yi's eyebrows knitted in thought.

"That is all well and good but this 'Yu' belongs to Lord Cao Pi now. I doubt he can help you now," Sima Yi stated.

"That is true," Liao grumbled, as they neared the camp.

"Then you must realize that there is nothing I can do," Sima Yi said. "If I could, then I would. But seeing the circumstances, I cannot. I'm very sorry."

"Do not be. It is Diao's fault. She planned it before we even got here," Liao scowled. "I wish I could make Lu Bu see the truth, then I could watch her be on the other side of Lu Bu's wrath." Sima Yi only nodded. The two of them stopped when they entered the camp.

"I hope your situation gets better," Sima Yi spoke. "Until we meet again Lord Zhang Liao." Liao nodded and said his own goodbyes. He watched as Sima Yi walked back to his ship. Turning to face the camp, Liao also headed back. Although, when he arrived he noticed Gou Si sleeping again. He went over to where the man slept propped up against a tree and kicked him in the ribs.

"It is mid morning. Wake up!" Zhang Liao ordered very annoyed. Gou Si curled in himself from the shock and great pain. He looked up, still in a sleepy daze. As soon as he saw Liao he was wide awake with all his senses on high alert and fear coursing through his veins.

"G-G-Good morning, L-Lord-!"

"Quiet I do not want to hear it," Liao interrupted. "Just get up, we have to pack." Gou Si could feel the fury radiating off of him. "Or do you wish me to pay you back for what you tried to do in my tent?" Gou Si flinched and scurried away to pack his things. Liao watched him run with a smirk playing on his lips.

Liao decided to go to his own tent and make his own plans to get back at Diao.

It didn't take long for Diao to make it back to camp. When she arrived Zhang He left and Gou Si approached her. He smiled down at her, only being a head taller than her. However, she continued to walk to her tent, allowing him to follow.

"Greetings, Lady Diao Chan. I see you are not harmed," Gou Si greeted.

"Yes," Diao replied softly.

"Lord Zhang Liao came back just a little while ago. He was defiantly not in a good mood," Gou Si shuddered. "Did something happen during the meeting, Milady?" Diao stopped walking to her tent.

"Nothing. Do not concern yourself with what happened," Diao said. She began walking to her tent but was stopped again.

"Are you sure, Lady Diao?" Gou Si asked. Diao hardly thought about her next move. She barely realized what she was doing as she raised her voice so every one of her troops could hear her.

"Everyone! Pack up camp! We are moving out!" Diao shouted. All the soldiers got up and began to pack their things.

"You did not answer my question, Lady Diao Chan," Gou Si pointed out. Diao gave him a sideways look. He flinched a little. Her look was just dark and evil looking, worse than usual.

"I just told you to pack," Diao stated. "I would hate to repeat myself."

"I would not like it either. I have no doubt about that," Gou Si replied. "But let me ask just one more question." He waited for a reply. When one didn't come, he went on. "Where is Zhou Yu?" He watched with dumbfoundment as she actually flinched herself.

"You do not have to worry about him anymore either," Diao hesitated. She turned away from him and started for her tent yet again. "Consider him to be on a very long trip. I really could not care less."

As Diao entered her tent, she couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding. Something really bad was going to happen in the near future. She could feel the dread raise in her chest and as it spread to her bones.

Diao began to pack her things, hoping to avoid those sorts of thoughts. Everything was going to be fine. However, as she packed, fear began to rise in her, forming a stone in her stomach. Diao began to feel angry that she let fear into her mind. So she kicked to nearest cheat to rid herself of it.

Diao nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sound of something falling to the ground. She swirled around to see what had made the sound. She found her picture of Lu Bu and herself. She picked it up, finding the frame broken. Diao sat down. She didn't want to panic even though it was filling her by the second. Her picture of them both falling and breaking... This was not a good omen at all.

**SXH:** I hoped you guys liked this little chapter I put together. I tried my best.

**Zhang Liao:** I thought it was good and dramatic. The way Zhou Yu ran out in tears was great.

**Diao Chan:** Yeah. Who knew he could cry so easily?

**SXH:** He doesn't. I made him put in eye drops, to make him look more sad and cute... *looks over to Cao Pi as he approaches Zhou Yu* Although, I'm sure he could look cute even without fake tears... ^_^'

**Cao Pi:** *talks to Zhou Yu* Want to go to lunch sometime?

**Zhou Yu:** *looks to SXH*

**SXH:** I'm still working on chapter 16...

**Zhou Yu:** Sure. Maybe we could practice for next chapter's to come. *walks off with Cao Pi*

**Zhang Liao:** B-But I wanted to ask Zhou Yu out... TT_TT

**Everyone:** We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a _**REVIEW!**_ See you next time!

**Bye~!**


	16. Care

**((SXH: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been having just a little bit of trouble posting because of all the project I've had to do for school. I've been getting some cool feedback from you guys and, to be honest, I have fallen in love with this story. I've worked so hard on it. This is the story I'm most devoted to and have stuck with for a while. I hope you guys enjoy!))**

Warning: Cursing.  
>Disclaimer: You guys should know it by now. I no own except for Little Ying and the storyline.<p>

To Hell & Back Again  
>Chapter 16: Care<p>

Zhou Yu had run away from them. It was crazy. Absolutely insane. Cao Pi was a noble. He was a prince to be more precise, with a wife who was expecting. He couldn't believe that Cao Pi would ever 'suggest' being with a man. That made it all worse.

Yu had to get away from that. He had to get away from the insanity. He needed time to think, a place to think. 'A place to hide' He thought. This is why he found himself lost on one of the many ships. He panicked when he heard some soldiers coming his way. Yu quickly hid himself amongst the cargo.

Yu hid in the crevice between two large crates that sized around six feet tall and fourteen feet in length. The space was slightly tight, but Yu could sit down by hunching his shoulders. As he slid down the wall in the very back, he had to keep from making a sound. The soldiers neared closer, so he bit his lip to silence himself and listened intently.

From the sound of their footsteps, Yu could tell they were in a hurry. He could hear several of them run past. For a moment, he wondered what they were in such a hurry for. However, it was only for a moment. He was answered when a couple of soldiers stopped just a few feet in front of the crates that hid him. The two of the were panting very hard, desperately trying to catch their breath before they spoke to each other. Their hands were on their knees to help them rest. Yu listened as intently as he ever had.

"Did... Did you find her?" one solider panted. The other let his head drop and shook his head negatively.

"N-no," replied the other. "Do you really think I would... be here if I did?"

"Damn! How are we supposed to find a woman we do not know anything about? And for that matter, how are we supposed to find a woman when we do not even know she looks like?" the first exclaimed.

"It does not matter," said the second, standing up straight. "All we know is that she is beautiful. If we just keep looking with that in mind, we are bound to find her sooner or later." The first nodded in agreement.

"That may be true. However, how do we know that she did not jump of the boat or something of the like?" argued the first.

"We know she didn't jump," said a new voice. The two soldiers whipped around to look at another person. Yu could not see them because of the crates. He dared not move from his hiding place to look either. "The sound of her hitting the water would have alerted someone." The person began to walk slowly into Yu's line of vision.

_Of course... It just has to be _that_ man. My new so called master. If they can find me that is..._ Yu thought. He dared not say a word or move an inch. Zhou Yu had heard many soldiers speak of his vigilance. It was rumored that Cao Pi had the eyes of a hawk when looking for his prey. Yu didn't believe this of course, but he wasn't going to take the chance and find out either. He stayed very still, his fear overcoming his sorrow. The fact that he was unarmed didn't make things better. He definitely did not want to be found so he held his breath, showing no movement. Yu also made the decision of not blinking, no matter how bad his eyes hurt, he would show no movement. Fear now reined his hear, for he never wanted to be found by that man.

Cao Pi continued to speak to the soldiers. He did not notice Yu still sitting in the shadows. Zhou Yu was doing very well at hiding himself but suddenly a strand of his own traitorous hair fell into his face, tickling his nose. Yu tried his best to ignore it but he just couldn't. Yu finally pushed the strand behind his ear. Although, he quickly regretted the movement. Cao Pi, who had seen the disturbance, shot his eyes to the crates. Yu had been found out at last. He cursed about a thousand times in his head about his long hair.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked one of the soldiers. The two had noticed their lord's eyes lingering on something but before they could look he spoke to them.

"No, it is nothing," he answered. Yu was shocked by this answer. It made him take a small breath of surprise. After that, Yu kept his breathing silent. "I thought I saw something." This made Yu stop breathing again.

"Then should we not check that place, Milord?" they asked, about to turn around.

"No, no. It was probably a bird," Cao Pi insisted. Then he shoved them encouragingly in the wrong direction. "Now, you two go search somewhere else. I will handle searching this spot." Yu curled in himself a little tighter.

"Yes, sir!" they replied and ran off. Cao Pi, on the other hand, cast one look in his direction. Yu did not flinch or move while he looked. Then Yu was taken by surprise again when he just turned and walked away in the opposite direction as the soldiers.

If Yu thought he was scared before, he certainly was scared now. His old strategic paranoia kicked in. It made him start to think that this was just a game to the prince. _Well, if the price wants a hunt, then he's not going to get one from me... I will stay until night starts to fall. Then, I will sneak off the ship._ Yu planned. He was insulted that the man would just outright turn and walk away after finding him in his hiding place. Suddenly, he got the image of Lu Bu turning his back on him after saving him over a month ago. _Why would I think about that? It's not important at the moment. What is important is the fact that he just treated me like I was worthless trash! I'll show him..._ It was then decided. He would wait there until the sun began to set.

/

Miles away from Diao's camp, the most feared man in the world had awoken to the bright sunlight. Without a word, Lu Bu began to pack everything he needed for the rest of his trip. He was only halfway from his destination. It irritated him to no end. He was delayed a day because of his injuries and then his companion passed out from exhaustion.

Speaking of his companion, at the moment she was still sleeping. She was wrapped in several covers to keep away the cold of night. After he was done packing, everything, he went over to the small sleeping bundle and gently shook her awake.

"Mmm... Is it morning now, Lord Lu Bu?" asked Little Ying.

"Yes, Ying. It is time to go. Can you get up?" he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I think so..." Ying mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She got to her feet as best she could. Ying clutched to one of her blankets as she did so. Lu Bu picked up the rest and put them away.

Ying followed him to Red Hare. Lu Bu helped her up first and soon followed suit. Without another word, the two of them set off to their destination.

/

Zhou Yu began to regret his decision of staying. Staying there was more boring than listening to a history lecture. He finally knew how Ce felt when he was trying to teach him. Immediately, Zhou Yu felt his heart ache and tears well up in his eyes. He might as well get his sorrow out now. Yu doubted that he would have a better time to do so.

Yu curled up into the fetal position and began to cry. His pain was indeed great. It was a pain that needed outright sobs, one that called for a person to cry their heart out. Yu knew that if he did that, he would alert some very unwanted attention. So he simply settled for silent sobs that would last hours.

/

Cao Pi had become very frantic in his search. He had seen no sign of the beautiful man. He kept checking with his soldiers for any clues. He was about to go search again when he was stopped by his father's strategist, Sima Yi.

"Going out again, Lord Cao Pi?" Sima Yi inquired. Cao Pi turned to face him, not saying a word. His expression told Sima Yi to speak or else. "I am sure the Beauty will show up at some point. In the meantime, why not you join me for lunch? It would not be good for the Prince to pass out during his search for the lovely man."

Cao Pi merely turned away from the man. "There will be plenty of time to eat once the beauty is found." The price began to walk away from the strategist. Sima Yi frowned. No. He needed to tell the prince something. Cao Pi needed to listen to him.

"Yu," Sima Yi said in a small moment of desperation.

"What?" Cao Pi asked, very impatiently.

"His name," Sima Yi clarified. "The Beauty's name is Yu. His surname is, however, a mystery to me." Cao Pi turned to the man with an expression of expectancy and confusion.

"Why would you tell me this?" Cao Pi demanded.

"Can I not tell my lord important information out of the goodness of my heart?" Sima Yi countered.

"'Goodness of your heart'? That is definitely a load of poppycock if I have ever hear any," Cao Pi spat back. "You do not do anything but unless it benefits you, and everyone knows that." Sima Yi made a face of mock hurt, as he put a gloved hand over his heart.

"Why I never!" Sima Yi replied in mocked shock. "And here I was, trying to be of use to my lord and-"

"Acting does not suit you and, frankly, it annoys me," Cao Pi snapped. "You had better tell me what now for you are wasting my time. Time I could be spending in my search."

"You are no fun to tease, at all, Milord," Sima Yi informed. Cao Pi gave him a glare, telling him to get on with it. Sima Yi sighed and continued, "It seems as though I know the Beauty. Although, it is just a vague feeling that I have met him before. Once you find your Beauty, I want you to find out his surname. It frustrates me to no end that I do not know who this person is."

"I should have known this was about knowledge," Cao Pi murmured. "I will do it, but I must ask you to leave me alone so that I can."

"As you wish, Milord. We now have a deal," Sima Yi said and walked off.

Cao Pi was now all alone. While he was alone, he went through his thoughts. He needed some clue as to where the beautiful man had gone. Just when he was about to give up, he remembered one little important detail about earlier. It was when he was speaking to those two soldiers. He had caught a glimpse of movement of the cargo boat. The prince had honestly thought that it was a bird or a rat. No, it couldn't have been. Now that he had time to think on it, it was far too large to be either.

That's when the Wei prince began to panic. He could not remember which cargo boat is was! They had so many; it was going to take hours to find the Beauty-no, Yu. That is assuming that he stayed in the same spot. _No matter._ Cao Pi thought. _I will search them all personally, just to find you, Yu._

/

At last, the sun was starting to set. Zhou Yu had paid no notice to it though. His pain and agony had caught him and they were not willing to let him go just yet. Yu was sitting in such a tight curl that his muscles began to ache terribly bad. Although he did not know the time of day, he could still feel about his surroundings.

Zhou Yu's head shot upward, when he felt a presence so very close by. The person was only feet in front of his. Yu's sorrow caught in his throat at the sigh before him.

Cao Pi stood just five feet away from the crates. He had come across the man by following the sound of soft sobs. Cao Pi's eyes showed concern. They were very comforting, but Zhou Yu still tried to back away from his as Cao Pi came closer.

Cao Pi crouched down, getting on his hands and knees, to be at eye level with Zhou Yu. He slowing made it to the back and was about three feet away from Yu. The prince reached for Yu. Even though Cao Pi was trying to help, Zhou Yu would have none of it. Yu swung at the man, trying to get the man away from him. Cao Pi quickly dodged it and grabbed Cao Pi's chest, and an arm around his waist. Yu struggled greatly against the man. Sadly, it was to no avail. Yu only felt himself being pulled against him even tighter.

Cao Pi let go of Yu's wrist. He wrapped his other arm around Yu's waist. This did not stop Zhou Yu's struggles. What did make Yu stop was Cao Pi's words. "Calm down," he whispered. "_Yu._"

The concern and the care laced in his voice was what made him stop. The way he said it made him sound like Sun Ce. This brought back memories of the man, even the ones from last night. All the emotion in Zhou Yu finally gave away. Zhou Yu finally let loose in absolute hear-breaking, ear-splitting sobs. They were filled with such pain, sorrow, agony and hate that Cao Pi was having a hard time to keep from crying with him. Cao Pi settled with comforting the Beauty-no, his Beauty.

Eventually, Zhou Yu's sobs silenced. Cao Pi pulled away from Zhou Yu and began to wipe away his tears with a cloth. He saw the exhaustion in the smaller man's eyes and smiled.

"I think it is time for us to head to bed," Cao Pi said. He looked at Yu's exhausted form and frowned softly. "I doubt you can walk. I hope you do not mind me carrying you." Yu said nothing as Cao Pi picked him up him up bridal style and carried him away. Zhou Yu couldn't remember the trip to Cao Pi's room. He guessed that he just fell asleep. He did, however, remember the feeling of being set on a very soft bed, with covers being pulled over him and a feeling of someone petting his hair.

/

**SXH:** Hey! I hoped you guys liked the chapter. And I have good news! I'm gonna get my computer back in soon. My parents haven't given me an exact date but I know it'll be soon!

**Zhou Yu:** *not amused*

**SXH:** What's wrong with you, Mr. Grumpy?

**Zhou Yu:** Oh, nothing. It's just the fact that You had me cry like a weak woman!

**SXH:** Well, I'm the writer. I can do whatever I want and in this scene you were upset. You finally let out all those pent up emotions! Aside from that, I'm a little offended now...

**Diao Chan:** Who are you calling weak?! I'm the one who's controlling everyone's asses in the story!

**Zhang Liao:** I have to agree with Yu here. It was a bit too feminine.

**Diao and SXH:** *Death glare* Shut up!

**Lu Bu:** *sighs* What does it matter? I thought it was perfect for the scene. Now let's drop the subject and just give the ending...

**Everyone but Lu Bu:** ...*stares at Lu Bu is shock* ...

**SXH:** (Didn't think he would actually side with us women. But I'm not complaining!) He's right. Now on three. 1... 2... 3!

**Everyone:** We all hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to tell us what you think with a _**REVIEW!**_ See you next time!

**Bye~!**


	17. Identity

**((SXH: I'M BACK~! So, so, so sorry guys. My computer is finally fixed. Sorry there haven't been many updates. But me and my friend got into a little argument so she stopped posting for me. But I'm happy to say I'm back with the next part to the TH&BA series! I really hope that you guys will like this new chapter and I will be working on chapter 18. Now I would also like to inform you that I might end this at chapter 20 and start a the next part as TH&BA Part 2. Then again I may not. The poll will be posted on my account. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want. Anyway... ENJOY!))**

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer: I no own except for the storyline and Little Ying.**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 17: Identity

Zhou Yu awoke in a strange room with someone playing with his hair. He sat up straight and looked at his surroundings. It was a little plain but had a fairly nice bed; one fit for a prince. The bed was covered in expensive silks and soft pillows. This was the first time he woke up somewhere _nice_. However his senses told him to keep his guard up. He felt a presence behind him and quickly turned around. Yu came face to face with the only other occupant in the room. This time it wasn't someone he expected. It was Zhen Ji. He didn't know the woman very well so he had no idea whether it was a good change or a bad one.

Zhen Ji surprised him with her look of concern. "Are you alright, Zhou Yu?" That surprised him even more. He knew he didn't tell her his name. More so he didn't even know how he got in there!

"Where am I? And how do you know my name?!" Yu questioned, backing away from her until he was at the edge of the bed. Her eyes showed concern, then hr entire expression showed understanding.

"You were distraught last night," she stated. "That was when Cao Pi carried you here." Yu took a moment to think. He did remember being carried. "Your face is still red from your sorrow. As for knowing your name; I remember your face from the battlefield, unlike some men around here," she went on.

"You still have not answered my first question," Yu reminded. "_Where am I?_"

"You are in Lord Cao Pi's room, Zhou Yu," Zhen Ji replied. "Cao Pi is currently in a meeting with his father and strategist." Zhou Yu visibly relaxed a little. "May I ask why you were crying?" Yu thought about it for a moment. He debated on whether he should tell her or not. He didn't know her so why should he say anything at all. But Yu realized that he might feel a little better if he talked about it to _someone_. Zhou Yu then went to explain the most recent changes in his life. In other words, he told her about the past two days.

By the time he was done, he realized that he was sitting next to her. Zhen Ji was rubbing his back and holding his hand lightly.

"I once was married to a man like that. I put up with him because it was just a marriage of convenience. There was no love in it from the start. I met Cao Pi on the battlefield. I have to say I was enchanted by him. I left my last one and married Cao Pi," Zhen Ji told. "But you... Even if you were not married, you loved him very much. And then to just be given off to another right after you left. I could only imagine your pain."

"I have heard that many times before," he said. Zhen Ji stopped rubbing his back and put both her hands on his.

"Cao Pi would not like me telling you this," Zhen Ji started. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "When he came in with you, he laid with you on the bed and refused to leave until you stopped crying in your sleep."

"Really?" Yu asked. Zhen Ji nodded.

"Yes. He laid next to you, not getting closer to you than you would probably like," she went on. _I doubt it_. "He took the hair pin out and started to pet your hair. The way he looked at you reminded me of how he looks at me." Zhou Yu turned his gaze to her and she smiled at him. "I knew he fancied you before you or him told me you were to get married. Also, judging by your reaction, you do not feel the same."

"Even if he is a nice man, I just ran away from a terrible relationship. I need some time," Yu argued.

"He is a nice man," Zhen Ji said a little dreamily. "When I ask for some time alone, he would grant my wish without hesitation." Zhen Ji moved a little closer, making Zhou Yu feel a little uncomfortable by the closeness. "And when I ask for him to spend time with me, he would drop everything and keep me locked in his room _all_ night. Cao Pi will do anything for the ones he loves."

"Speaking of which," Zhou Yu began, trying to get off the subject she was insinuating. "Are you not expecting, Lady Zhen Ji?"

"Just call me Zhen Ji," she replied instantly. "And, yes, I am." She looked at her own slightly distended stomach, putting her left hand on it. "I would love to have a family of my own and see my husband happy. Even though I am the first person he had married, I would not mind one bit if he married someone else that made him and _me_ happy." Yu stared at her as he processed what she had just. _Did she just say...?_ He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Zhen Ji smiled at his reaction.

"Of course, I would give you some time as well," she said finally. Yu didn't move an inch after she said that. It also didn't help that she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, I think you should rest some more. I will leave you alone if you wish," Zhen Ji offered. Zhou Yu nodded numbly and laid himself down on the soft sheets and pillows.

As soon as he laid down onto the bed he realized how sleepy he was. The soft blankets and pillows combined with the sway of the ship nudged him to go to sleep. As he fell asleep, he heard someone enter the room. In the very back of his mind he knew he should wake up, be alert, but he couldn't muster the energy to do so. As he was lulled to sleep by the light rocking of the ship, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his forehead.

/

Zhen Ji exited Cao Pi's chambers to let the Beauty rest. She walked down the hall, trying to get to the meeting room. When she turned the corner, she saw her husband sprinting toward her. He slowed to a stop and caught his breath.

"Come to check on him?" Zhen Ji asked. He nodded and straightened himself up.

"How is he?" Cao Pi asked. Zhen Ji smiled at him reassuringly.

"He is resting again," she answered. She began to walk past him, motioning him to follow.

"That is good," Cao Pi commented as they passed through the wonderfully crafted halls. Zhen Ji could see him relax a little. "How is he taking the change?"

"He is very worried," Zhen Ji began, focusing her eyes forward. "He has just gotten out of a very bad relationship with a man from Wu. He's worried that you would treat him he same way." Cao Pi's eyebrows furrowed, as though angered by the thought.

"How did the man treat Yu? Cao Pi asked as they turned a corner. The two come closer and closer to the meeting room. Zhen Ji scowled as she explained. When she finished her explanation, Cao Pi's expression was a mix of horror, pity and rage. "I will make him forget about that man. I will treat him better than that. You know I would."

"But, Milord, it does not matter what I know. To him, I could easily be lying," Zhen Ji argued.

"Why would he think you would lie to him?" Cao Pi inquired right outside the meeting room door. The two did not enter just yet.

"Maybe he had a bad experience with a woman," Zhen Ji offered.

"I do not know. Does he have a wife?"

"I do not think so," Zhen Ji replied. After that, the two dropped the subject.

The two of them entered the meeting hall. They were greeted with a full meal waiting for them with all the officers there. Cao Cao noticed the two enter from the corner of his eye. He stopped his conversation with Cao Ren to greet them.

"Welcome back, my son!" Cao Cao greeted merrily. "Where is your new fiancé?" With the help of that comment, everyone was now staring at him expectantly.

"Resting," Cao Pi responded, not paying any mind to anyone else. "He may not be a Beauty, but he is beautiful enough to be one. I am pleased we found him, Father." Coa Pi walked to his seat next to his father and sat down. Zhen Ji took a seat between Cao Pi and Zhang He, who was in a much better mood. Sima Yi sat to Cao Cao's right with Cao Ren next to him.

"Indeed. I did believe he was a woman at first sight. He just proves how looks can be deceiving. Am I wrong?" Cao Cao laughed.

"If he is such a beauty," Xiahou Dun piped in. "Then why not tell us about him." There were many agreements around the table.

"Very well..." Cao Pi replied.

"What is his name?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Unfortunately, I have not had the chance to speak with him. I only know part of him name. His surname is unknowing to me," Cao Pi explained. "However my wife has had the chance to speak with him. Zhen Ji, do you know his full name?" Zhen Ji smiled smugly and nodded.

"Indeed I do. Although, I want you to guess," she said playfully.

"You are too cruel sometimes, Zhen Ji," Cao Pi replied, equally ss playful.

"Describe him. I'm sure we could guess if you did," Pang De spoke. Cao Pi nodded in agreement.

"He has long black hair that could put the night sky to shame," Cao Pi began. "Glowing pale skin that could match a lotus flower... He has Beautiful blue eyes that could rival the most beautiful of sapphires." Cao Pi smiled to himself, not even realizing that he was rambling. "And his lips... they are full, and the perfect pink; they look to be as soft as silk itself."

"Are you sure you are not describing a woman, milord?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Yes, I am positive."

"I cannot for the life of me think of who it could be," Cao Ren commented. "Lady Zhen Ji, would you give us a hint?" Zhen Ji nodded.

"He is a warrior," Zhen Ji stated bluntly. All eating stopped, as did most of the sound in the room. Cao Pi's head snapped to his wife, his expression held high disbelief. But then he began to laugh.

"Zhen Ji, that was very funny. Now what is the real hint?" Cao Pi chuckled.

"Milord, I was not joking. He really is a warrior," she persisted.

"Zhen Ji," Cao Pi said slowly. "He did not look as though he had a scratch on him."

"Believe me," Zhen Ji assured. "Close up, you can see the thin scars from many battles. On his hand, I could feel the fading calluses from wielding a weapon."

"Then he must be from Shu. They have not made a move in months. Not to mention that Wu is full of barbarians. They never stop fighting, even if they were forced to stand down, they would find a way to fight against you." Xiahou Dun spoke.

"I do not know about that. Wu has not made a move either in just as long," Xu Huang countered. "Besides, Lu Xun is admired by many from both sexes."

"Even so, Lu Xun has brown hair and dark skin. He could not be the one," Sima Yi said in a very bored tone, continuing with his meal.

"It could be Jian Wei," Xiahou Yu threw out.

"No, that boy also has brown hair," Sima Yi countered. Zhen Ji rolled her eyes at all their guesses. While they guessed away, Zhen Ji turned her head to Zhang He. As she stared at him, she could see his growing irritation.

"Who could it possibly be?" Cao Pi said to himself, but all those around him heard.

Suddenly, Zhang He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. All the plates and bowls were jarred as he slammed his hands down on the table. Sima Yi and Zhen Ji saw it coming so they were the only ones who didn't flinch; Sima Yi simply continued eating as though nothing was happening.

/

Zhou Yu awoke very suddenly. He had no idea as to why or as to how. He sat up on the bed and looked around the room in search on any possible reason. When he didn't find any, he stood up and stretched his limb. He heard many of his joints pop back into place and smiled. _How long has it been since I slept that well?_

Yu looked around the room again, noting that he was all alone. He looked outside the door and curiously noted on how empty the halls were. Zhou Yu stepped out and began to walk in search of any other person around. After not finding a single one he began to wander aimlessly through the halls. As he walked he noted how there symbols carved into the boat's inner walls. When he looked more closely, Yu realized that they were words and the Cao family crest.

It was strange to look at first. Yu decided to read some of the words. _Strange... These are symbols normally used for prayer. It actually wishes the ship good sailing._ Yu thought over this for another minute. _Why do I get the feeling that such a thing is not going to happen?_

Zhou Yu moved on down the halls, having that nagging feeling again. He tried to get his mind off of it, deciding that it would come back to him when the time was right. He began to wander aimlessly yet again. This time, however, it was cut short. A lot of noise came from the door next to him. He opened it very slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself.

Zhou Yu made it just in time to see Zhang He slam his hands down on the table and scare everyone. He looked at all the people in the room, knowing that he had fought all of them. He had always been a quick learner and that is why he knew all their names.

"What is it Zhang-?!" Xiahou Yuan tried.

"Are you all **idiots**?" Zhang He yelled. "Have you no memory of our battles with Wu? Do you not remember all the officers you have ever fought? You have part of his name! That should have given you the biggest clue!" _Is he talking about me?_ Zhou Yu wondered. There was silence in the room. It wasn't like anyone didn't have anything to say; it was just that everyone was too scared to say anything. "I know who it is! I have fought him before. I have seen him basically dance across the battlefield." Zhang He paused, taking in their thinking faces. "He has fought for Wu for many years and I have seen his grace on the battlefield. I have crossed swords with him. Cao Pi, you have crossed swords with him! And yet you sit there, unknowing of who he is?" _I will now assume that he is talking about me. Now I am at least relieved that I will not be surrounded by complete idiots..._

"Zhang He..." Xiahou Yuan began. "Yer not talkin' about yerself, are ya?" Zhang He stopped his rant for a moment and stared at the man. His expression gave nothing of his true emotions, which was a first since he was usually so melodramatic about everything. Then Zhang He picked up his empty goblet and threw it at him, grinning inwardly when it hit Xiahou Yuan square between the eyes. _Nice shot._ Zhou Yu thought, smirking to himself and trying not to laugh.

"Did that answer your question?" Zhang He asked, not caring for his answer. "Think hard about what you just said. When have I ever been an officer of Wu?" Xiahou Yuan did not answer since he was still stunned from the blow to his head.

"Zhang He, Zhen Ji, please, tell us. I grow very tired of this game," Cao Cao spoke. _I suppose one would be if someone were surrounded by these idiots._

"Zhou Yu!" Zhang He yelled in frustration. Upon hearing this, Sima Yi choked on his food. _Really, Sima Yi? I thought you would at least be one of the smarter ones..._ "He is Zhou Yu. For lord's sake, Cao Pi, you should have known. You have fought against him before. You have been on the other end of his staff!" Silence reined the room.

"Zhou Yu," Sima Yi began. "I have never remembered him to be so feminine. I mean to say, I have seen him in meetings many times, although, then he only wore his battle robes. What changed?" Zhou Yu felt a little irked about the feminine comment but decided to let it go. After all he had been through, he really couldn't say anything, especially with his emotional reactions. _I have had enough of this._

"Absolutely nothing," Zhou Yu answered from the door he was at. All eyes landed on his. He fought against the snappy comment that urged its way up his throat as they all looked at him in awe.

"Zhou Yu," Cao Pi said and stood. Zhou Yu held up his hand to stop him. He already knew there was going to be many questions. He was prepared to answer them, too. Yu thought he might as well get to know the people he would be living with for most likely the rest of his life.

"If you have any questions about me, I will answer you. It may not be the answer you will like, but it will be an answer," Yu stated simply. Cao Pi nodded.

"I think this is a conversation best said while sitting down," Cao Pi said.

"He can have my seat then," Zhang He piped up, lifting his chair back up off the floor. "I will be retiring to my room soon anyway."

"Thank you, Lord Zhang He," Zhou Yu spoke. As Zhou Yu made his way to sit, the others realized that Cao Pi didn't exaggerate. Yu really did look just like a woman, and could easily be mistaken for one if he never spoke. Zhou Yu sat down and waited for their questions to begin.

"Why are you here? I thought you were resting," Cao Pi began.

"I tried resting but I ended up staying wide awake. I began to wander around and I just happened to come across your conversation with your officers," Yu explained.

"Why are you not with the Wu forces?" Cao Ren asked next. Yu felt another irk come along, and forced yet another sly comment down. _Did it just happen to slip Cao Pi's mind to tell them that he _bought_ me?_

"I was captured by Dong Zhuo's forces and have not returned. I am sure they will do just fine without me as their strategist," Yu answered with a small hint of sadness.

"Why are you dressed like a woman?" Pang De asked. _I should have expected that to come up..._

"Diao Chan decided she wanted to dress me up and offer me to Lord Cao Cao in exchange for en alliance."

"And you did not fight her?" Zhen Ji inquired.

"I do not want to die an early death via Lu Bu's hands," Yu said curtly. Everyone could understand that.

"My turn," Xiahou Dun said. "Why were you with Dong Zhuo's forces?"

"As I said, I was captured. However, the rest is something I wish to never speak about," Yu answered. Xiahou Dun frowned at the answer. "I did say that I would answer, whether it be an answer you like or one that you do not."

"Last question," Sima Yi spoke with great seriousness. "There have been rumors going around about you for a while. Is it, or is it not true that your wife is dead?"

/

**SXH:** CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but that's how I originally wrote the chapter. Right now I'm just going by what I wrote. Hope you liked!

**Zhang Liao:** *turns to Zhou Yu* You had a wife?

**Zhou Yu:** Need I remind you that this is only a story?

**Zhang Liao:** So you don't have a wife?

**Zhou Yu & SXH:** *facepalm*

**Cao Pi:** He _has_ a wife.

**Zhang Liao:** WHAT?!

**Zhou Yu:** *mumbles* A wife who I am currently divorcing.

**Zhang He:** Why?

**Zhou Yu:** Reasons you will find out in later chapters... I need a cup of coffee.

**SXH:** Not before the ending! 1... 2... 3!

**Everyone:** We all hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to tell us what you think with a _**REVIEW!**_ Again sorry for the cliffy! See you next time!

**Bye~!**


	18. Confusion

**((SXH: Hi, everyone! I'm not dead or anything! Some of you already know the story but I went without Internet the entire summer and am still without it. I have to type at my school on school day. I only have forty-five minutes to work but I am back and I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter! Please, Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Cursing and sexual suggestions**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 18: Confusion

/

Zhou Yu was shocked at the question. Of everything the man could have asked, he did **not** expect his late wife to come in to question. In all honesty, he hadn't even given a second thought to the possibility of such occurrence. He waited a few moments, looking for the right words, before he began to respond. Although, his silence spoke for him.

"Sima Yi, you should not bring up things such as that," Cao Cao chastised.

"No, it is all right," Yu reassured. "It was just a little unexpected." Yu turned his head back to Sima Yi. "Yes, she is dead, and I am not afraid to talk about it. Xiao Qiao was a very bold woman. That boldness led to her death."

"Please, elaborate," Sima Yi insisted. Zhou Yu frowned.

"I would prefer not to and would respect you more if you did not insist, _Lord Sima Yi_," Yu stressed. Sima Yi frowned.

"Very well," Sima Yi replied with distain. "I merely thought that you were not afraid to tell us more." Sima Yi smirked at Zhou Yu's look of irritation.

"You know, Sima Yi," Zhou Yu started and stood up. "In all those meetings we had, I actually believed you were a decent man. However, now that I get to have a real conversation with you, I have come to see how much of an ass you are." Sima Yi scowled heavily, never had anyone dared insult him before.

"Why, you!" Sima Yi began to stand but heard laughing to his left. He looked to the source of the noise.

"So the rumors about Wu are true," Xiahou Yaun laughed. "Lord Cao Pi, you'll have yer hands full with this one." Cao Pi raised an eyebrow.

"You think I have not already?" the prince asked. "I have already had to search for him once when he ran away. It took me an entire day to find him."

"Nah! I mean even more," Xiahou Yuan clarified.

"What do you mean?" Cao Pi inquired.

"He's just like all those of Wu. A fiery temper, big mouth, and..." Xiahou Yuan looked Yu in the eyes. "The will to protect what is theirs." There was a small silence. The world echoed in Yu's mind, finally making him laugh a little.

"I guess he is right," Yu laughed. Zhou Yu began to remember what all his good traits were. It made him laugh because those same traits were the ones that always got him into trouble. After all that has happened, Yu began to laugh wholeheartedly. "He _is_ right," Yu stated. Cao Pi smiled.

"I guess I am stuck with you," Cao Pi said.

"I suppose," Yu replied. Cao Pi put his hand on Yu's shoulder.

"Now, if anyone needs us, Zhou Yu and I will be in my chambers. Good night, everyone," Cao Pi informed, gently steering Zhou Yu away from the table. The two were walking out the door as everyone wished them a "good" night. Yu mentally scowled at their behavior. Even the Wu troops wouldn't say any of that. Zhou Yu then remembered a few and shook his head. Never mind. The ones who weren't womanizers didn't say such things.

The two of them made their way down the many halls. Zhou Yu was beginning to memorize a few of the halls but had to keep from dazing out. He felt something nag at the back of his mind. Yu kept trying to remember what it was but couldn't seem to.

As he walked, he ignored everything around him. He tried and tried to think about it but just couldn't remember what it was. Cao Pi touched Yu's shoulder again. Being brought out of his thoughts, Yu calmly turned to look at him.

"You go on ahead to the room, I forgot something back in the meeting hall," Cao Pi said gently.

"Alright," Yu murmured in response.

"There is a servant just up ahead that will take you to the baths and give you some clothes," Cao Pi informed. "I will see you in a little while." Zhou Yu nodded and watched the man walk off. Yu then continued his walk.

/

Sure enough when Zhou Yu turned the corner, at the end of the hall was a servant. When he approached, the little lady perked up and smiled. She had short black hair and green eyes with a heart shaped face. She was pretty but not as pretty as Zhen Ji.

"You must be Zhou Yu," she beamed. "This way please." She gestured toward one of the halls. The lady led him out of the boat onto another. She led him a little ways further until stopping at a door. Then knocked in a funny little rhythm.

Then a girl opened the door. Zhou Yu blinked several times. This one looked exactly the same as the other. They were completely identical. The second one looked at him, and, for a moment, Zhou Yu thought he saw the fiery rage of Wu in her eyes. He blinked and it was gone, replaced with kindness.

"Your bath is ready," said the second girl.

"Meanwhile," started the first. "We will-"

"Pick out some clothes-" went the second one.

"That will look good-"

"On you," the second girl finished.

"Um..." Yu started. He remembered how Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao used to take the words right out of each other's mouth. However, he wasn't used to it to this extent. He decided to make it a little less confusing for himself. "What are your names?" he asked. He two girls looked at each other, confused. _Most likely due to the fact that I actually _asked_ for their names. _Zhou Yu thought. The two looked at him and smiled.

"I am Yin," said the first.

"I am Yang," said the other.

"Yin and Yang, how strange..." Yu murmured but they heard him.

"Yes," Yin started.

"We know," Yang finished, as she opened the door to the bath house. "Please, enjoy your bath, Lord Zhou Yu," the two wished in unison. Yu walked into the room that held the bath. It was lovely. It had a bronze tub filled with steaming water. Along the walls were shelves of assorted soaps but one in particular was set out for him.

Zhou Yu made him way to the tub. He gingerly picked up the soap and smelled it. Lavender. They had set out lavender for him. _Such a sweet fragrance, though it is not particularly my cup of tea. However, I guess I have no choice in the matter_. Yu thought.

Yu stripped off his kimono and pulled off the bracelets and untangled the necklace from his hair. He stepped into the tub and began to just relax. He tried to remember what it was that still nagged at his mind. Sadly, all he could remember was that it was something important and that he should have remembered it. Yu gave up and sunk his head down into the water. He quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body. When he heard a knock on the door, he called out, "Who is there?"

"It is us," he heard two voiced say in unison. "Yin and Yang."

"Just a moment," Yu got out and quickly dressed in a towel. He opened the door and was met with two smiling faces.

"We have brought your clothing," said Yin.

"And we are sure you will look good in it," went Yang.

"But we bet that Lord Zhou Yu will look good in anything we put him in," they both finished. Yu blushed a little as he was handed the clothes and dragged him back into the room. "It is a set for tonight..." The two paused and giggled. "And possibly for in the morning, too!" Yu blushed brightly when he caught on. Then he nearly squeaked when they reached for the towel.

"I-I can dress myself," Zhou Yu stuttered, redder than an apple. The two girls looked hesitant but nodded and left him alone. _At least they are not as persistent as Daio Chan..._ Yu very quickly dried himself off and dressed himself in a thin silk white yukata. He opened the door again, letting the two lead him to Cao Pi's chambers. _His bed chambers..._ Yu thought bitterly.

Suddenly, the two girls stopped. Yu was going to ask what was wrong when they turned to him with bright mischievous smiles. Yu was almost scared. Almost.

"This is as far as we can take you," Yang started.

"Lord Cao Pi's room is down the hall and to the right," Yin informed.

"Good luck, Lord Zhou Yu," they both wished. Then they skipped down the hall. Yu shook his head at their oddity, and continued his way down the hall.

Before entering Cao Pi's room, Zhou Yu knocked on the door. He didn't want to walk in uninvited or witness something he shouldn't. Zhou Yu remembered the last time that happened. He was grateful it happened but he also regretted it. Yu shook those thoughts away when he heard his permission to enter from the other side. He walked into the room and found Cao Pi sitting on his bed with a cart just next to it.

"Ah, there you are," Cao Pi said, smiling at him very kindly. "How was your bath, Yu?" Zhou Yu shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It was nice," Yu replied softly.

"Please, have a seat," Cao Pi encouraged. The prince made a gesture to the bed, however, Zhou Yu pretended not to see it. He took a seat in the chair on the other side if the room. It was a simple chair with wooden armrests. When Zhou Yu sat down, he could see the disappointment in Cao Pi's eyes. The emotion disappeared a few seconds later and replaced by the prince's bright smile.

"You must be hungry," Cao Pi went on. "I had my servant bring some food in if you were indeed so." The prince rolled the cart to Zhou Yu, showing the man the food that laid there. It smelled heavenly to Yu. The strategist didn't know how hungry he was until now. "Have as much as you like."

"Can I really?" Yu asked hesitantly. Cao Pi chuckled.

"Of course," Cao Pi replied and sat on his bed. Yu nodded and lightly picked up a plate and began to eat. The first bit melted in Yu's mouth. _I haven't had food this delicious since I was kidnapped_. Zhou Yu thought. He continued to eat but was very uneasy. Something was still nagging at him but also Cao Pi's eyes never left his form. Those eyes made him feel as though the prince was undressing him in his mind.

Yu fidgeted under his gaze. Cao Pi seemed to notice and away.

"Is the food good?" Cao Pi asked. To Yu, he sounded a little nervous, but if he was, he made no other indication. After all, royalty knew how to hide their emotions. Zhou Yu knew that if he did show emotion, it most likely wasn't what he was really feeling. Yu swallowed his food and began to speak.

"Yes, it is," Yu replied. "Would you like any?"

"No, I have already eaten," Cao Pi stated. The two sat in awkward silence as Zhou Yu finished his meal. He couldn't recall eating so well and feeling so clean all in one day. Yu put the plate back on the tray.

"You know, it was very hard to find you?" Cao Pi informed. Zhou Yu raised an eyebrow I am sure it was. _After all, you were waiting so patiently for me to come out of hiding..._ Yu thought sarcastically. However, Yu would humor him just this once.

"How?" Yu inquired, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Cao Pi looked taken aback by the question. Yu mentally cursed. He must have sounded pretty bored.

"To be honest, I had my men search the ships top to bottom," Cao Pi spoke. The look in the man's eyes almost seemed sad. "I went all over in search for you. Just as I was about to give up, I remembered a movement I saw between those crates. At first, I thought it was a bird or a rat. Later, when I thought about it, I realized that it had to be you." Cao Pi looked up at Yu. "I thought for a long while there, that I had lost you." Cao Pi didn't mean to make Yu angry, but he did. Yu had taken what he said the wrong way. Cao Pi saw it the anger in the man, but Yu burst out before he could do anything.

"I am not a prize! I cannot be gained or lost!" Yu said loudly, in a fit of fury, and stood up. Yu turned around, his back now facing the prince. "If you have any hope of me staying here, you would do well to remember that." Zhou Yu could hear Cao Pi sigh but couldn't care to turn around. _All royals are the same. They think that everything, even people, are their possessions, their personal belongings. _Yu thought bitterly.

"I did not mean it that way," the prince replied softly. "I guess I should specify." Yu suddenly felt a presence near his back. He barely had any time to react before he felt hands tickling the life out of him.

Zhou Yu tired to keep from laughing but failed. He couldn't help but laugh as the man hit all his tickle spots. "Ha ha ha! Stop! Ow! My sides!" Yu giggled. "Oh, it hurts! You jack ass!

"You would do well to smile once in a while," Cao Pi countered to Yu's earlier statement. Cao Pi laughed along with the man below him, and continued his assault. Yu tried to escape from the man who was making him laugh so hard. Unfortunately, wherever Zhou Yu moved, the prince followed.

"Knock it off!" Yu chuckled. He tried backing away, but the back of his knees soon found the foot of the bed. Even when Yu fell, Cao Pi followed. Now Zhou Yu lay sprawled out on Cao Pi's bed with said man next to him. The only good thing about this position was that Cao Pi's hands stopped their attack. Yu lay here panting, trying to make good use of his freedom while it lasted. Cao Pi repositioned himself to where his head rested on his palm with his elbow supporting him. Cao Pi looked and him and smiled lovingly. Zhou Yu looked at him

"I do too smile," Zhou Yu said finally. Cao Pi laughed.

"Not enough," he replied. "You know, I like your smile." Zhou Yu inwardly sighed. _I guess I should expect it now... Everyone likes me. Everyone I will meet will like me. But the only one who hates it is me. And Diao, but I really do not care about her one bit... _"But I think you are too serious." Zhou Yu gaped.

"I am no such-" Yu's protest was silenced as the man pulled him into his arms.

"Let me rephrase. I think you have been too serious of late," Cao Pi corrected. Yu shut his mouth to keep from snapping back. "I can understand why. However, you need to let go of the past. It will not do you any good to hang onto such memories." Yu was stunned. Was this cold hearted Wei prince actually trying to comfort him? Zhou Yu felt the man's grip tighten on him. "I remember fighting you. You were always so fierce on the battlefield, so... happy. I am not sure if it is because of your past love or something else. But, I do know that when you looked at Sima Yi, when he overstepped his boundaries, I saw that fire again." _It is true..._ Yu did have fun on the battlefield because he was with Ce.

"Last night, when I found you... you seemed so broken," Cao Pi told. By now, his voice was low, almost a whisper. "You cried so much, it made my heart break in two," the prince went on. Yu was pulled to Cao Pi's chest. "I do not ever want to see you like that again. I promise, I will make you happy." Zhou Yu looked up at the man's face to see a lone tear roll down his cheek.

"Lord Cao Pi..." Yu whispered.

Before anything else could be said, the two were sent flying off the bed by a sudden lurch to the left.

/

**SXH:** Dun! Dun! DUN! Another cliffhanger just for you guys. But, don't you worry! I will post the next chapter tomorrow for you lovely eyes!

**Zhou Yu:** Our deadline's tomorrow?!

**SXH:** Yes.

**Cao Pi:** We haven't even started filming. Do you know how long it is going to take to set up that stage?

**SXH:** I am very well aware but I have been away from my wonderful readers long enough. I think some of them have believed me to be dead, so I must prove them how wrong they are. Besides, the injuries from Zhou Yu's and Cao Pi's fall aren't going to last very long. I prefer we film them with the real injuries since I just can't fake them like I used to.

**Zhang Liao:** But-

**SXH:** NO BUTS! We need to work ASAP! Got it? Now I am going to give you a ten-minute break before we start filming again.

**Sun Ce:** Thanks, but what about-

**SXH:** *raises an eyebrow* Sun Ce? What are you doing here? We don't need you right now! And I am in no mood for your stupidity. Out. Out, NOW!

**Sun Ce:** *runs from the room*

**SXH:** Well, after 17 chapters. I don't think I have to tell you guys anymore. But just in case, Please review and stay tune for the next chapter in To Hell & Back Again.

_**Bye!~**_


	19. Confronation

**((SXH: Okay! So I just wanted to tell you guys that I will now be posting about once a week after the 20****th**** chapter. I hope you all like this chapter like you liked the rest. So that's it…ENJOY!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the character. I am simply a fan. The only thing I own is the storyline and Little Ying.**

**Warning: Cursing, lots of violence, and sexual suggestions.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 19: Confrontation

/

Zhou Yu lifted himself on his elbows and rubbed his newfound knot on his head. He looked down and was met with Cao Pi's pained expression. Zhou Yu sat up, sitting on the prince's lap, and rubbed his head. He looked down at Cao Pi, who was now rubbing his forehead as well, and silently asked what the hell that was.

Reading his gaze, Cao Pi answered, "I have no idea." Zhou Yu stood up and offered Cao Pi a hand. He took it and, with help, stood. "I suppose I should go see what that was." Just as Cao Pi was about to open the door, there was a knock.

"Lord Cao Pi! Your assistance is needed on deck immediately!" said a man on the other side. Cao Pi scowled.

"Why?" Cao Pi asked stubbornly.

"Please, Your Highness! It is an emergency!" With that, they could hear the soldier run down the hall. Cao Pi scowled harder and looked at Yu.

"Stay here. Do not open the door for anyone," Cao Pi ordered.

"You cannot order me to do anything," Yu replied, but there was no bite to it.

"Stop that. I am only going to look and see what is going on. When I return, I will inform you of what is happening," Cao Pi said. Yu looked unconvinced.

"Fine. But, if you do not get back here soon, I will go find you," Yu warned. Cao Pi made no argument, leaving the room in silence.

Zhou Yu waited there in the silence. Nothing but the sound of waves and the creaking of the rocking ships could be heard. He scanned the room, taking in his temporary surroundings. It was a very plain room, aside from the extravagant bed. There was nothing strange about it. But, that in itself was strange. He was supposed to be in the prince's private quarters. Weren't princes supposed to have an entire room filled with beautiful and expensive items? So why was only the bed covered in fine silks?

Sadly, Yu soon realized what was going on. This wasn't the prince's room. It must be a joint room, judging by the door a few feet away from the end of the bed. It must have been either Zhen Ji's room or... Yu didn't even want to finish that thought.

Zhou Yu laid down upon the silken sheets. He desperately wanted to leave. But... where would he go? He had left Wu of his own will and Diao would be furious if he turned up on her doorstep. Yu gave up on any thought of leaving. This was the only place he was welcome and the only place he could go.

Yu's mind wondered to the conversation he and Cao Pi just shared. To Yu, something didn't seem right about it, in more than one way. For starters, Cao Pi sounded like he was ordering around his personal servant. It was way too possessive for Yu. Made him feel like an object. Then Yu had asked Cao Pi to return soon, and made himself sound like an upset and angry wife. _Wife..._ The thought set a stone in the pit of Yu's stomach. Yu didn't want to be married, not this soon... In fact, he **never** wanted to get married again.

Another thing that did not seem quite right was that it seemed Cao Pi left something. Zhou Yu sat up on the bed, looking about the room to confirm his suspicion. When his eyes met with the prince's sword next to the door, all Zhou Yu could think of was: _That forgetful..._ Suddenly, Yu's ears were met with faint shouting. He couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it was not good. He looked back at the sword and said, "That Idiot!"

Pulling on a rode, Zhou Yu ran up to the deck, bypassing all the servants and guardsmen, who were running around frantically. Once he got up there, he was met with a terrible sight.

The Wu troops were assembled on land, fighting with the utmost ferocity. He watched as they ripped through the Wei troops with no mercy. Yu could tell from where he was the difference between the Wu and Shu troops. The Shu troops focused mainly on defensive tactics, while the Wu troops were ferocious and unforgiving.

All Yu could do was stand there, petrified in fear and sickening realization. This is what he had forgotten. He felt the stone in his stomach grow even bigger and heavier. Guilt and dread filled him, making his feet stick to the ground. Zhou Yu felt all the boats tip a little as another, foreign boat rammed into them. From where Zhou Yu was, he could see the boat stacked with straw and smell the pungent scent of oil.

Yu felt the wind pick up, and he turned his head to the alter. There Zhuge Liang was praying. The older man opened his eyes only for a moment. In that moment, their eyes met, utter shock forming in Zhuge Liang's expression only seconds later. Then the man seemed like he wished to stop the winds, but it was too late. The boat that crashed into Wei's fleet of ships was lit aflame. With this newfound wind, the flames spread, growing uncontrollably. Yu could only watch as the fire swirled around poor unfortunate soldiers and innocent servants. Yu felt sick. _This was my fault! I told them how to do this! I let them do this! I didn't warn anyone! _Yu thought frantically.

As if it were a remedy, the overwhelming smell of smoke brought Yu out of his mind set, making Yu remember about Cao Pi. Yu covered his mouth with the cloth of his robe and made his way away from the main ship. Soon Yu found Zhang He, who seemed thrilled by the flames that lit some of his comrades ablaze.

"Zhang He!" Yu called out.

"Yes?" Zheng He answered, not halting in his assault. Yu watched as the feminine man cut through some of the troops Zhou Yu used to command. They were the same men who he had faced many battles with. They were his friends. Some noticed Yu's presence, and to Yu's horror, he could see the pain of betrayal in their eyes. A few stepped away from Zheng He to fight him. Zhou Yu took a moment before speaking again.

"Where is-!" Before Yu could say anymore, one of his former subordinates charged at him with a pike. Zhou Yu unsheathed the sword, effectively blocking the attack. Another soldier that slipped past Zheng He charged toward him as well. In a split second, Zhou Yu weighed his options and made a decision.

Yu stood there until the last possible moment, waiting for the soldier to his right. As soon as the soldier was sure he was going to pierce Zhou Yu through the middle, Zhou Yu twisted out of the way like a dancer. He moved to where his back faced the man's blade. He felt the sting as he his skin was sliced open. He snapped the blade part off the one behind him and brought the sword sheath up to the neck of the second soldier. The blow knocked the second unconscious. Lastly, without hesitation, Yu picked up the second pike, twirled it several times before bringing down the blunt end of it to the first soldier's temple.

"Where is Cao Pi?" Yu asked, dropping the pike and picking up the broken one, while strapping the prince's sword to his back. When Zhou Yu looked at Zhang He, he noticed the man had stopped fighting and was gawking at him. Yu hated it when people did that. "I will not repeat myself, Zheng He," Yu warned. That seemed to get Zheng He to stop starting and answer.

"He is on the next ship, to your left," Zheng He answered.

"Thank you!" Zhou Yu called back as he left. Zheng He merely giggled maniacally in return as he used his agility to dodge oncoming attacks.

Yu made his way to the next ship, spinning his staff and knocking down those who believed him to be the enemy and those who mistook him for one. Yu worked his way to the next ship, trying his best after nit training for a month. As he made his way, he stumbled from time to time but took note of how easy it was to knock the enemy out. He didn't ever remember if being so easy before. _Being a servant has done wonders for my strength it seems. However, it has taken a toll on my balance with a staff._ Yu thought.

"Finally, Zhou Yu caught sight of Cao Pi, with a spear in hand, leading the front line. Yu unstrapped the sword from his back, and fought his way closer to Cao Pi. "Cao Pi!" Yu yelled over the roar of the flames. Cao Pi turned to look and saw Yu instantly.

"Yu?!" Cao Pi whispered to himself. Cao Pi cut down all in his way to get to Zhou Yu. When Cao Pi was about ten feet away, Yu tossed the prince's sword to him. Cao Pi grabbed it out of the air and automatically began to fight even fiercer. The two of them fought Wu troops until Cao Pi broke away from the fight. He grabbed Yu's wrist and pulled him away as well.

Cao Pi tugged Yu away, shouting orders at the troops. "Do not allow them to follow us!" Cao Pi gripped Zhou Yu's wrist and dragged him towards another boat. Zhou Yu protested and begin to struggle until the two were on the bridge to the main ship.

"Stop! That hurts," Yu yelled, before he finally pulled out of the man's harsh grip. Cao Pi whipped around to face him.

"We have to get you on the main ship, before you get hurt," Cao Pi argued. Yu continued his struggle, trying to loosen the prince's grip. "Stop fighting me and hurry!" Yu glared at him.

"I am not a fragile woman! I can take care of myself!" Yu snapped.

"Now is not the time to argue," Cao Pi bit out. "Why are you fighting me, your ally, in the middle of a war? Look around!" You hesitantly looked around. He cringed at the sight of his former comrades' blood staining the ship's wood. "Do you truly want to participate in this bloodshed?" It was true. He hated bloodshed. That was why he chose a staff to fight with. He hated slaughter, so he always knocked his enemies out.

Yu's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You are right," Yu replied after a few minutes of silence. Cao Pi held out his hand, and Yu was actually reaching out to take it. Unfortunately, before Yu could grasp his hand, the boats began to rock and shake violently.

Cao Pi stumbled backwards on to the main boat. Sadly, Zhou Yu wasn't so quick the bridge was set ablaze, blocking Yu's path. Then Zhou Yu heard a loud cracking, like the wood was breaking under pressure. He felt it under his feet more than anything. The next crack was right under his feet and had him falling on his face. The cracking sounds came sooner and more often now. Yu struggled to get to the other side, opposite of Cao Pi, dropping his makeshift staff.

Suddenly, Yu heard a loud crashing sound and got a sudden weightless feeling. Yu had almost been there. He had been only inches away from the edge and he was falling. Time, at that point, began to slow down. Yu could feel his fingers brush the edge. He could feel despair unlike any he had every felt. He closed his eyes, knowing what it was. He was going to die.

Then he felt a hand grasp his and pain shoot through his shoulder. However, he no longer felt like he was falling. He opened his eyes to the utmost unexpected site.

"What're ya doin'? Said the person Zhou Yu had wanted to avoid. Zhou Yu stared up in fear at the face on his childhood friend, Sun Ce. "I know ya like to hang around as long as you can, but I'd never thought ya'd take it this far." Yu scowled at the comment.

"Let go of me, you jackass!" Zhou Yu roared. "Unhand me!" Ce sighed and kept his grip.

"Now if I do that, ya'd fall to your death," Ce retorted.

"I would rather die than let your filthy hands touch me!" Yu shouted. Ce shook his head and began to pull Zhou Yu up despite his protests and struggles.

"Come on. You really don't mean that, do ya?" Ce asked. When Yu was raised up enough, Ce took hold of his waist. Yu gasped when he felt Ce's rough, dirt covered hand touch his wound. Noticing the wound, Ce gently pulled him up the rest of the way and off to his right. Once all the way up, Yu pushed Ce away. Yu stood up and looked Ce in the eye.

"Get away from me," he ordered, in a low and threatening voice.

"You're hurt," Ce stated.

"So? What else is new?" Yu snapped. Sun Ce was taken aback. He had never seen Yu so irritable before. "We are in the middle of a battlefield. What else do you expect?" Zhou Yu could not keep the venom out of his voice. He couldn't let go of everything that Sun Ce had done to him. It was still so fresh in his mind.

"Zhou Yu!" came Cao Pi's voice from the main boat. Ce turned his head to look, and he scowled at the sight of the prince.

"Did he hurt you? I'll murder 'im!" Ce began, pulling out his weapon to attack.

"No!" Zhou Yu blocked the way. Ce stared at him, puzzled as to why he would step in the way. "He did not touch me..." The relief on Ce's face made the fury burn inside of him. Before he could stop himself, Yu began to speak his mind. "But why do _you_ care?" Ce's eyes shit up to look at him again.

"Yu? Are you al' right?" Ce asked. Yu just proceeded, acting as though Ce had said nothing. He stepped to the side again, not liking to be near the edge with Ce in front of him.

"Why would you care if he hurt me? Heh, it is not like you cared if I ever came back either," Yu went on. Ce put away his weapon and grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"Zhou Yu, you're talking nonsense. I've always cared about you. And-" Ce stopped, interrupted by Yu.

"So you say giving away my things is caring about me? Taking away the only possessions I have left and giving them to your-" Yu stopped, wincing at the harshness in his own words and ill for the ones he was about to speak. He shrugged off Ce's hands from his shoulders. "Giving them to your whores!" Sun Ce's eyes grew wide.

"Yu, you misunderstand, I-" Ce tried, dropping all carelessness.

"I completely understand," Yu countered. Ce backed up, a small look of defeat in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Ce whispered, not low enough for Yu to miss it though.

"That just shows hoe little faith you had in me. I was completely loyal to you. That entire month I was a servant. I only thought about you and how to get back to **you**!" Zhou Yu ranted. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, and a chill go through his body, one that hit him down to his very bones. "I trusted you. But you... you had the audacity to show me false love. You're no better than my deceased wife!" The venom in Yu's voice was so vehement that Sun Ce could feel the painful sting of guilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Yu," Ce replied, stepping closer to him. "I'm so sorry for everything." Ce touched Yu's arm, steadily getting closer. "But I want you to know, I really do love you." At this, Zhou Yu snapped. He pulled away from Ce, reared his fist back, and let all his power fly with the fist into Ce's face.

"Like hell you do!" Yu roared. Ce reeled back, holding his mouth. He pulled his hand back from his mouth and spit into it. Blood and a couple of teeth pooled into his hand. Rage filled Ce's eyes as he took hold of his weapon and raised it over his head.

As if fate was on Zhou Yu's side, a soldier rammed into Sun Ce's side. Again, Ce was knocked off his balance. The soldier quickly recovered and began running again, yelling at everyone. "Run! It's Lu Bu!" the soldier screamed. Hearing this, Yu whipped around to look where the soldier had come. His eyes widened drastically when he saw Lu Bu's horse, Red Hare, barreling toward them. _How did he recover so quickly?_

Ce, too, was scared as he reached for Yu's arm again. Yu hit him again, this time in the stomach. He grunted in pain and stepped away from Yu. He stood back and looked at Yu, really looked at him and gave him his worst scowl.

"I see nothing will make you come with me. But since you insist on this foolishness, then you are my enemy," Ce said. He poised his weapon, ready to fight.

"Sun Ce. I do not consider this to be foolish. What I find foolish was believing that could be loved by you, or by anyone. However, that does not mean that I do not care about you. I do care," Yu replied, his anger dimmed. He felt a little calmer hearing the clomping of the horse getting closer. "It is because I care that I have to leave. If I stay with you, I will be constantly reminded on how I cannot have you. I will not be happy unless I leave." Red Hare was getting closer and closer. On instinct, Yu began to raise his right hand. "It is because of this I have to say," Yu went on. Lu Bu was now only three yards away from them now. "Goodbye."

/

**SXH:** So? What do you think?

**Lu Bu & Diao Chan:** *silent*

**Zhou Yu:** *indifferent*

**Sun Ce:** *shocked*

**Zhang Liao:** Do we … have to answer?

**SXH:** No. But I would like to know what you think about it.

**Everyone:** …

**SXH:** *irked* _**ANSWER ME! D:**_

**Zhang Liao:** Alright! It was different!

**Zhou Yu:** I liked it. *sipping his tea calmly*

**SXH:** What did you like about it?

**Zhou Yu:** I got to beat the shit out of Sun Ce.

**Sun Ce:** Zhou Yu!?

**Diao Chan:** Well, I don't really care either way. So long as he's out of my hair, I am fine with it.

**SXH:** Shut up, Diao. You can't go ruining the next chapter!

**Diao Chan:** I do what I want whenever I want.

**SXH:** Doing that can get you killed, you know that right?

**Lu Bu: **That doesn't matter. What matters is that we have a deadline to meet again. This section of the story is almost over. At least behave until the end.

**SXH & Diao Chan: **… Fine.

**Lu Bu:** We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and tell us what you think with a review. Stay tune for the 20th chapter of _To Hell & Back Again_.

**SXH: ***horrified* You stole my line!

**Lu Bu:** You were misbehaving.

**SXH: **That's not fair! Why doesn't **she** get punished?!

**Lu Bu: **She's not a child.

**SXH: **AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!


	20. Crash

**((SXH: Yay! The last chapter of **_**To Hell & Back Again**_** part 1 is here at last! I hope you all like this chapter because it is very special and marks the end of my first chapter story! As I said, this is only part 1 so the rest will be posted in part 2.I am very sorry. I know I said I would post one a day until this chapter but I was sick on Friday and they wouldn't let me go to school. But here it is I know you all won't like me with this chapter. I am sure of it. But, I am still typing chapter 21 and it may take me a couple of days to get it ready (**_**need to find my charger**_**). I will most likely have to post it on Monday, next week. If worse come to wear, then I may have to post it up later than that. Either way, please try to Enjoy!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Little Ying) or Dynasty Warriors. I only own the storyline.**

**Warning: Violence, cursing, you know the drill.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

To Hell & Back Again

Chapter 20: Crash

/

Zhang Liao stared down at the war that raged on at the river. The Wu soldiers were like beasts, wild and uncontrollable animals. They showed no mercy to their enemies. Liao remembered how Zhou Yu contradicted that. The man seemed so gentle and fragile, like a flower. He remembered how his eyes once showed love for such a person, but now they shone cold and uncaring.

Due to some delays, they were not able to get far in one day of travel. It was easier to carry things down the hill than up. Fortunately, they were far enough not to be dragged into the battle itself. As the troops stared at the bloodshed below, Zhang Liao secluded himself about ten meters away from them. He gave specific orders for no one to disturb him.

Diao stared at him from her tent. The past two days she kept to herself. She, like Liao, wished to be alone. But now, as she stared at the man, she got a certain feeling he will one day come between her and Lu Bu. Diao was becoming very paranoid, but she didn't believe it. She kept her stare as she planned on how to dispose of Zhang Liao now.

Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of hooves. It was a hard sound, almost as though the horse was heavier than normal. Diao looked around but could not locate the horse. A soldier soon presented himself in from of her on foot. The man kneeled before her and spoke, "Milady, Lord Lu Bu has arrived and..." The soldier trailed off as Lu Bu came into view, coming from the right side of Diao's tent.

"Lord Lu Bu, I am most surprise!" Diao Chan stated. "You have recovered so quickly!" Lu Bu raised his hand, a signal for her to stop. Upon seeing this, Diao silenced herself.

"Diao Chan, we have much to talk about. However, I have more important matters to deal with," Lu Bu informed. He looked around but did not see the person he was looking for. "Where is Zhou Yu?"

"I beg your pardon?" Diao asked, feeling the panic rise up in her.

"You heard me, Diao," Lu Bu replied. "I am in far too much of a hurry to play games today." Diao's eyes widened. She quickly thought up a story to tell him, one that he could believe.

"Lord Lu Bu, I tried to stop him!" Diao began, starting to cry. "Bt there was nothing we could do!" Lu Bu immediately dismounted Red Hare and grabbed Diao's shoulders gently.

"Diao, what is wrong? What happened?" Lu Bu urged. Diao fell pathetically into his arms as she cried.

"The Wei Lord did not want any of the gold we offered him. He decided that he would let his son make the arrangements," Diao hiccupped. "The prince demanded Yu because of his beauty. When I denied him, he would not listen to reason. He threatened war on us!" Diao sobbed, inwardly basking in the brilliance of the lie. "The alliance negotiation turned into an appeasement negotiation, My Lord. I had to give Zhou Yu to them." Lu Bu looked in shock as he held her in his arms.

"Diao Chan," Lu Bu said quietly. "Go back in your tent. I need to think about some things."

"Lord Lu Bu! There is no time. Look!" Diao dragged him to the edge of the cliff. Lu Bu looked down at the scene below. The sight was awful. Lu Bu watched as red troops boarded a ship and rammed it against the others and then set it on fire. "Wu caught word of Zhou Yu's presence amongst the enemy and declared war on them..."

"Liao!" Lu Bu roared suddenly. Zhang Liao, who had heard nothing of the conversation, jumped and turned to him.

"Lord Lu Bu?" Zhang Liao asked. Lu Bu walked over to Liao.

"What happened during the negotiations?" Lu Bu asked. Liao, ignoring Diao's warning glare. Liao was hesitant.

"Lu Bu, there was nothing I could do. They took him, wanting nothing else. I could not do anything," Liao informed, hanging his head. Lu Bu backed up.

"Have everyone start to move out. I will catch up later," Lu Bu ordered.

"Where are you going, Lord Lu Bu?" Diao piped up.

"I am going to get my servant," Lu Bu answered, mounting Red Hare and rode off.

/

Red Hare ran as fast as it could, carrying Lu Bu on its back. They rode down the hillside, not stopping to participate in the war around them or even knock down some troops. Unfortunately, Lu Bu's ride was cut short when a similar horse ran in front of his and he felt a blade nick his neck. Lu Bu's horse halted instantly, then turned to face the person that dared to attack its master.

Unsurprisingly, it was Guan Yu, one of his rivals. Guan Yu's horse galloped into position again. The man's serious look asked him a simple question: why are you here? Lu Bu found it useless the answer though. He merely waited for the man to speak. Seeing this, Guan Yu sat up straight, lowering his weapon slightly.

"You were distracted," Guan Yu commented. Lu Bu only glared at him, keeping his silence. "What is wrong? Why are you not drawing you halberds?" Lu Bu's hands gripped the reigns of Red Hare tighter, trying to fight the urge to fight him.

"I am not here to fight," Lu Bu informed. "I am only looking for a man. A man by the name of Zhou Yu." Guan Yu rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" Guan Yu began. "That makes you and everyone else." Lu Bu inwardly growled._ So what Diao said was true..._ Lu Bu thought.

"Well, I can tell you now, you are not going to get your hands on him," Lu Bu replied. "Even if he wants to go back, you can tell Wu they will never see him in their territory again." Guan Yu's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" Guan Yu inquired. "Two nights ago, he made the decision to split from Wu. He informed Zhuge Liang, who then told both armies and officers." Lu Bu was shocked to hear this news, nit that he would ever show it. Red Hare, however, clomped its hooves on the ground impatiently. "If you mean him good will, you will be the first on this battlefield. I will let you pass if you hurry." Lu Bu nodded, whipping the reigns. Red Hare surged forward leading Lu Bu to the ships.

All the way, he began to question this newfound information and Diao's story.

/

Once on the ships, Red Hare expertly avoided parts that burned and dodged flaming masts the resembled giant columns of fire. Some foolish troops of both sides dared to attack him. They were quickly dealt with by Lu Bu's halberds.

As he moved further in, word was getting around that he was there. Lu Bu had just dealt with one dispatch of Wu soldiers when he raised his head and caught sight of Zhou Yu, three ships over, fighting alongside... what was that feminine man's name again? Lu Bu couldn't recall it, but he did remember that the man had a certain fascination with beauty.

Lu Bu saw Zhou Yu say something to the man before running off. Lu Bu began to ride to the bridge. He crossed one before Red Hare stopped. The boat rocked a bit, making the bridge fall between the boats. He urged Red Hare to try and jump the gap but the boats soon drifted farther apart. Red Hare would not move. Lu Bu cursed when he realized his horse couldn't jump such a large gap.

Lu Bu steered Red Hare to the closest bridge, in search for another route. He didn't get but a few feet before a whip came down in front of Red Hare, who reared back, nearly throwing Lu Bu off. As Lu Bu tried to steady Red Hare, a woman began to speak.

"What do you think you are doing?" she questioned. Lu Bu looked up, his eyes meeting with those of Zhen Ji. _A Wei officer... just great._ Lu Bu inwardly groaned. She was leaning against a mast, which had yet to burn, with her weapon slightly raised.

"I do not see why I should tell you," Lu Bu answered.

""It concerns me when you look as though you are stalking my husband's new fiancé," Zhen Ji replied coolly.

"Fiancé? I cannot let that happen," Lu Bu stated. Zhen Ji lowered her weapon.

"Why is that?" she inquired.

"Diao Chan decided to ask for an alliance with you all by herself. Diao did not consult me in the matter nor did she think to tell me she was taking my servant with her. I cannot let you take Zhou Yu. We will set up another date for the meeting," Lu Bu informed.

"I am afraid I cannot let that happen," Zhen Ji countered suddenly. She stood straight and was poise to strike him with her whip. "I cannot let you pass if you wish to take him." Lu Bu grunted in response. _Women are so stubborn._

"I do not fight women," Lu Bu stated simply.

"Would you fight Yu?" Lu Bu raised an eyebrow, confused. What was she getting at?

"No. He is too weak, and I do not believe in hurting my servants."

"Interesting," Zhen Ji commented. Now, Lu Bu was irritated. He didn't know what it was about this type of personality that just pressed on his nerves. Maybe it was the snarky sarcastic part. Or perhaps it was general belief that they were better than everyone else? Most likely that. _Are all Wei officers like this?_ "Why do you feel that he is too weak? Are you judging him on his looks or something else?" Now he was irked.

"Are all Wei officers interrogators? Or is it just a hobby?" Lu Bu asked, not at all upset about the slip in his definition of politeness. Zhen Ji smiled at the comment, laughing a little.

"I guess it is just a hobby," she laughed, lowering her weapon. She pointed toward a bridge and went on, "Go that way. It should take you to where you are going." Lu Bu said nothing in return but chose to ride off in that direction. Zhen Ji looked off after him. All she could do was smile.

"So, that is the person who has stolen your heart, Zhou Yu," she said to herself.

/

Lu Bu drove Red Hare to run faster than ever before. He was sick of the delays and distractions. To top it all off, he was angry. The adrenalin in his blood made him feel like he was riding for hours. Lu Bu knew, however, that it had only been a few minutes, and he could care less.

Finally, he came to the right ship. Lu Bu could see a man arguing with Zhou Yu. Lu Bu quickly ordered Red Hare to charge. As he got closer, he saw a soldier, who seemed to notice him, and begin to run away. Although, Lu Bu was more concerned with the man who was with Zhou Yu. Said man looked as though he was about to kill Yu, reaching for him. Lu Bu's fury overflowed to where it showed on his face quite clearly.

The soldier from before then ran into the man, knocking him off balance. The soldier was screaming his head off about Lu Bu, making Zhou Yu turn his head his way. Upon seeing Lu Bu, Zhou Yu's eyes widened. Then the man reached for Zhou Yu again. Lu Bu laughed when Zhou Yu hit him in the stomach.

Zhou Yu began to speak to the man again, raising his right hand. Lu Bu was now close enough to hear Zhou Yu say, "Good bye."

As soon as Zhou Yu said that, Lu Bu reaches out and took Zhou Yu's hand. Upon touching the other's hand, Lu Bu felt an electric shock go through him. All in one moment, Lu Bu pulled Zhou Yu up and sat the man behind him.

"Hold on!" Lu Bu yelled, readying Red Hare. Zhou Yu immediately wrapped his arms around Lu Bu's middle and held tightly. After that, Red Hare jumped. Cao Pi had to leap and roll out of the way so as not to be killed, as Red Hare landed on the next ship. It took moments for Red Hare to slow down.

Lu Bu turned and stared down at Cao Pi. Before Cao Pi could open his mouth, Lu Bu said, "Talk to your wife. She will explain." With that, Lu Bu snapped the reigns, signaling Red Hare to go quickly.

As Lu Bu looked for a good route to take, Zhou Yu stared up at him. He had so many questions running through his mind, so many things to say. Though, Zhou Yu had no idea how to talk to Lu Bu. He may have spent a month in Lu Bu's palace, but, in all technicality, he had only spent about a total of two days with the man.

But, that was the last thing on his mind. The one thing that clouded everything else in his mind was his happiness. He was free. He didn't have to worry about being a slave married to the Wei prince. He didn't have to feel guilty about Sun Ce. He felt the best he had ever felt in the past two days.

"Thank you," Zhou Yu said. Lu Bu raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" Lu Bu asked.

"You saved me again," Yu informed. Lu Bu merely huffed.

"Do not let it go to your head," he replied. "I only did it for Ying." _Right..._ Yu thought. _I am her teacher. Not that I am complaining._ Then something hit him.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Yu queried.

"On the way here, I asked an old woman to take care of her until I arrived to take her back," Lu Bu explained, looking at the area. Lu Bu didn't like it. There were no troops around and the boat was black from the embers and covered in small fires. Suddenly, the boat began to rock and shake. The sudden change caused Red Hare to lose his balance and fall. Lu Bu and Zhou Yu were sent hurtling into the side of the boat.

The shaking didn't stop. Lu Bu stood up, making his way to Yu. He grabbed Yu's hand and began to ease him up. Once Yu was standing, Lu Bu yelled, "Hurry, to the next bridge!" Yu nodded and whistled for Red Hare. To Lu Bu's surprise, Red Hare stood, legs shaking a little, and waiting for a command. Zhou Yu turned to Lu Bu, who in turn looked to Red Hare. "Go! We will meet you on another boat. If not, look for Zhang Liao!" Lu Bu ordered.

Red Hare understood and, to the best of its ability, made its way back where they had come. Zhou Yu let go of Lu Bu's hand and began to move toward the next bridge, Lu Bu at his heels. Another violent shake pounded the boat, throwing Zhou Yu off his balance completely. For the second time that night, Zhou Yu felt like he was falling. In reality, he was. This time, however, no one would catch him.

Lu Bu tried to reach out and grasp his hand, but Zhou Yu just slipped through his fingers like water. Without anyone to help, Zhou Yu fell into the water.

To Zhou Yu, it felt like being thrown into ice covered stone. It hurt and the shock nearly knocked the breath out of him. The water itself was very different. It was cold, more so than ice, and darker than any night. Yu couldn't even see the raging fires above the water. Without that, Zhou Yu couldn't tell which was up for down. He was too scared to make a decision.

Unfortunately, that was when the current got him. Zhou Yu didn't have a chance against it. He struggled with all his might against it until his head hit on something that had to have been a rock. After that, he went limp. He felt his consciousness slip away from him. _Is this... it? Am I... going to die…at last? _So were his last thoughts before he blacked out.

/

Lu Bu fell to his knees and looked over the edge. He saw the water ripple from where Zhou Yu had fallen. He waited about a minute or two, but didn't see the man come back up. Without any hesitation, Lu Bu jumped after him.

The water didn't bother him hardly. The adrenalin in his blood was enough to raise his temperature considerably. Lu Bu forced his way up to the surface. He looked around but didn't see Yu anywhere. He dove back down into the pitch black water. Relying on his sense of touch, Lu Bu found a current. He didn't let it whisk him away but followed it instead. The current led him to a fairly large rock. He moved around the rock until he felt something, which was defiantly not a plant or fish, brush by his hand.

Lu Bu reached out and took hold of it, pulling it up. Zhou Yu rose to the surface, blood dripping lightly from his forehead. He appeared to be unconscious. Lu Bu wrapped Yu's arms around his neck. With great effort, due to his heavy armor. Lu Bu swam to the nearest shore. Once there, Lu Bu held tight to Zhou Yu as he dragged the man over the sand.

Exhausted, from such effort and in pain, Lu Bu collapsed next to Zhou Yu and passed out.

/

**SXH:** CUT! That's a wrap!

**Zhou Yu:** *sits up* my head is throbbing.

**SXH:** Sorry, But that's the price of being entertainment.

**Zhou Yu:** Please don't use that term. Can someone get me some coffee or tea around here?

*Several people jump up*

**SXH:** I'll get it for you, love. *sees those people sit back down disappointed*

**Zhou Yu:** *takes his cup* Thanks. But everyone has been acting strange around me. I don't really like it either.

**SXH:** What do you expect? You're popular, especially amongst the cast and crew.

**Zhou Yu:** Why do you think that is? *sips his tea*

**SXH:** *sarcastic* Oh, I don't know. But, I just couldn't be the fact that you have starred in 20 chapters of this series, that you have great makeup artists, which you do look rather pretty without it, or…

**Zhou Yu:** What else?

**SXH:** The fact that people have seen you naked about three or four times within the story.

**Zhou Yu:** *chokes on his tea*

**SXH:** *smirks* We hoped you liked this chapter and will continue to follow this series. Please tell the cast, crew, and the script writer (me) what you think in a PM or (preferably) a review. Love that you all have been so faithful these past three years and still remain that way. I love you all, my wonderful readers.

_**Until next time!~**_

_**PS: The new part has been posted for those of you who may have missed it. It just goes under the title of this but has part 2 next to it. Hope you all enjoy!**_


End file.
